Not According to Plan
by T. Kareon
Summary: This isn't the usual story where Harry gets a cursed coin, or unlocks the Sharingan. This is a story of betrayals, how they molded a boy and how they changed him into the man he is and becomes. How the meeting of just one person can change the course of one's entire destiny, and how they're defined.
1. Chapter 1

**Gezz, it's been forever since i posted a story or a chapter. And for people who actually give a crap, not to the people who randomly found this story and are just skipping the 'AN' part. Don't lie, we all do it. I actually do apologize for that, A Lot of shit's been going on. I'm Not Dead, asking me that constantly is well...paradoxical.**

 **Any way, here's my new story.**

 **Years Ago**

Sitting on the edge of a sidewalk, was a young, petite girl. She had incredible and inhumanly pale skin, she had luminescent red-slitted eyes, with blackish blue hair, with her hair being pulled into small pigtails on either side of her head.

She had her knees pressed against her chest, her chin resting on one of her knees. She sniffled to her herself, as the sun set, letting darkness cover the area. Sitting on a curb at the edge of the London Chinatown, an area that was left relatively alone since WWII.

"What are you doing?" A young male voice asked, causing the girl to tense, and turn, glaring at the direction the voice cane from.

"Nothing, Human. Leave me alone!" The girl said in a hissed out, looking at the eight year old boy next to her. He had a small frame, with messy black hair, green eyes, wire-frame glasses and large baggy clothes.

Harry glanced away with frowning slightly, glancing away. He didn't understand why everyone always reacted to him like that. His relatives didn't like him for seemingly no reason, he didn't have any friends, no one understood him. And he was beginning to think he was the problem. You can only go through all the stuff he went through without finding himself as the common denominator.

"I...I'm...What's your name?" Harry asked unsure, avoiding eye contact.

"Why would...you care?" The girl asked, and Harry could pick up a distinct accent, similar to that of an Asian-dialect.

"I'm…you just looked sad, and I wanted to see if you were alright." The boy admitted. "I've never seen you before, and I just wondered." Harry stated. He usually walked around the neighborhood to avoid Dudley and his Gang, so he was well acquainted with all the people that distrusted or ignored him.

"A Human want's to help me..." The pale girl muttered in incredulity, as she turned and her and gave Harry an almost demented glare, her red eyes gleaning maliciously. "…You wouldn't be so happy to help me, when you learn what I am." She informed.

"I don't care what you are..." Harry admitted, looking down, surprising the girl momentarily. "…I've always been the freak of my family, no one cares for me and I know, they make it obvious and clear. I hate it, I hate not knowing what I am, who I am, why they do the things they do. I hate the emotions it makes me experience." He said, having his hands in front of him, holding his shoulders nervously. "...I guess, I just...don't want someone else to feel like I do." He added.

The girl looked at Harry with some shock, before it vanished and she scowled at him. "You wouldn't say that, when you discover what I am." She stated.

"...Well, what are you then?" Harry asked curiously.

She gave him a sneer, showing her elongated canine teeth. "I'm a Vampire." She stated.

"Oh, well that's cool." Harry said with a shrug, now the girl's surprise was clearly readable on her face.

"...You...don't care?" She asked.

Harry turned and looked at her, staring into her glowing red slitted eyes, a bit memorized. "To be honest, things like that don't really matter to me." He admitted. "My name, I didn't know it until a year or so ago. My glasses, are scrounged together from scraps. My clothes, are trash, handed down by people who loathe me. I'm no one, I have nothing. Without parents, without anything. So things like you being a Vampire, and me being a Human, they hold no firm reality in my mind. There is only you, and me." He stated.

The girl stared at him with wide eyes, just staring at Harry. She was reminded of her sister, her recently dead, killed and butchered Vampire sister, who was skewered by humans. "Akua." the pale girl spoke.

"Huh?" Harry sounded.

"My name, it's Akua." She said quietly.

"Oh, I'm Harry?." Harry said with a small smile, as he held his hand out towards her. Akua's slitted eyes stared at the extended appendage, before she slowly reached out and grabbed it. "A pleasure to meet you." He added.

"...Thanks..." Akua muttered, a bit overwhelmed by the human's generosity.

After a moment Harry sat down next to the girl, who was almost six years older than he was, Akua being round fifteen at the moment. "So, why were you sad?" Harry asked, only to notice Akua tense up and hold her legs to her chest.

"Because...I...I don't want to talk about." Akua muttered sadly.

Harry tilted his head, looking around. "Oh, okay...Where do you live, where's your family?" He asked curiously.

"...I don't have a family...anymore." She admitted.

Harry looked at her unsure, not understanding what she was saying. Never experiencing the loss of a family, or someone he cared about, he couldn't empathize. "Well, do you have a home to go to? Whenever I'm upset, I go...there..." He said, turning his head, looking towards an old, run down house. "…I go home, when I'm there, things make a lot of sense." He admitted.

Akua looked at him and had a curious look, but it was masked quickly. "… I don't have a home, anymore. It was destroyed. My house, everything." She admitted, a tone of sadness in her voice.

Harry looked a bit confused, looking at her fully. She herself looked back at him. "'Home', is recognized patterns. Known spaces. Familiar thought processes of fellow peers. It is belonging. A 'house' is an amount of material. Wood, Stone, Dry-wall enclosures are not 'Home'." He stated, causing the vampire girl to blink a few times. "…Your home is where you are. Where you _were_ is not relevant...Only where you choose to go with someone you care about." He admitted.

"I am sorry for what might've happened to you." Harry admitted, looking down and holding his knees to his chest. "I know what it's like, being alone, angry. I wish I could hurt the people who always hurt me, but I can't." He stated.

"...Why not?" Akua questioned, she herself held a large amount of power, being a master Assassin and S-Class Monster.

"What could I do..." Harry said, continuing to look down. "...But now, that doesn't matter to me at the moment. I just want to make sure you feel a bit better." He stated, causing the girl to lean her head back a bit in surprise.

After a moment, she tilted her head at him. "...You are a really strange person." She commented.

"Y-yeah...most people think that." Harry replied with a tone of sadness, glancing at the side.

"...I like it." Akua added, causing Harry to turn and look towards her.

"I like you, too." Harry stated, smiling a bit at her. He glanced around, and then at her body, and then up at her head. Just taking all of her visage in. He was short of breath every time he looked at her, her inhuman pale skin which reflected the moon light, her glowing crimson-slitted eyes, her blackish-blue hair in two adorable tiny side-pigtails. "...You're kinda strange as well.." He added in a lighthearted tone.

"I guess we're just a couple of strange people." Harry added, as he turned and looked up at the night sky, with Akua following too, looking at the star filled night.

Akua looked up at the endless sea of black, the hundreds of bright dots littering the sea. "…Why...why do humans hate so much?" She asked.

Harry glanced down. "I guess it's because it's the only thing we're good at." He said, causing the vampire girl to look at him.

"Do you hate?" She asked, and she noticed the younger boy had a guilty look on his face.

"Heh...do I hate?" Harry asked, mostly to himself. "...I hate everything. I hate my family, I hate their friends. I hate the place I have to return to every day. I hate the school I barely learn from. I hate the smell of the house I live at, it's emasculating, salty smell of the people I live with. I hate the feelings I feel. The burning desire to destroy everything that makes me so angry…I hate it all." He admitted, looking down sadly.

Akua looked at him, and she watched as he clenched his fists and slowly looked at her. "…I've read stories. People like me, i've read about them. They...T-they aren't the good guys. They're the villains. I don't want to hate, but...I can't stop." Harry admitted. He was never shown love, he was never shown any positive emotion, all he knew was the hate aimed at him.

"Hate everything, so, does that mean you hate me?" Akua questioned.

"No..." Harry admitted, looking at her. "…Everyone i've met, I felt...something from them. An intention. But you, when I saw you. I felt...myself. Angry at everything. I thought, if we became friends. We could help each other." He stated.

Akua glanced down in thought, curious and thoughtful at the same time. "Why does everyone hate you?" She questioned, she knew why everyone hated her. She was a vampire.

"I think It's because I'm different." Harry admitted.

Akua looked at him weirdly, not understanding what that meant. "...Why would you think that?" She questioned.

Harry glanced off. "...I can talk to snakes, they come to me when they need help. I can regrow parts of my body over night. I'm sometimes in one area, and then another in split moments. And sometimes when I concentrate hard, I can make some objects move...just by thinking." He explained.

' _...A Sorcerer?'_ Akua thought, a bit surprised before she felt a bit relieved at Harry not being a complete human. "...You're not different, or strange." She reassured.

Harry sighed in relief. "It's just...I can't bring any of that up with my family. I can't ask questions, but I know that if I bring anything remotely out of the norm. They would want to stamp that weirdness out of me." He informed, getting a scowl from the vampire.

"You're not weird, Harry. They're the ones that are weird." Akua stated seriously.

Harry turned and gave her a smile. "I guess you and I, Akua, are the only normal people in this really weird world, right?" He asked.

"You can say that." Akua agreed, slowly relaxing, lettering her feet touch the ground and the knees move away from her chest, her posture changing from a sad and lonely girl, to a more open posture.

After a few minutes of silence, the two staring at the starry sky. Harry scooted closer towards the vampire girl, he reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, causing her to tense and glance at him.

"I don't really have a family, and...from what I can tell, you lost yours. I was hoping, maybe, you know, we could, possibly look after each other." Harry admitted, giving her a smile.

"...Like family?" Akua asked quietly, before she smiled slightly and reached out, wrapping her arm around Harry. "...I'd...like that." She muttered, before the two stared up at the night sky.

 **Years Later, Year One**

"...I can't believe it." Harry said to himself, walking down the long, spanning halls of Hogwarts.

He was just heading to the Gryffindor Dorm-room. He had just recently tired to inform Professor McGonagall of his suspicions about Snape and the Philosophers Stone.

He trusted the wizarding professors, he trusted most of them at the very least, barring the Potions Teacher. But for them to so blatantly cast aside his suspicions without a second thought. He had no reason to lie, no reason to tell something so grandiose, if not for the right reason.

After the death of a close friend to a Troll, Harry tried to do her proud and learn as much as he could, in honor of her memory. And to a degree he held a similar outlook to the faculty of Hogwarts, but for them to think so little of his warning. So little of his opinion and his thoughts, it hurt. It was a betrayal of his superiors.

 **Year Two**

Sniffling to himself, Harry was by himself, alone in the Gryffindor room, next to his bed. He was sitting on the floor, most of the place vacant.

The ground in front of him distorted, rippling like water, as a figure rose from the ground. Harry raised his head and saw the eighteen year old visage of his long-time vampire friend.

"Akua..." Harry said, the skin around his eyes red, his eyes themselves watery.

The vampire's eyes narrowed. "What is the matter?" She questioned seriously, kneeling down in front of the boy.

"...Everyone hates me again." Harry admitted, his tone dead. "Just days ago, I talked to a snake in front of everyone. Now...now they' think I'm some child psychopath ready to kill them." He said, looking down. "They think I'm a monster." He admitted.

"You are no monster." Akua stated, her crimson eyes compressed, and the area around her eyes darkening, giving her a demented appearance, showing how angry she was.

"I am." Harry admitted, sneering at the door and walls. "Everyone treats me the same. Either I'm some child everyone has impossibly high expectations for, or a pathetic waste of space." He said, thinking of all he had been through.

"I don't think this, my dearest." Akua said seriously, as she reached forward, putting her dainty hand on his shoulder.

Harry reached up and grabbed onto her hand, leaning his face against it, feeling the ice cold chill her skin held. "I've been betrayed by my teachers, I've been betrayed by my family, I've been betrayed by my peers. You're the only one who matters to me now...and forever." He stated.

The vampire girl blushed a bit. Being the kind of person who, when she connected with someone, it developed passed unhealthy points. She held unhealthy possessive and obsessive compulsions when it came to the person she cared about. So she wasn't put off by any statement he said.

"My dearest, even if you were a monster. If you turned into the most decrepit monster, killing left and right. Devouring all in your path, and from that same mouth you devoured everything, you would tell me 'I love you'. I would still say 'I love you' the same way I do know." Akua stated seriously, the twelve year old boy inhaled, closing his eyes and appreciating her words.

"These people who betrayed you, my dearest. What are their names, their appearances. Tell them to me, as so I can wipe their presence from this very planet." Akua said in a very ruthless and demented manner.

"No..." Harry said softly, looking down.

Akua looked angry. "Those pitiful beings hurt you, made you cry. I will not rest until each of them are eliminated." She stated.

"…No." He said, looking at her more seriously. "...I...want to do it." He admitted, surprising the vampire girl. "They betrayed me, everyone's betrayed me...except you. I am a creature of betrayals. They betrayed me, so I must betray them in turn. But now, I wait." He informed, getting an inquisitive look from the vampire girl.

"Right now, we are unseen. So now, we must remain hidden until the time is right – If not. Then any effort we put fort will be for nothing." Harry said, glancing off at the door of the room.

"But dearest..." Akua said, kneeling down in front off the sitting boy. "...I can easily fight them all, kill them all." She informed.

"It is true." Harry admitted. "But...i can't. I'm not you. I can't do any of the amazing things you can do. You are a powerful vampire. You can change form, summon things form you own power, become completely and utterly untouchable. And at the taste of my blood...you're revived anew. All of those things, you can go within a blink of an eye." He said seriously, and looked into the vampire's eyes. "...You must trust me. If I am exposed too soon, for what I am. Then this will be over before it even started." He stated, glancing away from her, knowing in the scheme of things, he was pretty weak. Compared to Dumbledore and Voldemort, and even most of the Professors outclassed him almost comically.

Akua looked down at her long-time friend, who she held an obsession towards and wanted to protect and please, any way possible. "You...want to be stronger?" She questioned.

"...I don't want to become a vampire." Harry stated almost instantly.

"What? No." Akua said, giving him a look. "...I know a technique, a fighting style. It's how i've gotten as far as I have. I want...I want you to learn it too." She informed seriously.

"You can't mean..." Harry started, but was silenced by Akua's smile, which showed her pointed vampire teen.

 **Year Three**

Deep within the library of Hogwarts, a now teenage Harry sat by himself at a table, dozens, upon hundreds of magical books laid about and around him.

Harry's eyes scanned one of the open books, absorbing the information with a curious vigor. For almost a year and a half, since his 'turn', since he experienced everyone being so suspicious and distrustful of him, for betraying him. Since then, Harry was filled with questions.

After the disillusionment he experienced with his peers and his teachers, Harry became very self-reliant, manipulative, and wary of the intentions of others. He trusted only one at the moment, and at that moment, she wasn't around, so he had only himself. In fact, he hadn't seen Akua in a year or so, since the Christmas of Last year.

In the library, surging through the books, Harry wasn't looking for any spell, curse, or hex he could use. He found them pointless and childish. The fact that everyone could use them, anyone could potentially learn them, was abhorrent. Added the fact that anyone could, at the possibility of learning such spells, could also learn their weakness and counter.

No, he was going to make his own spells. But right now, what he was searching so zealously for, was Magic. He wanted to learn about Magic, what it was. Harry believed there was no superiority between 'Dark Magic' and 'Light Magic'.

Harry believed himself to be intelligent, knowing that his philosophy would be regarded as fanatical by both Light and Dark users. Hence the reason he stayed in the background, which was hard in it's own right, with everyone focusing on him all the time. He preferred to stay in the shadows at the time, not speaking out.

As he learned more and more about what Magic was, every question he had, led him to more and more questions, with only few unsatisfying answers. At the moment, out of all the information he could gather, he could only come up with two conclusions as to what 'Magic' was.

Magic was either a being, a sort of uncaring, insidious God that used the lives of the planet as pawns in a pernicious game of balance between 'Light and Dark'. This, he thought, was evidenced by the widespread occurrences of destruction and death that had persistently transpired throughout the world to that point, many of which could be traced to a conflict between Magic-Users.

The only other option was Magic in essence, was us, humans. It was the cultivated, amalgamated form off life's mark on the universe. Every person, every animal, every creature in the universe, the release in energy from someone's conception, to the wound and ripple in universe when someone died. All the combined energy from everyone's intertwining emotion, passion, life-death. All forming a sphere which held itself together, against the great and vast tide, known as the expanding universe. Magic was simply an energy force created by life-and-death, in an infinite cycle. That all the destruction created by magic-users was simply their human nature, to attack what is different, to feed on war and death.

Harry found both theories to be very possible, and both of them gave him similar goals. If Magic was the former, than in a sense it is the reason he's lived such a life. It's 'destiny' it planned for him, the destinies it planned for everyone. It it were the case, he would try to kill it, the being residing inside such a force, playing with everyone's lives.

If it was the later though, he would wish to harness such an energy, to master it entirely. But to do that though, he would need to immerse himself in both light and dark aspects of Magic. To truly absorb the power of magic, the life-force of a sentient being. He would have to learn how to sever their connection between Life and Magic, and absorb the power it causes.

Harry felt it before, when he let Akua feed on him, something he didn't mind to do. Feeling the affects of her draining his blood, the physical representation of his life-force. Even when he was younger, in Privet Drive, in the cupboard, in the darkness. Where he saw bugs, insects, rodents.

He had reached out with magic, being so hungry, so starved on a physical level by his family, and a physiological level by his family as well. Out of instinct he 'fed' on them, and their life-force, keeping himself alive in the process.

Harry saw it as something to perfect. Magic was, in both theories, an energy that flowed through all living things. And like energy, it may be harnessed, channeled, and consumed at times. It could even be a substance that could burn and ignite.

How he achieved such ability, though was simple in a sense. Instead of sending one's will through connections in Magic, creating a spell. That connection is drawn upon, fed upon, and drained completely. Since all life was touched by Magic, it's why such an ability is utterly terrifying.

But right now, Harry was immersing himself in the study of what Magic was. He would use it as he would use a poison, and in hopes of understanding It, he will learn how to fully manipulate it.

 **Year Three, End**

At the edge of the Great Lake, Sirius Black, the Godfather of Harry Potter, and a notorious criminal was dead on the shore.

Above the massive lake, was an almost maelstrom of more then hundred of black cloaked creatures, all of them circling above the water. The water itself having frozen over due to the immense presence they projected. The creatures seemed to come out of darkness, yet create a blanket of darkness itself.

Standing next to Sirius, Harry stood, looking up the massive horde of Dementors. "Such annoying creatures." Harry said to himself, watching the horde of more than hundreds of Dementors circle around, hovering in the air.

Harry slowly took a breath, his eyes were narrowed heavily, almost into slits, as he faced the massive horde. He raised his hand and leveled it into the air, at the creatures.

He felt the Will of the Dementors, the chilling affect of their mere presence. He felt them reaching out, all of them trying to grasp at his emotions, his will, his soul. He grabbed onto their reach, and mirrored what they were trying to do.

" _Nihilus."_ Harry muttered, using his own person spell, a unique word to link with the action and affect he wanted, allowing him to link it with an emotion, allowing him to fire off a more stable, and easily usable technique. Using a made up word, a combined form of Nihilist and Annihilate, 'Believes in Nothing' and 'Reduce to nonexistence'. It spoke about what the spell would do.

Harry's hand was engulfed in fiery red, crackling energy. A lance of energy shot forward, before it zipped around, changing direction a few times. As it moved, an electrical-distortion sound filed the air, before the lance of energy hit one of the Dementors.

A loud shriek came from the creature, as it's body was reduced to dust. In it's place though as a twisted mangled, black-white ball of spiritual energy. As the spiritual essence of the Dementors 'flew' towards Harry, the lance of fiery red energy split and divided, shooting out in multiple directions, the energy cutting into, and vaporizing the Dementors.

Dozens of shrieks and distorting-electrical sounds filled the air, as smaller tendrils of energy crackled along the frozen water. Every time a bolt of the draining energy destroyed a Dementor, the energy split apart into more tendrils of energy, until there was a volatile storm of the deadly force.

Slowly, the massive horde of Dementors were reduced to nothing, only glowing black-white, black-blue or black-green orbs of their spirit essence remained. Their physical bodies having been destroyed.

The hundreds of spiritual orbs retracted, drifting towards Harry, as he held his hand out. The tendrils of energy wrapping around the orbs, before he closed his hand, melding and pushing the spirits together, forming a singular mass.

The singular mass took the form of a mixture of pitch black, bright blue and dark red. Harry reached out and touched the mass of essence, and hummed curiously. He had already absorbed the magical energy of the Dementors, meaning what was in front of him, was the metaphysical remains. Their spirit, or at the very least the amalgamation of all the spirits and souls the Dementors devoured.

Souls were pretty powerful objects, immensely so. Being almost tiny suns comparatively. Harry hadn't mastered his ability of devouring magical energy, to the point of absorbing a soul. So he couldn't absorb what was in front of him, but he didn't want to pass up such a powerful source of energy. It would be a waste, a pitiful waste in his eyes.

"Let's see what I can..." Harry said, looking down at Sirius and then at the ground, next to him. He looked at his own shadow, and raised an eyebrow. "…Always with me." He stated, looking at his shadow. The thing that was always with him. Like a reflection on a Mirror, Shadows did hold a significance in the Magical World.

A Shadow is something everyone and everything has. In mythology, they were thought of as doppelgangers of the person that cast them, their Alter-Ego. In they world he lived in, Harry realized there was a sense of duality in the Magical World, for every action or object, there was an equal and opposite form of it. A person, the physical being Harry was, he was formed by his past, his memories, his ideals, which have formed him into what he is now. A shadow, in magical mythology, is a being that consists of all his characteristic, which he hasn't chosen to incorporate into himself. It was his dark, hidden, Alter-Self. Every option, every choice he hasn't or has yet to make. His shadow contained all of the unused aspects, or potentials of his personal evolution.

Harry looked at his shadow, looking inquisitive. He knelt down, putting a hand on his shadow, while his other hand was touching the combined spiritual essence of the hundreds of Dementors, as well as their victims. Sparks of fiery red energy crackled off of Harry's hand, as the energy connected with the spiritual essence.

He used the fiery tendrils energy, and tethered them to his shadow on the ground, pulling the two together, or for specifically the spiritual essence towards the shadow. As the spiritual essence was pressed against the shadow, the energy began to ripple and liquify, the spiritual essence slowly merging with the shadow. As it merged, the air around the shadow distorted and warbled, creating a distinct sound.

Eventually the two objects were melded together, with Harry kneeling over his shadow. Slowly Harry stood up looking down at his shadow. As he looked at his shadow, a pair of bright blue eyes opened, the eyes being where the eyes on a person would be.

"Hello." Harry said, looking at the shadow.

A loud cracking sound came from the shadow, as a mouth formed underneath the pair of eyes. Inside the mouth was a bright blue glow, similar to the eyes, with four pointed vampire-like teeth in the mouth.

"Hello..." The shadow replied, it's voice high-pitched and watery, like it was speaking through water. "…My Mast- _aa._ " It added, saying the last part of the word in a whisper.

"Hmm..." Harry sounded, looking down at his animated shadow.

 **Before Year Four, Azkaban**

A storm raged, water crashed against a stone surface of a tall-building. Thunder lanced across the dark sky, hitting the Prison, over and over, in the same area.

Within the area of the prison, A fourteen year old Harry was sitting by himself, in a cold and dark cell of the grim Azkaban prison. The long, drawn out, rattling breaths filled the air, as a Dementor drifted idle through the hallway. Frost formed along the walls and bars, with Harry scowling at the exit/entrance of the cell.

Harry looked down, scowling at himself. He remembered how he arrived in the situation he was in. He had freed Sirius, but realized his own arrogance now. Even he had to deal with the consciences. But after freeing his Godfather, he was confronted by Severus, Dumbledore and The Minster, Cornelius Fudge.

He was questioned, he was demanded, he was interrogated, literally…as apposed to figuratively. He would deny his involvement, but over a hundred missing Dementors wasn't something that could be swept under a rug. But to Harry's own shock, Dumbledore suggested Veritaserum. After a few moments, a few specific questions asked, and all was history as they say.

Harry brought his legs closer towards his chest, scowling and looking down, resting his face in his knees. ' _It seems they never end…'_ He thought, remembering the betrayals that shaped his life. The betrayal of his family, them treating him like a freak. The betrayal of the faculty of Hogwarts, them turning their backs on him when he needed them the most, only for him to take the situation in his own hands and defeat the Dark Lord. The betrayal of all of his peers, when they turned on him, all of them thinking he was some psychopath trying to kill all the Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods. The betrayal of Peter, who sold his parents out, causing them to be killed and him to be in the situation he was in.

And now the Betrayal from his Government. The beings that were trusted to guard and protect their society. To keep them safe. The corruption was obvious, and he was paying the price.

Harry leaned his head back, pressing it against the stone wall, feeling the vibrations of the lightning crackling against the strong stone of Azkaban.

He closed his eyes and tried to see, with his eyes closed. He tried to feel the shifting currents in the world, to see _through_ them.

Harry focused and let go at the same time, and felt the area around him. The darkness, cold and barren, of the Dementors gliding about the Prison. He took a breath and stretched out, and felt the rumble of the quaking sea a kilometer blew, the distant shake the waters had against the building's walls.

He took another breath, and guided himself further in his own mediation. He heard the distant breathing of the other criminals inside the buildings, as they hid in the darkness. Taking another breath, Harry listened deeper _into_ the closest prisoner.

' _...Master will come back. Soon, he will come back. He will come for me. He will kill everyone of this pathetic, fifthly creatures…'_ The voice of a raving woman thought. ' _...Master will come back…'_ It sounded, repeating.

Harry's eyes opened for a moment, a bit surprised. ' _I heard a prisoner's surface thoughts…_ ' He mused, but he frowned a bit. Everyone had their own magic, well to be more specific when a being is touched by magic, when it flows through them, that small bit turns and adjusts to that specific person. _'It would seem I can piggy-back off of someone else magic and slip into their mind for a time.'_ He thought.

But the question came up, being stuck here for the moment, was such listening in on the mind, enough to perceive the world around him? No, it wasn't. ' _...To listen to the thoughts of another, is almost like attempting to perceive the universe with only one sense.'_ He thought.

Harry took another breath and calmed himself. He was able to brush the surface thoughts of someone around him, perhaps he could do something more. After he calmed himself, he silenced his own thoughts, kept them still. He imagined himself in a room, filled with a thousand fountains, all the water flowing loudly, before the waters suddenly fell silent and still. He imagined a cold stillness, which formed around him, keeping everything still.

And then he stretched out, feeling the prison around him. He stripped away the hard stone of the building, and saw the souls and minds of the people that filled it's corridors. With more thoughts, dreams, and worries than can fill the space of the prison.

The raving and rambling thoughts of an insane witch repeated itself over and over again. Followed by more, by hundreds of equally insane trains of thoughts.

' _I can't believe Dumbledore wants us to keep The Boy-Who-Live here. What the hell is he thinking?'_ Came the thought of a male guard, near the center of the facility. ' _He says something about unlocking some hidden potential. I don't get it.'_ The thought continued.

All the thoughts blended together, causing Harry to take another breath, perceiving everything at once. Harry heard a rippling hum in the background, but chose to ignore it as he processed all the thoughts.

' _...Do you hear me…'_ Harry thought, transmitting that thought along, to all he was perceiving. And then there was pure silence for a few moments, before everyone, in every cell started yelling in fear, that someone was in their minds.

Harry leaned his head back, before he looked up at the tiny window to the cell, with the rain falling like crazy, water dripped through the hole. As he watched the water fall, his face became melancholic, being reminded of Akua. Her name being the equivalent of Aqua, in the English language.

He hadn't seen her for almost two years now, causing him to frown. He glanced down and then looked at the water, before he leaned back and closed his eyes, taking a breath and focusing. He centered himself, listening to the currents of Magic around the world.

"...Akua...Shuzen..." He muttered, pronouncing her name perfectly. How she always pronounced it, even with her Chinese dialect. He didn't know much about Akua's family tree, but he did know her father was Japanese and her mother was Chinese, she herself being raised in China.

All beings have a name and a 'Name'. Anytime anyone says your name it touches you, but when Wizard, or a supernatural being, says your Name, and means it, the effect is amplified a thousandfold. Having a persons' name, they get a direct conduit to the person. A magical link can be created by associating yourself to it in a magical sense, in a similar way that you would if you had; hair, nail clippings, or blood. You have to know exactly how to say the name, just knowing it wasn't good enough.

But Harry knew Akua for almost half of his life, he _knew_ how to say her name. And while the name-link isn't reliable on a Mortal, since they are prone to changing over time, due to their own perceptions of themselves, which are always changing. Supernatural beings don't usually change, or most of them usually don't. If a Vampire is inclined to kill you, it will still do that a month later, or even decades later.

Harry's eyes opened and he inhaled sharply, when he felt a connection form. Across the planet, in Japan, in a secluded castle, Akua's eyes opened.

"...Who's there?" Akua asked seriously, her eyes narrowing and her posture becoming hostile.

"...Akua...are you there? I'm not sure if this is working?" A familiar voice asked, causing Akua to look around.

"My dearest...where are you? What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around her room, but didn't see a thing.

"...I'm in Azkaban." Harry replied, causing Akua to freeze up, she knew what that place was. "…I'm in a cell, I'm talking to you through Magic." He informed, still in his cell, thunder lancing across the sky.

Akua slowly fell to her knees, in her room, in the Shuzen Castle. "M-My...I-I'm so sorry...I...I didn't stay with you." She said, her voice dead sounding. "W-While you are at your school...M-my family, my family contacted my. And I...i wanted to know who they were…and...my sisters, I have to protect my younger sisters..." She sounded, and Harry could feel the immense sadness she was feeling, the pain she had.

Harry exhaled through his nose, leaning his head back. "H-Harry, I-I'm so sorry. Please...I didn't betray..." She started.

"Akua, please be quiet." Harry said softly. "I'm not angry at you...In fact, it's _so nice_ hearing your voice again." He admitted.

"What happened, dearest? Why are you locked up?" Akua questioned.

"A set of unforeseen circumstances. Nothing I can't handle. I guess, having you always in my shadow made me a bit reckless...I always thought my cute little vampire friend would always break me out of a bind." Harry admitted, looking down.

Akua herself slowly sat back, on her lavish bed. She had her hands in her lap, her blackish blue hair hanging in front of her face. "I'll get you out, just let give me a few days. I will find you." Akua declared, having a deranged and psychotic look in her eyes, her blood-lust clearly visible.

"No, I got myself into this problem, I'll get myself out of it. You Akua, you have a family. When I get out..." He trailed off.

"...I'll introduce you to my dearest sisters." Akua said with a small smile on her face.

Harry leaned his head back. "...Tell me about them." He spoke, wanting to pass the time.

Akua ran a hand through her dark hair, reminiscing. "My youngest sister, Kokoa, she's so fiery, filled with so much anger and a need for recognition. But, I believe she'll get control of herself, and become terrifying. Then there's my Beloved little sister, Moka. She reminds my so much of you, when you were younger. Innocent, yet filled with so much wisdom. Always wanting to be my friend. And then there's the sister closest to my age, Kahlua. She's so strong, stronger than me...she even frightens me sometimes. But she's filled with so much guilt, she cries so much." She commented.

"...Kokoa, Moka, Kahlua and Akua. Cocoa, Mocha, Kahlua, and Aqua. Why is it you and your sisters are named after drinks?" Harry asked, having a lighthearted tone.

Akua pouted a bit, by herself. "They sound lovely though, I'm glad _you_ have a nice family." Harry said, causing Akua to grimace and look down.

She remembered what he told her about how horrible his family was. "Not just my family, beloved. They're your family, too." Akua informed.

"Heh, so we're married now?" Harry asked.

"You willingly gave me your blood to drink, when I was getting weak and hungry. Blood is currency of the Soul, for you to willingly give it to me, we're on Blood-sucking terms." Akua informed, having a blush on her face. "You were my first." She admitted, referring to drinking blood. "We might as well be." She added. "...You don't mind, right?" She asked.

"I'm thirteen and your eighteen." Harry said dully. "I don't think I can legally say anything about that..." He said. "...But…but emotionally, yes. I suppose we are...linked, bound together." He admitted.

Akua smiled a bit, alone in her room, before she looked at the door and then back down again. She gripped the edge of her bed, having an unsure look on her face.

Harry felt a shift in her emotional state, causing him to frown. "What's the matter, Akua?" He asked seriously.

"...I ah, I..." Akua started, before she took a breath and calmed herself. "My family didn't contact me, someone came to me and informed me, my family was looking for me. That person who told me, was my Grandfather, or a clone of him. He wants me to manipulate my sisters, to push them apart. To help my step-mother, so she could break the seal that my grandfather is trapped in. I'm tasked with the duty of freeing him, and he promised me, he wouldn't harm my beloved sisters." She admitted.

Harry frowned. "...Do you think this would scare me or something? You are no monster Akua, I will never see you as one. You can be the most..." He started.

"I think he's lying. I think he's going to betray me once I break the seal." Akua informed.

"...Betray you..." Harry said quietly, but Akua heard it in her mind.

"I think he will try to kill my sisters." Akua admitted. "...I don't want my precious sisters to die." She said seriously.

"What's your Grandfather's name?" Harry questioned.

"...Alucard..." Akua replied.

"Well..." Harry said, adjusting his glasses and smirked darkly. "...It would seem Alucard, needs a lesson in betrayal. Since he even thought about harming such cute vampires, such as you and your sisters. He deserves nothing but death." He informed.

Akua blushed a bit, at him calling her cute. "…What are you planning?" She asked.

"Give me a moment, tell me everything. His plan, his abilities. Every piece on this chess board." Harry said seriously, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Akua glanced down. She knew Harry was younger than she was, but she knew he was smarter than her. He was smarter than most of her family in magical regards at the least. But she also believed in his abilities.

"...Tell me, everything." Harry muttered.

"Alright then." Akua said with a small smirk.

 **Fourth Year**

Sitting by himself in the under belly of Hogwarts, in the dark and desolate Chamber of Secrets. Harry was by himself, like always, having no friends at Hogwarts after his second year. The death of one child, scaring off the potential friendship of another.

It had happened again, everyone seemed to hate him again. In between his fingers, Harry slowly twirled his wand. It was his original wand, the one he got with Hagrid years ago. From his wand, Harry felt a familiar chill, a comforting chill only matched by Akua's inhumanly pale, flawless skin.

Since he and his wand held a unique magical bond, they both started out light. But, as Harry changed, as his perspectives changed, so did his wand. While his wand held a phoenix Feather, holding an aliment with the Light. But even Voldemort's wand originally held an aliment with the light, but his was twisted to the darkness.

Harry didn't believe in a superiority in the light or dark, so in turn his wand didn't either. And like Harry grew and changed, so did the wand, it physically represented the change. Along the shaft of the wand, from the handle, up to the tip, were triple edged ridges, which twisted along the shaft and ended at the tip. Along the flat ends of the shaft, were several tiny Nordic symbols which gave off a low, humming, fiery orange glow. And the handle itself seemed to replaced or at the very least had a layer of Black Locust wood.

Harry sat on the cold floor of the Chamber, one leg stretched forward, while the other was closer to him, his knee against his abdomen. The arm in which he held his wand, was resting over his knees, lightly spinning the wand in his fingers.

"Goblet of Fire, Goblet of Fire." He said to himself, resenting the object for spiting out his name.

He stared at the remains of the Basilisk he killed years ago, before he grimaced, feeling a pain in his forehead. Harry brought his wand up and pressed the tip to his scar, and slowly rubbed circles around his scar. As he idly rubbed at his scar, Harry looked down in thought.

He slowly pulled his wand back, almost mirroring what he saw other wizards do, when they pulled their memories out. As he did so, he looked a bit surprised to see a writhing form of deep black, smokey energy. It was small, bit it's motion was erratic, writhing about.

"The hell is this?" He asked, looking at Voldemort's Spiritual Fragment.

Harry lowered his wand, the smokey energy writhing about. As he inclined his head forward, looking at it, he felt warm liquid running down his cheek. He reached up with his free hand and lightly dabbed at his cheek and pulled his hand back, revealing his fingers had blood on it. He reached up further and touched his forehead, where his scar was and he felt the focal point of the blood.

It didn't take Harry to long to put two-and-two together. "...That was inside my scar." He said unsure, looking at it. Feeling a familiar presence he had felt before. The same presence he felt in his first year fighting Quarrel, and Tom Riddle's Diary in his second year. He felt Voldemort. "...A piece of his spirit, it was always inside me." Harry said unsure, and he realized why his scar hurt so much in Voldemort's presence. The piece in his forehead was trying to return to the original.

Harry looked at the writhing soul fragment, before his eyes were drawn towards the black ink-stain which was on the ground near the statue head of Salazar. He looked back at the soul fragment and then back at the spot. "...No...Multiple fragments?" He asked himself.

"My Scar, Voldemort, The Diary..." Harry listed, and was baffled. If there was three, than there could be more. But what could he do? He can't kill a soul, he wasn't sure if that was even possible. He held a fragment of Voldemort's soul, what was he going to do with it?

He glanced down at his shadow and raised an eyebrow. "...Change it's form, it's purpose." He said, his eyes drifting towards the skeletal remains of the Basilisk he killed.

"Hmm..." Harry sounded, before he whistled. "…Come here." He instructed, as the flickering flames of candles in the Chamber caused his shadow to twitch, before the darkness vanished completely.

The sound of bubbling water filled the air, as a black mass was crouching a few feet behind the boy. Harry turned around, looking at the shadowy mass, before it slowly stood up. It took a humanoid shape, it's body was more than six feet tall, before a pair of glowing blue eyes formed on the blank-black face, with a bright blue mouth opening, revealing pointed vampire-like teeth. Bright blue flames seemed to rise from it's head, with black bubbles rising from the shadow creatures head.

"What is it you require..." The shadow began in a high-pitched watery void, as it slashed it's hands out, causing the black mass around it to flare out, revealing it was wearing a large cloak, it having a high-collar. The inner part of the cloak was red, with the creature having a multitude of skulls around it's chest. "...My mast- _aa_!" It said, finishing in a whisper.

The shadow creature brought it's thin, lanky arms up, pushing it's unnaturally pointed fingers together, which seemed to be a third of the length longer than the normal finger.

"Demongo..." Harry said, looking at the animated shadow. "...I want you bring me more of this..." He said, holding up the writhing, smokey form of Voldemort's spiritual fragment.

"Ohh, the spiritual essence of a fallen enemy. If that is what you require, then I will be done, my mast _-aa_." Demongo informed, leaning his head forward, the beings flaming head giving off a bubbly sound. The shadow creature covered it's body with it's cloak, reaching out towards the spiritual fragment, only for Harry to pull it back.

"No, this stays with me. I have plans for it. I want you to track down the rest..." Harry started, before he motioned towards the large, black ink-stain on the ground. "…An object containing something similar created that, you should get a trail from it. If you find any objects holding something like this, bring it to me, will you?" He questioned.

"An object Hmm, not a being?" Demongo questioned.

"No beings. If you find an object, bring it to me. If you find someone though, leave it be. I don't want anything alerted. If someone is there, they could have some defense against shadows. You never know." Harry rambled off.

"No longer worry for you troubles. I will retrieve this objects, do not fret, Mast- _aa._ " Demongo spoke, before he turned and vanished in a bright blue flame, dissipating.

With the Corporal Shadow Creature gone, Harry turned and looked at the Basilisk Skeleton and the writhing form of Voldemort's soul. He slowly crossed his arms, lightly tapping his fingers against his own arm.

 **A Few Days Later**

Harry slowly walked from the Gryffindor Common Room, heading towards the Great Hall. He had his hands crossed, his head lowered a bit, a frown on his face. His left hand was resting over his right bicep, as he rolled his wand between his fingers.

He entered the Great Hall, glancing around the four massive tables. He ignored the glares from three-fourths of the school students. Like he normally did, he tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes, almost to the point where they looked closed and walked to the Gryffindor table.

With his new 'sensing' ability, he didn't need to 'see' to know where he was going. As he sat down at the table, Harry leaned forward, his elbow on the table and he continued to roll his wand in-between his fingers.

"Heh, moping around still, Potter?" A sneering voice of Draco questioned, his group of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy sniggering at the insult.

"It must be a great view..." Harry said uncaringly. "...On your high-horse, that is." He said, turning and facing the Slytherins, his eyes closed. "…It will be sight for me, when you fall, hard. When your world eventually crashes around you, and you are trying and failing to grasp on the miniscule moments and pathetic lulls of your life." He said, his mouth stretching, forming into a smile. "I will remember this, and ask the same question you asked me." He replied.

"You're a creep, Potter." Draco sneered, loosing any amusement he held.

Harry shrugged uncaringly, as he looked away from the group. "You're views on me, don't change who I am. But they do change how I perceive you, though." He admitted.

"I can't wait to see you fail, Potter." Draco snapped angrily, storming off with his group.

"Bye-bye." Harry replied, smiling at the Slytherins and waved. "See you in potions!" He said happily.

A few hours later, Harry was in the dungeons of Hogwarts, where potions was taught. As he arrived at the dungeon, he noticed mostly if not all of the Slytherins wore badges, all which had a message on them. 'Support Cedric Diggory, The Real Hogwarts Champion.'

"Like them Potter?" Draco asked, crossing his arms. "And look at this." He said, pressing the badge, causing it to shit and say 'Potter Stinks'. With all of the Slytherin laughing, and as all of them followed to change their badge, one laugh deafened them all.

"Muhahahaha!" Harry laughed, loudly and in a fake hysteria. "That's so hilarious, the ingenious of it" He said, tapping the side of his head, his eyes closed. "The message is so stupid, it makes other people as stupid as you, when you read it. Honestly, this is your best work, Draco. Kudos to you. I mean, whoever came up with these badges, could've put at least more effort than none into this, and could've come up with an interesting insult." He said, as he stepped closer towards them, his ever-present smile on his face. "But then again, I can count your combined IQ on a single hand, so I'm surprised half of you know how to put a pin in cloth." He insulted.

He held his hand out towards Draco. "Can I have on? I want to keep it as a memento. I got such a good laugh out of it, I want one, so when I'm down in the dumps again, I can get a good pick me up." He said in a mocking politeness.

The Slytherins retracted, but Draco glared at the boy. "You think you're better than us?" He asked.

"...No, not really." Harry admitted uncaringly.

But the seemed to aggravate Draco, as he leveled his wand at the teen and screamed an incantation. Harry turned, taking a unique stance. In his left hand, he held his wand, rearing it back, with his right arm in front, acting like a barrier. His right arm was raised, his left hand and wand pointed right at Draco. Harry's right arm was almost level with his face, and Draco was almost petrified at what he saw, when Harry opened one eye, the other being covered by his hair.

He saw a dark green, slitted eye, matching that of a serpent or a cat. " _Rakurai!"_ Harry hissed, as he thrust his wand forward, still underneath his arm. A sound matching that of a thunder clap filled the hallway, as a thin, incredibly fast bolt of almost lightning shot forward, lancing through the air and vaporizing Draco's spell.

Sparks of electricity crackled about, Draco frozen in place, staring at Harry with wide eyes. Hell, most of the Slytherins seemed to have moved back, and were silenced as well.

"What is all this noise!?" Snape questioned deadly, before an echoing rattle of all of the Slytherins spoke at once, trying to explain what had happened. But he silenced them when he pointed at Draco. "Explain." He stated.

"H-Harry attacked me." Draco admitted, still stunned.

"I do have to admit, it is true." Harry said casually, getting Snape's attention, the boy's eyes closed and his mouth forming an ever-present smile. "Tempers were flared, jokes went a bit too far. I'm sure you know how some jokes can get out of hand, when his joke reached that point...well..." He trailed off.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the teen. "...Fifty points." He stated.

"I suppose it does seem far, Professor." Harry agreed, smiling.

Snape frowned at the teen. He couldn't read Harry's mind, hell he hadn't been able to since the beginning of the year. He knew a few bits and pieces of what happened to him, him going to Azkaban. While he didn't really believe that was a good idea, he didn't care enough to protest. But Harry didn't seem insane, or hold the mystical eye power Dumbledore seemed to predict he would have.

In fact, Harry was more...darker than before. Usually, Harry was a quiet, broody, if not grumpy kid. But now, he was acting different. And Snape wasn't sure if it was good or not.

As the students filed into the class room, Harry sat near the back, 'watching' Snape, as the lesson started. "Antidotes, you should have all prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then we'll select someone on whom to test one." Snape spoke, his eyes glancing over at a smiling Harry.

A knock on the door interrupted the class though, as a young boy, Collin entered the room and shuffled towards Snape.

"Yes?" Snape asked curtly.

"Please sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." Collin informed.

"Potter has another hour of potions to complete." Snape said irritated. "He will go upstairs when this class is finished." He added coldly.

"S-sir, Mister Bagman wants him to go, with all the champions. I think he wants them to take photographs." Collin admitted.

"Very well, very well, Potter. Leave your things, I want you back down here to test your antidote!" Snape snapped angrily.

"Please sir, he has to take his things with him all the champions..." Collin started again.

"Very well!" Snape snapped at the boy and looked at Harry, to see the boy's smile had dimmed a bit, his mouth opened in frustration.

"I was looking forward towards this class..." Harry commented idly, as he stood up. "…Poisons and Antidotes, my favorite." He added, as he grabbed his back and headed towards the door, and left.

Harry ignored Collin, as the boy rambled on and on about him. As soon as he arrived at the right place however, the boy left. He opened the door to the room and noticed it was a small class room, with most of the internal objects being pushed aside.

He looked around and saw the pudgy Bagman sitting in one of the desks. He saw Viktor Krum standing by himself in a corner, brooding to himself. He saw Cedric and Fleur talking to each other, and he saw a small man with a black camera in the corner.

"Ah, there he is, Champion Number Four, in you come, in you come!" Bagman announced, when he noticed the wayward teen. "There's nothing to worry about, it's just the Wand-Weighing Ceremony." He informed.

"Wand weighing..." Harry said unsure, his smile being more strained for a moment, as he held his wand in a tight grip.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know. As they are your most important tools in the tasks ahead." Bagman informed. "The expert is upstairs now, with Dumbledore." He added. "After that, there will be a photo-shoot with Ms Rita Skeeter." He informed, motioning to a woman in lightly colored robes. "She's doing a small story on the Tournament." He commented.

"Maybe not _that_ small, Bagman." Rita commented, her eyes focusing on Harry. "Oh, I wonder if I can have a little word with Harry, before we start." She admitted. "The youngest Champion, to add a bit of color." She spoke, staring at the boy.

"Certainly, if the boy has no objection." Bagman replied.

"I would love too, but I am a bit afraid to admit. I am not always the best speaker when it comes to the ladies." Harry said, in a polite, indirect tone. His eyes closed and a smile on his face. "I am sure you understand, miss." He said.

"Nonsense." Rita said, stepping forward.

"I'm afraid he's spoken, Rita. Sorry." Bagman said, causing Rita to huff in annoyance and walk off.

Harry inclined his head forward, his smile turning sinister, with his eyes closed, he held a serpent-like appearance. He watched the woman leave, before he slowly sat down at a desk, in front of a table. He had his wand in his hand, slowly twirling it between his fingers.

After a few minutes the 'judges' of the tournament sat at the table, the judges being the Headmasters, and Game-master of the tournament. At his side, he saw Fleur sit down on his right, since he was sitting on the furthest left, no one sat on his other side.

He stared forward, as he noticed Rita move herself into a dark corner. He noticed Cedric sat at Fleur's other side, with Viktor at his. Dumbledore smiled. "May I introduce, Mr. Ollivander?" He asked, talking to the champions, sitting at the judges table. "He will be checking your wands to make sure they are in good condition, before the tournament." He informed.

"Madam, Delacour. Could we have you forward, first, please?" Ollivander asked softly, stepping into the middle of the room.

Fleur moved towards him and handed him her wand. "Hmm...Nine and a half inches, inflexible, rose-wood, and containing...dear me." Ollivander observed.

"An 'air from zhe 'ead of a veela. One of my grandmuzzer's." Fleur informed.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, opening one eye and looking at the girl. She was beautiful, now doubt about that. But she hardly compared to _her._

"Yes, yes. I never used Veela hair myself of course, I think it happens to make rather temperamental wands. However to each is own, and if this suits you..." Ollivander trailed off, checking the wand over. He cast a small spell, summoning a few flowers, before handing the wand back to the blonde girl. "Very well, very well. It seems your wand is in working order." He spoke, picking up the flowers and handing them to Fleur, along with her wand.

Harry watched as the old wand-maker inspect the other two champions' wands. As that went on, Harry turned his head slightly and looked at Dumbledore. The old man in question was studying Harry, as the boy studied Dumbledore in turn.

"...Mr. Potter..." Ollivander's voice spoke, grabbing the teen's attention.

Harry stood up and took a few steps towards the old wand-maker, brandishing his wand and held it out towards Ollivander. The old man reached out and grabbed onto it, but Ollivander noticed Harry hadn't let go. He even noticed the unsure look on the teen's face, through the smile he had.

"...I'm not going to break it." Ollivander said softly, causing Harry to sigh and release it, letting the old wand-maker look at the Foci. "...Ah, yes, yes, yes...How well I remember." He spoke, his voice trailing off, his eyes glinting, as he looked the wand over.

"Oh my..." He said, his fingers running over the three edges along the shaft of the wand, which twisted all the way to the tip. "...I believe, a wand chooses a wizard, same as a wizard chooses their wand. The bond formed between wizard and wand, are complex and mysterious. Some wands resist their master, impeding their potential. There are some wands, that hold such a strong bond with their master, when that master passes...the wand wilts away, ceasing to work." Ollivander spoke.

"To think, you would be the later." The Wand-maker spoke, looking at the mutated wand. "A Wand learns from it's master, as they learn from it. It seems, your wand, as taken on traits from you, Mr. Potter." He said, his fingers running along the triple-edges along the shaft. "...Ridged, guarded, protected...and, in love." He said, his eyes looking over the sigils which gave off a glow. The sigils being Nordic in nature.

Harry frowned a bit at the comment, he didn't know Ollivander could read that. On his wand, he inscribed a poem. A love poem to his vampire friend. Magic, or at the very least a basis in manipulating it, was fueled by emotion. The two strongest of emotions Harry had within him were Hate, and love. And to him, it was hard to Hate, it being a constant work, a perpetuating work.

"...And you changed the handle I see..." Ollivander spoke, his eyes looking at the wood. "I don't believe I use this type though." He commented.

"It's Black Locust wood." Harry admitted, causing the wand-maker's eyebrow to raise.

"Oh my, so strong..." Ollivander commented, recognizing the wood name, it being known for it's strength. "…But its so poisonous too. But even with this, 'shell'. It still remains the same as it was, when I first saw it." He said, looking more at Harry than at the wand. "It's grown, it's adapted, it's changed. But, deep down, through the hard shell, the burning ambition, and pain. It still..." He trailed off, his misty eyes studying Harry.

Harry's smile had turned into a frown, his eyes still closed. "…Is it in working condition?" He questioned, irritated.

Ollivander turned and leveled the wand at the wall, waving it lightly. A chilling mist filled the air, as permafrost began to form along one of the walls. "Perfect, absolutely….perfect." He said, longingly as he returned the wand to the teen.

Harry grabbed onto the wand, and began to twirl it between his fingers. "Thank you all..." Dumbledore spoke, standing up. "...You may go back to your lessons now, or perhaps it would be quicker if you just head down to Dinner. As they are just about to end." He informed.

"Eh, pictures first!" Bagman announced, the camera man brought his camera out.

A few minutes later, when Harry was leaving the room, he was stopped by Dumbledore. "Hello there, Harry. If you wouldn't mind coming with me, we have a lot to talk about." He informed, causing Harry to incline his head in the old man's direction. As two cloaked figures were at his side.

"Lead the way, Headmaster." Harry said, smiling.

 **In the Head Master's Office**

Harry slowly passed the threshold of the room, the unique gadgets littering the place moved of their own accord, with a brightly colored Phoenix perched high in the air. The teen's eyes opened slightly, his dark green eyes absorbing the information around the place, the visages of objects and Dumbledore inside the room.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, with Harry standing in front of it, a smile on his face and his eyes closed, hiding any true form of his emotions or psychological state.

"So what do you need from me, Headmaster?" Harry asked in a polite tone.

Dumbledore held a curious look on his face. With what happened last year, with his intervention which had led Harry to Azkaban. He expected Harry to threaten him, to call him a traitor. To threaten him with unimaginable pain. But he didn't expect Harry to act like this.

"Harry, do you hate me?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Hate? Why would I hate you, Headmaster?" Harry asked with a smile. "It's not like you put me in a situation in which I had to defend myself. Allowing me to take a fall." He said, still smiling, causing the old man to look down, regretful. "Hating you, cursing your name, they would be the acts of a petulant child." He said, tilting his head forward, his visage more snake-like, contradicting the lighthearted tone he had.

"I will explain everything to you, Harry. I know the utter pain you've experienced in you life. It's my fault." Dumbledore admitted taking blame. "I learned something, perhaps they were wrong, perhaps I did things the wrong way. I wanted to give you strength, strength for the future. But...but I only gave you hardship." He spoke, his tone melancholic.

"Strength?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Through misery, you were to gain something powerful. In your eyes. It seems though..." Dumbledore trailed off. "...But I'll explain everything later. I believe, you should meet some people. Some people who you should have been with since your birth." He informed.

Harry faced Dumbledore, looking a bit unsure. Before he heard the door to the room open up, with two pairs of shuffling feet following the sound. He sensed a familiar presence, causing him to turn around. Standing behind him were two figures, to people, he thought he would have never seen. A middle-aged man with black hair and hazel eyes, and a middle-aged woman with bright red hair and vivid green eyes.

Harry's eyes actually opened fully, revealing dark green, slitted eyes. His eyes moved between the two, before he turned, looking at Dumbledore, his mouth forming a frown.

"They...are alive?" He questioned, and to all of their surprise, there was no burst of emotion, or angry statement.

"Only the people in this room, know of their status, Harry." Dumbledore stated. ".. We had and have to keep it that way." He informed.

Harry stared at the old man for a few moments, before he lowered his head a bit and put his hands in his pockets. He turned around and walked passed Lily and James Potter, his apparent living parents.

"Wait, Harry. Don't you want to know, to understand why this..." Dumbledore started.

"…Will the answer change the way I see you? Will this great revaluation sudden make things so clear?" Harry asked, slowly turning around and looking at all three of them, Dumbledore, Lily, and James. "Or will it only give me more questions, questions I'll have a need to answer? You betrayed..." He started.

"It was a mistake Harry, we thought..." Dumbledore started.

"Mistakes are as serious as the results they cause." Harry replied, his eyes closed and a frown on his face. "My relatives betrayed me, treating me worse than dirt. My Teachers, my superiors betrayed me...When I'm in pain, they look the other way. When I needed them the most, they turned me down. Me peers betrayed me, they turned on me, accusing me of crimes I didn't commit and curse me behind my back. My parents betrayed me, faking their death, letting me go to Azkaban. Letting me die a little, little by little each day, to the fate of a withering husk." Harry spoke seriously.

"No..." Harry said, glancing facing downward for a moment. In his first year, he had two friends. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Both of them had their flaws, but they were human, and they tried. In October, Hermione was killed, crushed under the immense strength of a Mountain Troll. Ron took it especially hard, he blamed himself for the reason why she was killed, he saw her mangled body, and he...he was never the same, and he left Hogwarts. Leaving Harry alone, after that, he didn't form any new friendships. Everything after that point, every trial, every life-threatening event, he moved forward under his own will. But even then, there were limits.

"...No, I won't hear what you three have to say." Harry said, opening the door to the room. "You know what they say, betray me six times, shame on your Betray me seven...well...Bye-bye." He trailed off, closing the door behind him with a smile on his face, looking at the adults.

As he closed the door and took a few steps forward, away from the office, Harry's smile fell. He went around a corner and leaned against the wall, opening his eyes. He inhaled sharply a few times, as his eyes watered. He reached up and pushed his glasses upwards, and rubbed his thumb and index finger against his eyes.

After a few moments, his hand lowered into a fist, and he held it in front of his mouth, taking a few breaths. He leaned his head back and opened his eyes, as he stared up at the stone ceiling. He aimlessly dried off his glasses and folded them up, hooking them in the helm of his shirt.

"What you you do, Akua?" Harry asked himself, looking up. After a moment, he took a breath and manned up, before anyone saw him. He pushed himself off the wall and started down the hallway, he had work to do.

 **For those that picked up on it, this story is my telling on the 'Harry-Azkaban-Sharingan' Fanfic-thing. When i read that story, while i don't hate it. Harry just acts so broody and just constantly threatens people with no real actual pay off. This is my telling and a more, different take on the story.**

 **Anyway, for the parings. Some people love them, some people hate them. But they're here to stay.**

 **Harry's obviously with Akua Shuzen, one of the most underrated and under-paired girls from Rosario Vampire. And i don't get why she's so underrated, she so fucking adorable!**

 **Other than that, Harry has one more person he's going to be with. And you'll know instantly by the end of the next chapter. And if it's in popular demand, i may add a few more of the Shuzen Sisters if people want (Moka, Kokoa, Kahlua), hell i might even to some Gyokuro revenge action.**

 **I don't know, anyway, later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What? Two chapters for the price of one Update!?**

The sound of a creaking wooden door filled the dark dungeons of Hogwarts, as Severus Snape glided into the room, his robes billowing in wind that didn't exist.

Snape made his way into his classroom, which in it of itself was empty, baring him and the plethora of ingredients that resided within it's walls. He made his way to his desk, only for the sound of a rattling potion battle to cause the professor to raise his head.

He looked up, and saw Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived standing next to the front desk. Harry had his hand to his side, rolling a potion bottle methodically.

"How'd you get in here Potter, Twenty-Points for breaking into the classroom. And thirty more, for trying to startle me." Snape chided vindictively.

"Cut it with the threats and the knuckle cracks, would you do the same, if I were one of your Death Eater Comrades?" Harry asked curiously, his eyes closed and had a smile on his face.

Snape, if possible, looked even more angry and irritated, glaring at Harry hatefully. "Don't pretend to understand that which you don't know, Potter. I am a breed apart from those insufferable beings. Twenty points." He sneered out.

"If by 'apart' you mean scattered, broken, and lost. Then yes. You are correct." Harry said, his smile stretching a bit wider.

Snape stood up and loomed around his desk, his visage towering over the teen's. "You think you understand the Dark Arts. Soon, I will be able to spread what I have learned, soon I won't have to be teaching you sniveling children." He spoke.

"Ah yes, your Great Revolution, you, Voldemort and his followers started. After the first one was ended by me, and the Wizards. Such a defeat was merciful. An echo of the end. When your armies came to a shambling halt, crushed, leaderless. Killing themselves, over who is the strongest of them...But I don't need to remind you of such things." Harry replied, his own vindictive comment, tearing at Snape.

"Unlike the others, I will not being going down. I promise you, I won't vanish into the night like so many others, that is my future." Snape replied darkly.

"Indeed?" Harry said, curious. "The future is always in motion. It's a difficult thing for one to see. But perhaps there will be no new Revolution, no great war killing Muggles and Half-Bloods. Perhaps you, and your allies fought their last battle fourteen years ago. And you have been dying ever since, a quiet death that will last for decades." He commented, Snape snarled at the boy and drew his wand.

Before Snape could react however, a large force was wrapped around his throat. Snape was pulled back and pressed against the wall by an unseen force, his body being held, suspending in the air. Harry took a few steps forward, looking up at the chocking man.

"...And perhaps, all that will remain, will be what I see before me. A man, wounded, his heart encased in a shell. Haunted by the thought of being the last of what he is." Harry said, holding his hand up, like he was telekinetically choking the man.

But that was for an added effect. Behind Snape, in the man's shadow, was a black being with glowing blue eyes. The shadow being was unseen by the man of course.

Snape struggled against the strangle, his eyes focusing on Harry, to see the teen had slowly opened his eyes, revealing slitted, dark green eyes. Harry lowered his hand, and the shadow creature released Snape, giving the affect the boy held that kind of power.

The man fell to the floor, grasping and gasping for air. He heard foot steps in front of him, and saw Harry standing over him. Harry slowly knelt down, his eyes boring into the man's.

"Did you ever think that Dumbledore truly held you?" Harry asked, referring to Snape's guilt ridden loyalty towards the old wizard. "You are more of a fool than I thought." He commented.

"What truly holds you in your debt, is you. And let me show you why..." Harry said, as he reached out and put his hand lightly around Snape's bruised neck. "...I once held you by the _throat."_ He said in a dark tone. "...As you once held _her by the throat_ , and let her die...slowly." He said, and Snape's eyes went wide, knowing he was referring to Lily. "And your emotions at the point is what you fear." He said, as he stepped back.

Harry slowly walked around the desk, as Snape pulled himself up. The teen looked at the potion bottles and cauldrons. He slowly turned and looked at the older man. "...I wield power you can't imagine." He lied, but Snape couldn't tell. For all he knew, Harry just threw him across the room, and almost chocked him to death with a mere thought. "Everything I see is awash with possibilities, spreading outwards, touching everything." He said, slowly walking back towards Snape.

"I see all of that, all that Magic is. And only when I was thrown into the darkest pit of the most despair filled prison, did I truly see." Harry admitted, as he stood in front of the man, Snape himself being frozen, unable to move, having not noticed his shadow was larger than normal.

"And because I see, I know what lies buried. Within you. That you hide with your desperate thoughts, your guilt, your angst." Harry said, his smile growing wide and his serpent-like eyes gleaned, as he reached forward and pressed the tip of his middle and index finger against Snape's temple. "...I can unlock that part of you anytime I wish. It is a simple thing, the human mind. Once it feels something strongly. It becomes etched in the memory, the subconscious." He said.

"Shall I show you? That part of you that hungered to _kill innocent_. That took _pleasure from it?_ That part where you wept, holding my mother in your arms, her blood staining your body?" Harry asked sinisterly.

Snape felt whatever bind him in place, subside, as Harry stepped back. He watched the boy turn around, and walk away, his form reaching the door of the Dungeon. "You will listen to what I say, and I will ignore any pathetic attempts at your freedom." Harry said, glancing back ad him, his eyes closed and a smile on his face, belaying his more sinister side. "…See you tomorrow, I can't wait to learn how to create spells, Murderer." He said politely, as he left, closing the door behind him.

As Harry left, Snape panted, holding his bruised neck. His face was pale and was covered in sweat, as he stared at the door. "...A monster…" Snape muttered to himself.

Down the hallway, Harry was walking, his shadow extended, with forming bright blue eyes and a smiling mouth. ' _Step 1, complete._ ' Harry thought.

 **Weeks Later, First Task**

Harry entered the tent, which held the other champions of the Tournament. As he walked in, he noticed Fleur was sitting in the corner of the tent, looking rather pale and unkempt. Viktor looked more angry and darkened, which Harry assumed as his version of nervousness. Cedric himself was pacing back and fourth.

"Oh Harry, there you are!" Bagman announced happily. "Come in, come in!" He said, standing amongst the pale and worried looking champions. "Well not that you're all here, it's time to fill you in!" He said brightly. "When the audience is situated, I am going to hand you all this bag." He informed, holding up a cloth sack.

"All of you will pull out a small model of the thing you will face...there are different...ah, varieties. Oh, you're task will be, to collect the Golden Egg." Bagman informed.

Harry slowly drew his wand, twirling it between his fingers. He heard the cruel cacophony of hundreds of students, his peers chattering about, as they flowed the stadium. But slowly the rumbling of footsteps subsided, and Bagman began to open up the sack.

"Ladies first." Bagman said, as Fleur stood up and out her shaking hand inside the bag, and then pulled out a tiny model of a dragon. As she pulled the dragon out, she didn't act surprised. And when Krum drew his challenger, he didn't seem surprised at all. Cedric pulled out his own model, all of the models were numbered '2' '3' and '1', respectively. Harry reached into the bag and pulled out a Hungarian Horntail model with a '4' on it.

"Ah, you have each pulled out the dragon you will face. And the numbers refer to the order in which you are going to take on the dragons." Bagman informed. "Now, I'm going to have to leave you for the moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first. Just go out into the enclosure when you hear the whistle, alright?" He questioned.

As Bagman left, Harry sat down on a chair and leaned back, before a whistle filled the air, with Cedric leaving the tent. After a few moments, a loud uproar filled the air, as the audience saw Cedric enter the stadium.

Harry watched as Victor brooded, Fleur started pacing, before he took a breath and stilled his thoughts. After Cedric completed the task, Fleur was next, leaving the tent. Minutes later, after loud commentary, Victor was called out, leaving the teen alone.

Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly stood up, feeling a bit unsure of himself. He hopped in place a few times, getting his blood flowing, before he heard Bagman call his name. Harry started forward, moving out of the tent and continued down a path. He saw hundreds upon hundreds of faces, most he didn't recognize. All of them staring at him.

He looked forward, and across the stadium was the large Dragon he was to be facing. The gate sealed behind him, as he entered the enclosure. The Horntail snarled at him violently, it's tail slashed back, gouging out massive holes behind it.

"...What I wouldn't give, to have Akua here right now." He mumbled to himself. If his vampire friend was here, she'd phase right through the dragon within moments and rip it to shreds.

Harry slowly smiled, a snake-like smile as he faced down the dragon. He wouldn't run though, there was no point in that anymore. It was to late for that. He would move forward, propelled by his own will. He had plans that needed to be completed.

The dragon released a fierce roar, as it glared at Harry. "I am not much of a fighting type, but I will not hesitate to put you down." Harry commented, as he slowly raised his left hand and leveled it out at the side. "I guess I can't keep you a secret for too long, come on out, and show this _thing_ what a serpent is… _Ouroboros!_ " He hissed, as a green circle of energy formed at his palm, which had three smaller circles orbiting around it.

Slowly, out from the circle of energy, a loud rattling chain-like sound filled the air. A black-green ethereal chain, being a mixture of solid matter and magical energy slithered in the air. At the front-end of the chain, was a hook-like protrusion which took the form of a serpent-head. The serpent-chain slithered in the air and coiled around Harry, before it loomed over his shoulder.

It opened it's maw and a deafening metallic-snake like hiss filled the air, challenging the dragon's roar. In an instant, Harry slashed his hand in the direction of the eggs, Ouroboros launching forward at high-velocity and bit done down on air, yet acted like it grabbed a hold of something solid.

Harry was yanked across the enclosure, as Ouroboros retracted, pulling him closer towards the eggs and the dragon. The Horntail turned and snarled at Harry, as it took a breath and exhaled a torrent of fire at the boy. Just before the teen could get touched by the fire, Ouroboros vanished completely, and Harry turned, leveling his hand up into the sky, and Ouroboros was summoned again, shooting upwards and seemed to bite the air.

He was pulled upwards a the same speed, Ouroboros was summoned, pulling him up and way from the flame. Harry de-summond the ethereal chain, and twisted in the air, kicking downwards towards the eggs, and like before, Ouroboros was summoned from his foot, flying at the Golden Egg at tremendous velocity.

The chain however was stopped by the spiked tail of the dragon, which a few chain links got caught in, thrashing Harry downward. As Harry plummeted, The dragon turned and opened it's maw, launching flames at the teen. As the fire approached, Harry drew his wand and leveled it at the beast.

" _Rakurai!_ " He hissed, and a thunder-crack filled the stadium, as a bolt thunder was shot from the teen's wand. The pale-blue bolt of lightning slammed into the side of the dragon's face, the electricity spreading, hitting it's eye, noses and some energy went into it's mouth.

The dragon's flame was steered off course, causing Harry to smirk, as a green circle formed behind him. A black snake chain flew backwards, pulling Harry, and dissipating the kinetic energy he gathered from his fall.

Harry landed on the ground and frowned a bit, studying the situation. His eyes remained close, yet he acted like he was perceiving the world around him. He noticed the dragon protecting the eggs behind it with zeal. He noticed the dragon hadn't left it, in their little skirmish. He also noticed the dragon would throw fire around without discretion.

He looked at the dragon and then down at the ground. Harry knelt down and grabbed a fist full of dust, studying it's composition. "Perhaps I can turn this beast's strength...into it's weakness." He said, smiling. He stood up and leveled his wand at the dragon, before he lowered it slightly and a bolt of magic was flung forward, slamming to the ground underneath the creature.

The dirt turned, being transfigured. Instead of a dark brown, the ground turned into a dull grey. After that spell was complete, Harry slowly side-stepped, keeping a distance from the dragon. He moved until the eggs were between him and the dragon, instead of the dragon being in-between him and them.

The dragon reared it's head back, inhaling. Harry took that as an opening, and pulled his wand back and thrust it forward. " _Rakurai!"_ He repeated, firing another lance of high-voltage energy at the creature, getting a howl.

As it howled, Harry crouched low and thrust his free hand at not the golden egg, but the other side of the stadium, in-between the Horntail's leg's as it stumbled back in pain. Immediately Ouroboros shot forward, passing the golden egg, passing in-between the dragon and clamped down on the air a distance away.

Harry was yanked forward and he grabbed a hold of the Golden Egg as he passed by it, and as he passed underneath the dragon's leg, his velocity kicked up a large amount of the dull grey dust on the ground. As Harry passed by the dragon, it seemed to gather itself and turn. As it faced the teen who was within it's range, it exhaled a massive torrent of fire.

Harry had a grin on his face, as he landed on the ground in a crouch, and glanced back with his eyes open. Sound vanished for a moment, before it was replaced by a large implosion, as the dragon exhaled fire, the dust that surrounded it ignited too. The surrounding oxygen was ignited, burning, compressing. It tore the oxygen from the dragon's lungs, igniting it too. From the inside out, the dragon was burnt alive by it's own flame.

The teen slowly stood up, the Golden Egg in his right hand, and Ouroboros slithering in the air around him. Harry took a few steps towards the exit of the stadium, as he reached up with his left hand and casually dusted off his shoulder.

"Will you look at that! Will you look at that!" Bagman announced, the sound of cheering filling the air, and Harry's ears. "The youngest, the fastest and the strongest! The youngest champion, was the fastest to get the Egg and he defeated the dragon!" He announced to the audience.

Harry reached up towards Ouroboros, the serpent-headed chain hissing in metallic tone, as it's head rested on his palm and slithered into his sleeve, de-summoning. He slowly turned and looked up towards the judges, his unscathed body, holding a Golden Egg.

He looked at the five judges, but with his eyes closed again and his smile returning, his old visage was all they saw. The first judge, Madam Maxime raised her wand into the air and summoned a ribbon, which formed into the number '9'. Crotch mirrored her, but he summoned an '8'.

' _Probably for killing his dragon.'_ Harry mused, since Crotch was the game-master, he would be the one who had to deal with a dead dragon. Dumbledore was next and he summoned a '9'. ' _...No favoritism, interesting.'_ He thought. Bagman on the other hand summoned a '10' for Harry. Karkaroff on the other hand gave Harry a '5'.

"Hmm..." Harry sounded, not really caring for the score. He turned and looked back at the dragon, it's dead carcass on the ground, small bits of exploding gore came from the creature. He slowly put his wand away, and then turned around, walking off, not meeting the other Champions, seeing any 'reporters', or any people who were cheering.

As Harry walked off, he reached into his pocket and took out the model of the Horntail dragon he had just faced. He held his hand outwards, with the tiny dragon unfolding it's wings and it took flight, flying off with Harry watching it.

 **Weeks Later**

Within the Library of Hogwarts, Harry sat by himself, a book open in front of him. He heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and sensed a familiar presence around him. A smirk found it's way to Harry's lips, before it faded and formed into a forced frown.

"H-Harry?" The voice of Lily Potter asked inquisitive, only for him to callously ignore her, causing her to look down.

"What is it you want?" Harry questioned, his voice dull and uncaring.

Harry felt the chair next to him be pulled back, with the red-headed woman sitting down in the chair. "I...I can't stay out in the open for long, even Jame's doesn't know I'm here. But. But I wanted to speak with you." She admitted.

"Oh?" Harry sounded, his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Listen...I've done bad, I've done a terrible thing to you, and I could never fix any bond we could've had." Lily admitted.

"True, true." Harry agreed.

"...But I am not going to stop trying. James, he just...he doesn't understand it all. But I do...You, you're scared, you're alone. You've always been alone. I just want to pull you in a hug and tell you everything's going to be alright." Lily said, glancing off.

Harry stared at his book. "Really, and what would you do, for that?" He asked.

"Anything, I would do anything for you, dear." Lily replied.

"Oh, would you kill James? Dumbledore even, for my own sake if I asked?" He questioned.

"W-what?" Lily asked, a bit stunned.

"In the beginning, I've had nothing. For most of my life, i've had. Nothing. I'm curious, if you took everything you cared for away from yourself, if you destroyed it..." Harry trailed off, and shrugged uncaringly. "...I'm curious if the idiom, it's better to have and lose, than to never have it at all. I'm curious if that's true." He commented casually.

"...Harry..." Lily started, her eyes watering a bit.

"What's the matter, mommy?" Harry asked, looking at her and gave a mocking pouting face. "Don't you love me?" He asked.

"I do." Lily said, looking down.

Harry looked back at his book. "...Than when you make a proposition, either everything is operable, you're willing to do anything to make me love you again. Or you're not willing to do anything. It's simple as that." He said casually.

"I love you Harry, but I will not kill my husband or Dumbledore for you." Lily replied.

"I guess that makes sense. They're lives, other people's lives, have always been more important than my own. I mean, my life is a testament to that." He said with a smile, causing Lily to look down and sniffle a bit. "But, I'm sure I can find something for you to do." He said, putting a hand on her lap, causing the woman to tense.

Harry lightly patted her leg and put his hand on the book on the table. "What's this?" Lily asked quickly, trying to change the subject. But Harry glanced at her, and felt the flustered emotions she was feeling, and he smirked.

"I'm reading up on Seals." Harry admitted. "And Binds, for...a project." He admitted.

Lily leaned forward, her shoulder pressing against Harry's. "...A Holy Bind." She commented, before she looked at him. "...What kind of project is this for? These are used to bind powerful creatures, demons." She insisted.

' _Or freeing them.'_ Harry thought, smiling at her. "It's a secret Mom, I wouldn't want anyone to know. People will think the wrong thing." He admitted, leaning close to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Lily smiled, hoping she found way to wiggle into her son's life. "Don't worry, we'll keep this between us." She informed.

"What about James?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's kinda dumb when it comes to this stuff." She admitted.

Harry nodded and reached forward and closed his book. "I'm done with my studying now, I'm..." He started and glanced off, his voice a bit horse. "...I'm glad, I..can talk...to someone." He said, only for Lily to move forward and hug him.

"Don't worry, nothing will take us apart again." Lily admitted, smiling at him. But the sound of an opening and closing door, caused the woman to tense, before she quickly vanished, leaving the library.

From around the bookshelf a teenager walked around it, having messy black hair, closed eyes and an ever-present smile on his face. "How was it?" Harry asked, looking at the duplicate sitting in his chair.

"Like always..." The duplicate of Harry started, as the original brought his wand up and pressed it to the clone's temple. The clone seemed to shatter into a shadow-glass manner, but a single bright, liquid-like string was attached to the tip of Harry's wand. "...I killed it." The original Harry said with a grin, taking the memory and putting it in a glass tube.

Harry put the tube in his pocket and picked up the book that was on the table. He glanced around the library and took the book, they wouldn't need it after all.

For the next few minutes, Harry moved through the large corridors of Hogwarts, but he stopped at the sight of one professor, the professor of his House. "Mr. Potter..." McGonagall spoke, looking at the boy, the boy seemed to get the highest marks in her class. After the first year, his grades skyrocketed it, and she could only assume that he started taking things seriously after that. "...I do apologize for not saying this sooner, but you did a great job in the First Task." She complimented.

"...Thanks, Professor." Harry said politely.

"To transform the dirt into Aluminum Dust, ingenious." She added.

"You're too kind with your compliments, Professor. I was just using my head is all." He admitted.

"That snake though, why do you have such a thing? I do not recognize it." McGonagall admitted, there was no weapon or creature that matched it's uniqueness.

Harry glanced off. "I created it through Transfiguration..." He half-lied. Technically he transfigured the bones of the Basilisk, changing their molecular structure to incredibly dense and light metal. He coined the term 'Layered Molecular Metal', since he changed their atomic structure to be as finely dense as physics could permit. With the residual spiritual energy of the Basilisk and Voldemorts' Soul added to the mix, he gained a powerful spiritual-physical weapon. "…And I animated it. I'm sorry it's a snake though, understand there is a stigma with them. It's just…it was the easiest shape to..." He trailed off.

"It's fine, it's fine, Potter. I am not lecturing you for it." McGonagall replied sternly, contradicting her statement a bit. "It is amazing actually, if I could, I would award you points for such a feat. But, I can't do it after the fact. Or award you points for you progression in the Tournament either." She admitted, but in actually she just found it in bad taste to award someone with something, when they did a feat a decent time-frame back.

"I see…Thanks anyway..." Harry said, as he nodded to her and took a few steps forward, but stopped. Having an idea." Professor..." He said, glancing back at her, as she stopped and looked at him. "...The Yule Ball is practically around the corner. I, well...I'm in a relationship, and well...she doesn't exactly...go do this school. Or any of the other two…I know I'm asking a bit much..." He trailed off, having breaks in his speech every few words, his voice getting chocked up a bit and a blush on his face. "…I'm hoping...I could invite her, to the dance." He admitted, looking down at the floor, his posture reflecting a nervous one.

McGonagall's lips thinned in in thought. "…Is she aware of…" She started.

"Yeah, yeah. She knows about magic, she knows a bit herself." Harry said quickly, before he looked away. "Sorry." He apologized for interrupting her.

"Hmph..." McGonagall sounded, turning around. "Fine, make sure she knows the rules though." She informed walking off.

Harry's nervous posture quickly changed and he had a smirk on his face. ' _I should get an Oscar.'_ He thought, as he turned and headed towards the Owlery. As Harry entered the Owlery he whistled, with a white snowy Owl landing on his shoulder.

"Hey Hedwig..." Harry said, holding the book up. "You think you can carry this?" He asked, causing the Owl to hoot indignantly. "Oh, you take that challenge?" He asked with a smirk.

He took a few steps forward and put the book down on a table, and took out a piece of parchment. He picked up a quill with his left hand and got some ink on it, before he wrote Akua his message, while idly running his finger through the white feathers on Hedwig. After writing a long, detailed message, something he had a habit of doing, Harry rolled up the parchment and attached it to the book. "...Take this to her please, I know it's hard for you to travel across the world. I'll double your treats." He informed, and with that Hedwig quickly flew off, out the window.

 **Months Later, December 'the Yule Ball'**

Pacing back and fourth, Harry quickly spun his wand between his fingers at a fast speed. He wore a black suit which covered his body entirely. He wore a black suit jacket, which had orange along the edges. Underneath the black suit jacket was a grey vest, with a white button-up shirt underneath. On the front of his collar, he wore a dull orange tie. He wore black suit pants, with similar colored shoes.

Harry paced. "Maybe she didn't get my letter..." He muttered. "...Maybe she was held up." He commented.

He continued to pace, before he stopped, noticing most of, if not all of the fourth-year and higher students from his school began to arrive and amalgamate in one area, near the Great Hall. From the upper-stairs he watched Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students funnel down, everyone partnered with someone.

Even from the approaching Slytherins, they seemed to have their own partners, baring Crabbe and Goyle. Harry glanced around and noticed the girl he was looking for wasn't around, he put his hands in his pockets and sighed, leaning his head back.

He heard the approaching Durmstrang students entering the hall, they too with their own partners. Harry pushed himself forward and headed towards the people, knowing he would be called forth, since he was 'leading' the dance.

"Couldn't find a date, Potter?" An older Slytherin commented loudly, causing the nearby people to focus on him. Harry had his eyes closed and a smile on his face, and went to answer him, but a voice interrupted him.

"He cannot find, what he already has, boy." A distinct Asian accented voice commented, causing Harry's eyes to open fully, as he slowly turned around. Hell most of the hundreds of people's attention were drawn to where he was looking.

Standing alone, in the hallway was a single girl, a teenager girl. She was petite and dainty. She had inhumanly pale skin, which reflected a bit of the candle and moonlight. She had wide, pinkish-red eyes, without being in an anger state, they were more wide, innocent looking and alluring. She had black hair which had a bit of a blue tinge in it, with her hair being pulled into two side, pig-tails. She looked to be of Asian decent, and it showed in her manner of dressing style.

She wore a body-hugging, one-piece dress known as a cheongsam. Her dress lacked any sleeves, and her dressed stopped just above her knees, and was slitted, showing her thighs. Her pale, flawless skin on a display. Her dress theme was dark, it being mainly black and dark blues, with faded jasmine flowers near the bottom. Her appearance attracted a lot of attention, but unlike Fleur, who drew attention with her aura. This girl was like the light on an Angler-fish, she was a vampire, her body, her posture, everything was designed through evolution to attract a prey and kill them.

"...She's so cute." A Ravanclaw commented to another.

"Look at her eyes." Another comment said, not out of fear but out of entrancement.

"Her eyes, look at those legs." Another person added.

Harry ignored them and took a few steps forward, standing in front of the vampire. He looked, relieved and thrilled. He reached out towards her and she mirrored him, and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"It has been...so long." He admitted, with Akua looked up towards him with a smirk on her face, revealing her pointed teeth.

"You have gotten so cute, dearest." She admitted.

"...Only for you." He replied, as stepped forward and pulled the vampire into a hug. Akua blushed cutely, as she felt her Sorcerer friend hug her.

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall's voice announced over the crowd.

Akua didn't really understand what that meant, but Harry grabbed a hold of her hand and lead her forward. The crowd had split apart, letting the Champions through. The Champions were told to wait, on the side of the door, as everyone went inside the Great Hall.

Harry and Akua stood together, while the three other Champions and their dates stood near them. Fleur stood the furthest from them, her eyes wide, looking at Akua. Her skin paler than usual. On the other side, Cedric cast a side-ways glance at Akua and than at Harry, and then nodded. Cho had crossed her arms, looking Akua up and down. Victor and his date were in their own world. Akua herself stared up at the ceiling, before she glanced at her side at Harry, noticing his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face.

"Why do you look like that?" She asked curiously.

"It's fun, looking sinister and happy at the same time..." Harry admitted, and opened is eyes, revealing his serpent-like eyes, surprising the vampire. "...And, well, it hides my eyes. My people can look into your mind, if they look into your eyes. Having them closed, kinda helps me out." He added.

"You're eyes..." Akua said, looking at them, her own slitted magenta eyes looking into his.

"…They're a result of me, delving to deep into Magic." Harry muttered quietly, looking down. It's what he assumed had happened. "There were bound to be some affects." He commented, only for Akua to put a cool hand on his cheek, causing him to look into her eyes.

"They're beautiful." She stated.

"Heh, yeah. Now we match." Harry commented sarcastically, before he sighed and leaned his head forward, his forehead resting against the top of the vampire's head. "…It's...it's been a tough year." He admitted.

"I am here now, nothing will harm you for the time." Akua stated, her eyes turning from innocent magenta, to narrowed, demented and deranged red. As she glared into his chest.

"You're so adorable when you want to kill for me." He commented idly. "After this, can I tell you what happened?" He asked.

"...You can tell me anything." Akua replied, looking up towards him.

"Maybe after that, you could tell me all about your sisters." Harry said, and he noticed Akua's eyes light up at that.

"Oh..." Akua sounded, a bit excited.

After all of the other students had passed by, McGonagall had the four Champions pair up with their dates, and had them walk into the Great Hall in a line, to follow her.

The sound of applause filled the room, as the eight made their way to the upper part of the room, where the judges sat. Harry had his eyes closed, with Akua blushing a bit, looking at the hundreds of people applauding her. She had praise of course, at the Shuzen Castle, where her father's servants and guest complimented or applauded her, but it was different. They did it out of fear or loyalty towards her father, rather than her.

Harry glanced at his side and saw Akua's hand was on her chest, as she fiddled with the faded blue knot that was on the front of the collar of her dress. Her eyes were a bit wide, and she was blushing out of nervousness.

"You are untouchable and virtually indestructible, yet all these people applauding you, flusters you?" Harry asked quietly, in a joking manner. "Maybe you've gotten soft." He added.

Akua cast a side-ways glance at him. "...I've...never been to a dance before." She admitted. She knew how to dance of course, how to be proper, how to eat, sit and talk like a noblewoman. But she never implemented them in practice, being a creature that hid in the shadows, she preferred to stay in the background. To stay in the darkest corner, with the best view of her target.

"Neither have I..." Harry admitted. "...Which is why, I'm glad we can share this moment." He added.

As the champions approached the table, two of the judges, two of the Headmasters of the schools inspected the dates of their champions. When Dumbledore's eyes landed on Akua, he went rigid. He felt the sinister, twisted energy of a vampire rolling off Akua in waves. He had felt something ominous had entered the halls of Hogwarts, but when he tried to remove it, the presence had vanished for a moment and returned a second later.

It was the reason why Akua had arrived late, Hogwarts and it's wardings were trying to repel her. It kept throwing her out of the building, She solved the problem of that by using her Hougetsu Jingen-Tou, or Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword technique, to phase between dimensions, bypassing the wards.

While Dumbledore looked at Akua in worry, mostly for the students and Harry's safety, others were reacting a bit different. Karkaroff had frozen in place, staring at Akua with wide eyes, knowing _who_ she was, as well as what. Akua Shuzen, of the Shuzen family, the most strongest and most powerful Vampire family on the planet. A lot of the people in the darker wizarding communities knew of them, the terrifying, awe-inspiring power they held at their very finger tips.

There were four Vampire species, four vampire types, four courts of the Vampires to be specific. The Black Court, the living corpses that plagues London and Europe, feeding off the blood of others to pass by. Having the classic tropes of killing a vampire, garlic, crosses, holy-water, sun-light. The oldest of the vampires, yet the weakest in a sense. The White court, vampires who are essentially humans, succubus and incubus, feeding off emotions, lust, anger, despair.

Then there's the Red Court, parasites, mutations, an infection, evolved from the Black Courts. The bat-like creatures that hide as humans underneath a flesh-mask. They fed off blood, sharing their own, spreading their cursed bloodline across the map. They mostly lived in the Americas and Africa. And are weak to Holy Objects, and sun-light.

And then, there was the final court, the Jade Court. The Court of Vampires that resided in the Asian countries, They were more few than the other courts, but the ones that lived. They were monsters of legendary strength and power. Infusing their own body with their power, stretching their abilities beyond imagination. They transcend any human, wizard, monster...they're feared by everyone. But all their speed, all their strength, it comes at a price, while the Jade Court is the strongest, they also have all of the weaknesses of the others.

But among the Jade Court, the Shuzen Family is the strongest of them, and in front of Kakaroff, arguably one of the strongest of that family was only a few feet from him. The notorious, terrifying assassin in China's underground, The 'Jet Black Devil'.

Akua blinked her eyes and slowly opened them, raising her head to look at the Headmasters looking at her. Her eyes turned from a light Magenta, to a burning scarlet crimson, her pupils turning into cat-like slits. She smiled, as two pointed teeth showed from her lips.

Harry himself wasn't really paying attention, he was more focused _on_ Akua, than what she was doing. He admired how her skin was reflecting the lights in the room. He watched her legs move, in ways that gave him ideas that didn't involve walking.

Eventually the Champions were seated at the table, Harry next to Akua, the others next to their dates. Harry felt someone watching him, causing him to turn, and he saw Dumbledore looking at him, giving him a worried look. With a smile on his face, Harry reached out to the side and wrapped an arm around Akua, pulling her causing her head to rest on his shoulder, while he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck right at her.

"...What are you doing?" Akua asked unsure, leaning back, out of his grip. She didn't mind him touching her, she loved it, but she did want some notice before hand. She was predator, with immense fighting reflexes. She didn't want to attack him out of reflex.

"Showing off the fact I have the beautifulest girl in the world." Harry said casually.

"...I wouldn't say beautifulest." Akua argued. "My sisters are much more attractive." She admitted. She was self-conscious when it came to her beautiful sisters, the lovely Kahlua who held a unique beauty, her beloved Moka, who she thought was the most important person in her life, barring Harry of course. And then her youngest sister Kokoa, who in her own right was down right adorable. And despite being the oldest sister, she was probably the most petite and 'underdeveloped'.

"I'm sure they are, but you'll always be number one in my eyes." Harry admitted, his eyes narrowed almost into slits. He looked down at the empty plate in front of him and frowned, waiting for the food to appear, but near him, Dumbledore read off a menu and some food was summoned in front of him.

Soon everyone followed, Harry watching the others summon their food. "...ah, dearest. I think mine's broken." Akua admitted, looking at Harry.

"What did you ask for?" Harry questioned.

"…Blood." Akua admitted, like it was plainly obvious.

Harry gave her a look. Yeah, he didn't think the elves in the kitchens would sacrifice blood on the off chance some vampire would be at the feast. "Here..." Harry said, taking the cup that was in front of Akua's plate and held it under the table. After a few moments, Harry sighed a bit, swaying for a few moments, as he brought the cup back up, it being filled with a red liquid. He handed the cup to Akua, before he quickly grabbed a few napkins, and pressed it against a cut on his palm.

Akua started at Harry with wide eyes, smiling at him. As she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, and she released a throaty moan, closing her eyes. Harry summoned his own food and began to casually eat it. He glanced around, taking notice of the others around him. Karkaroff seemed to be staring, deathly pale at Akua. Dumbledore was silent and his eyes would occasionally drift at his location. Cedric and Victor seemed to be chatting with their own dates, seemingly enjoying themselves. Fleur was mostly silent, watching Akua with wary eyes, feeling the sinister energy that the vampire naturally had.

Harry picked up a knife that was on the table and began to idly twirling between his fingers. "Stop that, you'll cut yourself." Akua said seriously.

"Geez _Mom,_ ruin my fun." Harry said sarcastically.

"May I remind you that if you do slip up and cut yourself, you are human." She stated.

"...But you wouldn't let me cut myself, you'd catch the blade." Harry replied with a smirk, looking at the vampire.

Akua puffed her cheeks, pouting. "Fine." She relented.

Harry just smiled at her. It was easy winning any argument with her. Despite how ruthless, blood-thirsty, and down right brutal she was. She was completely submissive to him, well it was more along the lines that she had an unhealthy obsession with making sure he was happy, he was safe and protect. She would do anything for him, and matching that with his controlling and manipulative personality, they meshed well. He wanted things done, she did that for him without question and a smile on her face.

"You're adorable." Harry commented.

"An adorable monster?" Akua asked curiously.

"You are no monster." He informed, as he cracked a hard-boiled egg and peeled the shell of it. On his plate, there were several peeled hard-boiled eggs.

Akua watched out of the corner of her eye, as Harry picked up one of the eggs and ate it whole, taking one bite and then swallowing it whole. "Mm..." Harry sounded, eating the eggs like a snake.

After everyone was done eating, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students on the main floor to do so as well, and as they did, the tables and chairs moved back by themselves, leaving the floor clear. He then conjured a raised platform on one of the walls, before several instruments formed. There was a thunder of applause as a band seemed to move onto the stage, with the lights around the room going out.

Harry glanced around and noticed every other champion was standing up. "We're supposed to dance." Akua informed, looking at Harry.

He stumbled up a bit, having gotten used to sitting and he _may_ have been a bit nervous at the thought of dancing with Akua.

A slow tune began to fill the air, as the Champions stood in the center of the room, the dance floor around them being the only thing fully illuminated. Harry felt Akua grab onto one of his hands, and pushed it against her petite waist, before she grabbed a hold of his other hand, and began to take lead.

The two slowly circled each other, moving in unison. And as they slowly danced, the other students began to join the fray. After a minute or so, the slow song end, the audience clapping.

The sound of new song began to start up. Harry and Akua shared a glance, before the two had matching smiles, as they stepped back from each other and adjusted their own positions.

Harry looked down at Akua, as he put his left hand on her shoulder and she put her left hand on his fright arm. They started into each others' eyes, slitted magenta to slitted dark green. Harry let his left hand slid down her shoulder and grabbed onto her right hand, while she raised her left hand up to his shoulder. He put his right hand underneath her arm, and eventually put his hand on her upper back.

The teen took a deep breath, looking a bit nervous. He knew how to dance, but he liked to do it by himself, he wasn't much of a partner-dancer. But he knew a small amount. Akua on the other hand was excited.

The two began to dance together, moving to the music. They danced, making long, smooth movements across the floor. As the two danced, Harry stopped and held his hand out, holding onto Akua. She spun, causing her short, dark-blue skirt to spin in unison. He pulled on her arm, causing her to spin back to him, until her back was pressed against his chest, as he put an arm around her hip.

The two began to move around the floor, their movements in sync. The two turned, Harry holding onto Akua's dainty hand. He turned her, causing her to spin and look out at the crowd of students, and then spun her around again, causing her to face him. Harry and Akua started down, as he held onto her hand, before he let go of her shoulder.

Akua herself had her hand on Harry's shoulder, with her other hand on his chest, looking up at him with a smile and a blush on her cheeks. The two began to side-step, their movements matching the tempo of the music. As the two moved along the floor, their hand positions changed. Harry grabbed onto Akua's cold hand, and put his other arm on he lower back.

Harry dipped Akua forward, causing her to lean back far, with her pigtails almost touching the floor. As she leaned back, she lifted a bare leg into the air. Harry pulled her back, before he turned and lowered her again, but not as low as before.

The two began to side-step and dance along the floor again. Harry held his arm out again, letting Akua spin, holding her arm over her head. He pulled her back, their faces being inches apart. He put his hand on her lower back again, and leaned her back. Akua had one leg in the air and one on the floor. Harry leaned forward, looking down towards the vampire in his hands, keeping one hand on her back for support and moved his other hand towards her leg, which was in the air.

Harry held her steady, as he spun around, the two continuing their dance. He puled her back up, with her bare, cold hand on Harry's chest. She had a smile on her face, as she pushed him back. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her close, with her opening arms wrapping around his shoulders.

The song ended, with Akua draping her arms up on Harry's shoulders and pulled him down. While he put his hands on her lower-back and held her. The two were a bit out of breath, well more Harry than Akua. Akua stood on her toes and sealed her lips with Harry.

A cheering filled the air, as the band stopped playing, distracting most people from Harry and Akua. After a few moments, Akua pulled back with her eyes staring into his, her eyes giving off a bright red glow, something that happened when she felt strong emotions.

"Wow…" Harry commented, as Akua stepped back. "...I need a breather." He admitted, as the two cleared the dancing floor and sat down at a chair.

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, before he felt a weight in his lap. He opened his eyes and looked forward, to see Akua was idly sitting in his lap.

"It's been so long since we've had..." Akua started, as she leaned. "...Intimate time, together." She admitted, draping her arms over his shoulders. Her cold breath brushing against Harry's neck.

"Oh, is that all I am, a blood-factory?" Harry asked mockingly.

"...My cute, little, _personal_ blood-factory," The vampire purred out, as she leaned forward, and wrapped her lips around the skin on the teen's neck. Harry felt himself getting light-headed as some of his blood was drained out of him.

"...My...my parents are alive." Harry admitted, and almost instantly, Akua pulled back, some remnants of blood on her lips.

"What?" She questioned.

"My parents, they faked their deaths." Harry admitted, giving Akua a genuine sad look. "They, Dumbledore...they let...everything happen to me." He said, glancing down.

"The betrayals." Akua commented.

Harry took a breath, reopening old wounds and then exhaled, it being erratic and quick. "I...I am a monster, Akua." He informed.

"No." Akua replied. "...What they did to you, does not reflect on what you are." She informed.

"No Akua…" Harry said, opening his eyes, the skin around his eyes a bit red, but his slitted green eyes were sinister. "…I am a monster, for what will happen. My plan for them." He informed.

"You're plan?" She questioned.

"I have a plan, to get revenge on them. On my family, on Dumbledore, on this pathetic society. And for that, I am a monster." He informed seriously.

"You can thank them for one thing, then." Akua said, as she put a cold hand on his cheek and leaned forward, her forehead against his. "…Our paths may never have crossed. I could be...alone, sad. But, you and I. We'll be together, forever. You and I, the only normal people, in this weird, weird world." She said, smiling.

Harry smiled up at her and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers and for a moment, he tasted his own blood on her lips. But it faded, when his and her tongue battled against one another.

 **Months Later**

Snape sneered at Harry, as the teenage boy walked around a desk. "My my, Professor. It seems you have a use after all." Harry commented, as he walked around a few dozen, identical potion bottles.

"…Advanced Healing Potions..." Harry said, reaching out picked up a bottle and then looked at Snape with slitted green eyes. "...Care to have a taste?" He asked.

"Am I to assume, if I refuse, you'll think they're poisoned?" Snape questioned bitterly.

"Hehehe..." Harry laughed in a very mocking manner. "...I know you're not that stupid, Professor." He stated.

"I cradle your life, you see." Harry informed. "You would be dead, if it weren't for me. You, who killed my _mother._ " He hissed out, looking at the man. "You, who held her dead body in her hands, as her fleeting life faded away, because of you." He reminded.

"You are a shell of a pathetic man. You pleaded and begged to Dumbledore out of cowardice, out of fear of what _you_ had done, what _you_ were." Harry said, with a wide sinister smile. "You are nothing by a puppet, so what if you can see the strings. The only reason you haven't cut your own strings is because you're to afraid of death, to meet who you betrayed face-to-face. I, to you, am a visage, a fleeting blip of my mother." He stated.

"If you harm me, turn on me, kill me…" He started and then chuckled a bit, as he tossed the potion bottle in his hands up and caught it with his other hand. "…Well, you only confirm to yourself what you are, a murderer. A man who murdered his love, and his loves only, living child." He added.

"So you won't try to poison me, Snape." Harry said, picking up the tray of several potions. "...Because a Murderer, is a Murderer. A Betrayer, is a Betrayer..." He trailed off, as he headed towards the dungeon door and opened it up. "...And a Coward..." He started, glancing back at Snape and smirked sadistically. "...Is just a Coward." He finished, leaving the room, and Snape in darkness.

Snape sat by himself, behind his desk for...hours. Hours had passed and he hadn't moved. Harry was a monster, he was worse than Voldemort. At least Snape knew what Voldemort's goal was, at least he knew what to look out for. But Harry, he seemed to _know_ everything, _see_ everything. Harry didn't need to use any Unforgivable on him to threaten him, he verbally tore him down to his core.

"... _Severus_ … _"_ A whisper voice of Lily Potter spoke, causing the Potions Master's head to raise.

His dark eyes darting around the room. He didn't see anything, no one was in the room. But yet he heard _her_ voice.

"... _Severus..."_ The voice repeated.

"L-Lily..." Snape said, petrified.

" _Why...Severus...Why...Severus..."_ A chilling voice of Lily asked, causing Snape to grimace and look down. " _...I thought...we...would be...together...I thought we..."_ The voice spoke in a quiet tone. " _..Because...I'm a Mud-Blood...isn't it..."_ Lily's voice said sadly.

"No! No...no...I'm sorry, I'm so…" Snape started, as his eyes watered and he stood up, looking about the room. " _..._ Where are you!?" He questioned, but he go no reply, causing him to fall to his knees. Across the room, on a shadowy wall a pair of bright blue eyes opened, followed by a grinning blue mouth.

Across Hogwarts, in the great Library. Harry sat next to a red-headed woman with red eyes. "You know a lot about shields right, about protection?" Harry asked curiously.

Lily smiled, over the past few months Harry had warmed up considerably to her. She had to get away from James most of the time, but it was worth it to her.

"I think I know a thing or two about protection and shields." She admitted.

"Oh, what books did you read? How'd you learn?" Harry asked.

"It was really hard to learn most of them..." Lily admitted, standing up. She grabbed a hold of Harry's hand. "...Come on, I'll show you something really neat." She informed, referring to the books she read while at Hogwarts.

Harry stood up and followed, but stopped. "Isn't that towards the restricted section? Isn't it wrong to do something like this?" He questioned.

Lily gave him a smirk. "Aren't you into a little rule breaking, besides, it'll be fun I promise." She admitted.

"I don't know. What would James say?" He asked, causing the red-head to raise an eyebrow.

"It doesn't really matter what he would say. He's not here, is he?" She replied.

"I guess..." Harry said, following her into the dark side of the Library.

A distance away, sitting in the shadows, another Harry sat. His eyes open, taking in everything he saw. ' _Step Four, complete.'_ He thought.

Deep within the underground of Hogwarts, the _real_ Harry resided. He was shirtless, revealing a thin build. He wasn't bulky, he wasn't built super defined at all. He had some defined muscle on his forearms, biceps and chest. His stomach was thin, with forming abs being shown.

He took a few breaths and started down against Salazar's face, within the Chamber of Secrets. Harry lowered his left hand and focused, feeling the Magic around the area move to his will. He felt the magic gathering around his hand, small sparks of electricity forming, the area acting like it was filled with static.

"...Damn..." Harry muttered, gritting his teeth, holding his wand in his other hand. He pointed his wand at his forearm and then ripped it down, the tip swiping downwards until he passed his fingers. "... _Chidori!"_ Harry gritted out, as a high concentration of electricity gathered around his hand, the cracking electricity creating the sound of many chirping birds.

He shot forward and thrust his left hand forward, his lightning encased fist penetrating the strong stone of Salazar's face. "...Ah, Bloody Hell." Harry cursed, as he took a few steps back, looking at the statute, which had several darkened holes littering it.

Harry grimaced, taking a few steps back and panted. He looked down at his hand, to see his left hand was covered in a few electrical burns, web-patterned cuts, and the skin around his palm burnt off. He put his wand down on a small stool, which also had a tray filled with potion bottles.

He reached out and picked up a bottle, before he opened it and turned it over, dumping the liquid on his hand. The potion spread about, the liquid getting direct contact with his skin. Harry gritted his teeth, as the burns, the cuts and missing skin grew back.

"Ah that stings." Harry hissed out through gritted teeth, as he threw the potion bottle down, the glass shattering.

Harry took a few breaths and stared down against Salazar's face, and lowered his left hand and started to focus again. Magic around the area began to shift and move, wrapping around his hand again. Small sparks of electricity crackled off Harry's palm, but they grew into larger bolts, which hit the ground underneath his hand.

He focused and focused, pushing his will into his magic, his intent and will, trying to change the shape of the magic he held in his hand. Harry tried to summon the spell without his wand, wanting to master the spell to the point where it was wandless. He scowled, feeling a feed-back, from his spell.

"Shit." He cursed, as he grabbed his wand and put it on his forearm and swiped it down, releasing the concentrated energy and fully transforming it. " _Chidori."_ He hissed, the full form of formless electricity forming around his hand.

He charged forward and thrust his fist forward, impaling his lightning encased hand into the statute. Small bits of rubble fell, as Harry stepped back and grimaced, looking at his hand. "I reacted fast this time at least." He said, noticing his hand wasn't as burnt as before, and the skin around his hand wasn't burnt off.

To do what he was trying to do, he had to gather raw Magical Power around his hand and transmutate it, to give the energy a positive electrical charge, to ionize the air. To convert one energy into another. Harry had to calculate everything within his head, while also molding the magic in a way he wanted it. He could do the spell he made with his wand, since doing magic with a magical foci was much, much easier, allowing him to transmutate the energy into electricity.

But Harry wanted to perfect it. It required him to do the transmutation and calculation without his wand, without a safety net. He was trying to find the balance of mental strain, one on calculation and one on transmutation. If he focused to much on calculation, then no electricity would form due to not enough energy. If he focused to much on transmutation, the electricity would go out of control and it would burn and harm him.

And next to that, he had to deal with the Feed-Back. He was essentially pushing power around his hand, so he could transmutate it and calculate it. But if he didn't do either fast enough, he was essentially pushing continuous power into the spell, fueling the fire to keep it going. But if he didn't use it fast enough, the power would literally explode in his face.

Harry panted, as he picked up another potion and opened it up, before pouring it on his wound. He gritted his teeth, as the potion repaired the damage. He took a few breaths, as he paced back and fourth, running a sweaty hand through his hair.

He was frustrated obviously, being at the spell for hours. After a few paces, Harry slowed down and took a calming breath. Being frustrated never helped in spells, spells work when you believe they will work. Now that only worked so far, but he had the belief. He knew it would work.

Harry put the wand on the stool and frowned at himself. He needed to some how regulate and control how much energy he was trying to use in his technique. While he focused on calculation and transmutation. ' _Perhaps I'm doing this the wrong way...I'm trying to do three, varying things at the same time.'_ He mused, calculation was using most of his mental abilities, his magical regulation was through his will and intent, and his transmutation was more feeling out than anything, constantly adjusting to a flow. It was like trying to describe color to a blind person, who never saw before.

"...I need to subvert one, and focus on just two." Harry said to himself. "Transmutation and Calculation is what is mostly needed, but how to a bring and mold magic around my hand?" He asked. Using his wand wasn't a good idea in the long run, he could accidentally destroy it when he swiped it down his hand, a stray bolt could hit it.

Harry looked down at his hand, and used his thumb to crack his index finger. He looked at it and held his fingers in place, starting at the shape they formed. "...Huh..." He sounded, looking at it. ' _Didn't Sorcerers from China and India use shapes formed by their hands, to manipulate magic around them?'_ He thought. Though in that area they usually went by the name of 'Monks' and the like, and called magic 'Chakra' or life-energy.

He took a breath and closed his eyes, centering himself with the currents of magic and let it 'guide' him. He opened his eyes and his hands started to move.

Harry brought his hands together, his right hand being horizontal and his left hand being vertical, his hands interconnecting at the knuckle. His left index and middle finger curved connecting with his other hand. He felt a shift in magic around him, it gathering in the way he wanted. He then took his hands apart and formed another shape, both of his hands were brought together, his fingers all of them except his pinky were curled, with his hands connected together.

He pulled his hands apart again and formed another shape, resting his left and right palms together. The thumbs of his hands lying on flat on his pinkies. Harry felt the complete cycle of magic change, from the beginning to the end, where he wanted to gather and mold the energy, and then held it in place.

Harry stood still for a moment, retracing the hand-seals he formed. He went through them a few times, just to get them down, to get the order down.

Harry took a few breaths, as he bent his knees and took more fortified stance. He reached out with his will and grasped at the ambient energy around him and pulled it towards himself, and then went through the three Buddhist/Hindu hand-seals and then lowered his left hand, clutching his wrist with his other hand.

A loud piercing bird-like cry filled the chamber, as a high concentration of electricity amassed around Harry's palm. A storm of electricity crackled around, Harry looking at the statute of Salazar, his dark green eyes illuminated by the electricity. The serpent-like slits in his eyes adjusted a few times, before Harry charged forward.

" _Chidori!"_ He announced, his spell running it's full cycle, as he thrust his hand into the stone. The release of energy shattered the stone, causing bits of rubble and dust fall about.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back, as the debris fell around him. He panted, taking deep breaths and looked down at his hand, to see there were small cuts and burns on his palm. He took a few steps back and opened another potion bottle, and dabbed a small bit on the wounds.

"Phew...Oh, hah..." Harry sounded, out of breath, sweat running down his face. "Hah, did you see..." He started, as he looked back at the Chamber and remembered Akua had returned home. He was alone, by himself. "…Yeah...that's right." He said, his eyes moving downward again.

Harry turned and looked towards the statute and raised an eyebrow, when he saw there was a large hole in it. "...Huh." He sounded, he knew the statute contained a hole for the Basilisk to hibernate in. But he could've sworn he saw a light inside it.

He took a few steps forward, looking into the dark tunnel behind the face of Salazar. His head started to get filed with questions. Where did it lead? What was inside? Being a few of them.

Glancing back towards the Chamber of Secrets, Harry turned forward and moved deeper into the darkness, towards the singular light at the end of the tunnel. As he walked deeper into the tunnel, he felt the change in the air, it stilled. But the light itself seemed to have gotten brighter.

It took almost two minutes to reach the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel had to be long, to contain the long Basilisk Harry supposed. After a few more steps, Harry felt a warmth.

He entered a single room, a small room, with a bed, a desk, a bookshelf and several candles charmed to forever stay lit. Harry slowly looked around, and took note of it's ancient appearance. The bed looked like it was made four hundred years ago, the desk and bookshelf looked ancient too.

Harry took a few steps forward and looked down at the desk, which had one book right on it, open for display. Like the owner didn't know he wouldn't be returning. He turned, looking up at a portrait above the desk. It was of a younger Salazar Slytherin, as grumpy looking as ever. But what confused Harry though, was the man standing behind Salazar, the wizard in question sitting. Standing behind Salazar was a tall man, with bright orange hair, which covered one eye. His other eye was a dark green, with a cat-like slit in his eye. The man had an expression that wasn't human, the man was smiling, but it didn't hold any human emotion behind it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, looking at the orange haired man.

His eyes trailed downward towards the book on the desk. It looked like a journal. Harry opened the book and read it. He noticed it was filled with diagrams, Alchemy equations and ingredients, potion ingredients, Spells. But after flipping through a few more pages, the ingredients turned to names. Name after name, of people. But that evolved into the names of creatures, names Harry wasn't even sure he could even begin to pronounce.

That was however until he arrived at the last two pages. The very last page had a bunch of information, a bunch of words, all of which were heavily crossed out. There was a symbol which looked like a Jack-O-Lantern. Lots of words were written out, with the words 'Do Not Summon at All Costs!' heavily written.

The page before though, didn't have that much done to it apparently. There was a symbol, which took the form of a triple tomoe emblem. There was the name of something in German, with the pronunciation of said name written with it.

Harry's eyes scanned through the two pages, and turned a page back and read through it. The words 'Sidhe', 'Bargain', 'Deal', 'Balance', 'Bind', 'Pact'. Those words Harry read over and over, and the relation with them they had with the two pages ahead.

"…Powerful?" Harry said, reading through the journal and turned to the last two pages again. He looked at the 'Do Not Summon' page and took it's advice and looked at the page before it. "…Let's see, who you are. And if you're a valuable asset." He commented.

He took a breath and gathered his will. "...Eistrug…" He said, before he felt a chilling wind blow around the area, causing the pages of the journal flip and then the entire thing closed.

Harry took another breath and slowly turned around, but he didn't see anything. But then his eyes trialed down southward, and he saw who he summoned. It was a very diminutive figure, a little over four feet tall. It was a woman, or a girl, he couldn't tell. She had a unique trio of hair colors, and her eyes didn't match, one being a brown and the other being a pink.

Slowly the short girl formed a smirk, and blinked her eyes, and when she opened them, they seemed to have switch. One eye was now pink with the other being brown.

"...Well, Hello there." Harry said, inclining his had and giving her a smile in return.

 **That's right, my favorite girl in the world, the silent illusionist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's right 3 Chapters!**

 **Hogsmeade, Days Later**

Sitting within a bar of the town neighboring Hogwarts, a middle-aged James Potter sat in a small pub, a cloak covering and concealing his body.

He sighed unsure, by himself, as he took a drink from his alcoholic beverage. James sighed, looking at his drink, staring at it.

"Lady troubles?" A male asked curiously, sitting next to James. "I know that look." He admitted. He had black hair which covered one eye, with light grey specks littering it. His eye gave off a dark green color.

"Heh, not exactly." James said, keeping his head low. "She's just...not here at the moment." He commented.

"Where's you're lady with then?" The man asked curiously.

"...I don't know." James admitted.

"Oh…" The man sounded, glancing off. "…You better keep a close eye on her." He advised.

"What? No. I trust my wife." James informed, looking down at hid drink.

"You may, for a valid reason of course…But do you trust all the men out there?" The man asked curiously, causing James' head to raise. "Hundreds, thousands of men out there, all of them want something. Even if your wife is faithful, it's you, against all of them. Who will do and say anything to get with her." The man commented.

James turned and looked at the man, who had sighed loudly and shook his head. "I am speaking form experience." He added.

"You can trust your wife, as much as you can trust all those men..." The man said sadly, shaking his head.

"...How'd it start?" James asked curiously.

"First we moved, from one place to another..." The man started. "...Then we had some family troubles, our children, they left. Leaving us alone." He continued, causing James to tense. "...And then it started slow, she would leave the house one time, every few weeks or so. Saying she was taking care of something. But it got more frequent and frequent...and I, like an idiot, just assumed the best of my wife." The man said, shaking his head. "…Eventually, I came home, saw her, getting fucked by some guy with spaghetti fingers!" He yelled, as he turned over and threw up into a trashcan.

"God-damn whore wife!" He yelled.

James looked at the drunk man and worry was on his face, he stood up and stumbled a bit. "I...I gotta go." He informed, as he made his way out of the pub.

As James left the pub, the drunk man stopped his ramblings and turned, looking at the entrance. A wicked smirk formed on 'his' face, as 'his' eyes turned from green to a brown on one eye and pink in the other.

 **Across the Land, The Black Lake**

Harry stood with the other Champions, looking at the dark water. He cast a glance at Victor and Fleur, having a curious look.

"So, after all this, want to be friends?" He asked curiously.

"Vhat?" Fleur questioned, being pale and unsure. She remembered the girl he was with at the Yule Ball. The Jade Court wasn't something to be trifled with, that was something she knew.

"Want to be friends?" Harry questioned with a tilt of his head and a smile on his face. He honestly didn't really dislike Fleur or Victor, their respective schools included. He disliked Hogwarts and the Britain Magical Society.

He had no reason to dislike the other two groups, they never wronged him or betrayed him. But The Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, it's staff, it's students. He didn't hate them because he 'felt like it'. He despised them on a personal level. Not because they were young or old, a different race or gender, but because they wronged him. And he has to see them every-single day, three-fourths of the year. He can't stand them because they're a complete, and total bunch of douche-bags.

"I ah, suppose we can be friends." Fleur said, unsure.

"What about you, Russia?" Harry asked, smiling with his eyes close.

"...I'm Bulgarian." Victor replied irritated.

"Oh, well that kinda blows my idea out of the...water." He said, with a smirk, looking at the lake.

"Vhat plans?" Fleur questioned.

"I thought it'd be funny, me Britain, you France, him 'Russia'. We'd be are own little 'Allies of Friends'." Harry joked.

Fleur blinked a few times and got the World War II joke, before she almost giggled, but stopped herself, putting a hand up in front of her mouth, to hide the smile.

"You're an odd vne z'here 'arry." Fleur admitted.

"Odd in all the right places, I hope." Harry said, giving her a polite smile, his eyes closed, facing her.

"Oh quite." She replied, before she gave him a curious look. "Vhy are your, ah, eyes closed?" She questioned.

"Do you really want me to turn into one of those, morons." Harry said, motioning around at the audience.

"Ah, no, not really." Fleur replied.

"I guess you understand. So, what's your plan?" Harry asked curiously.

"Eh, pardon?" Fleur replied, caught off guard.

"This Task, What're you planning on doing?" He questioned, more specifically this time.

"I ah, really don't z'hink I should be saying any z'hing." She answered.

"I mean, unless what you're doing is simple, there's really no point in hiding it. If it's a potion or a charm, I doubt I can copy you in the next five minutes." Harry stated.

Fleur crossed her arms, underneath her chest and inhaled and then exhaled. "Fine, I am using z'he bubble-head charm." She admitted.

"Oh, let me just write that down..." Harry trailed off, as he made the motion of reaching into his pocket, but he kept facing her with a smile on his face.

"...You're terrible." Fleur said, knowing he was joking. "So ah..." She started, as she reached up to the side of her head, and moved her blonde pony-tail over her shoulder. "…What is your, ah, big plan?" She questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I honestly don't have one." He said uncaringly. "All I know is that something of mine was stolen, lost, or misplaced and was put underwater. That's pretty much it. I'm thinking about winging it, honestly." He admitted.

"V-vhat?" Fleur stumbled out, not sure what kind of answer that was.

"It hasn't failed me yet. I didn't even know we were facing dragons on the first task, and I literally killed it." Harry said, referring to both killing the dragon and beating the task.

"You are a very...unique boy." Fleur commented.

"Boy?" Harry asked, giving her a smirk. She'd called him 'boy' a few times now. "I can show you how much of a 'boy' I am." He challenged.

Fleur smiled became strained and apologetic. "Perhaps, I may have used z'he wrong term." She admitted, getting a glance from the teen, but he let it go.

After a few minutes Bagman announced the start of the Task and the whistle for the four Champions to start, blew. An eruption of cheers filled the air, following the whistle. Harry watched as the other Champions strip down and head towards the lake. His eyes darted on Fleur for a few moments, even if he liked Akua, it didn't mean he was blind to other attractive legs and butts.

Soon the three Champions entered the water, doing deeper into the darkened lake. When the thee were gone, their visages blurred by water, Harry took a few steps forward and stopped at the edge of the lake and then slowly sat down.

The sound of laughter filled the air, as Harry sat at the shore of the lake. He sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

After a few minutes, Harry raised his hand and aimed it towards the sky. He closed an eye and adjusted his arms angle. "…Come on out, _Ouroboros_." He said with a smirk, as a black-green ethereal chain shot forward.

The snake head flew at high-velocities, up towards the sky, before it reached almost a few hundred meters into the sky and over the lake. With a distant shrilling whistle sound, the end of the chain turned and plummeted into the water with a tiny splash.

Harry had a bored look on his face, as he held his hand up and retracted the chain. After a few moments, Harry's trunk, something he treasured he supposed was pulled out of the lake. "...I swear to God, if my stuff is wet." He said annoyed.

He stood up and grabbed a handle of his trunk and dragged it to the Champion spot, near the judges. Harry looked at the trunk with a dully look. "...My more precious thing at the moment, is an object. Psychoanalyze that." He commented, as went to sit down, he stopped and slowly looked back at the lake.

He frowned, inclining his head, as he started to step towards the dark waters. His eyes were narrowed slits like they usually wore, but he turned his head a bit, aiming his ear towards the water. The sound of water bursting filled his ear, as a large half-shark half-human man burst from the water, turning back to Victor as he surfaced. He retrieved what was taken from him, and he was followed by Cedric.

After a few minutes, there was still nothing. Harry glanced at his side, and noticed the time was counting down quickly. After a minute though, Fleur came out of the water, struggling for air, as she was bound by two or three tentacled creatures.

"G-Get off!" Fleur screamed, trying to get the Grindylows off her.

Harry looked at her and than at the time, and noticed she hadn't rescued her treasure. He looked at her, and then at the counter, and then at the lake, as he tapped his heel against the ground unsure. He looked back towards Fleur, who was acting more hysterical, realizing she couldn't save her sister in time. He looked at the timer and than back at the lake.

"...Fuck." He said, as he held his hand up and out towards the lake. "... _Ouroboros!"_ He spoke, as a black-green snaked-headed chain shot forward at immense velocity.

The black snake head bit down on the air, and Harry was yanked forward and up. The chain vanished when Harry reached his designation and turned, thrusting his hand downward, a chain shooting in the same direction, plummeting through the water.

Harry brought his wand out and leveled it at the approaching water, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then sent an exploding curse downward, exploding the water, making it not a 'flat' surface, as he straightened out and aimed down.

Fleur watched as the boy younger than her went on to save her sister, as she was restrained by her headmaster. Mostly because she was being hysterical and she could get herself killed.

"I have to save Gabrielle!" Fleur yelled, trying to break free.

She tried in vain, her headmaster being almost three times her size. After a few minutes of silence, there was unsettled murmurs between the audience.

Underwater, Harry glared at the mass of Merpeople that surrounded him at a statute, as statue which a tiny blonde girl was tide to. In front of his face, Ouroboros' maw was opened to large lengths, it's mouth enveloping Harry's nose and mouth, forming a makeshift re-breather.

" _That is not your Hostage!"_ One of the Merpeople informed.

"Like I care..." Harry started, as he held his hand out to the side and the other end of Ouroboros formed, the other end having a curved blade. He slashed it at the material binding the girl to the ground. He turned and looked at the Merpeople, all of which were holding spears and weapons of their own. "...I am taking her. You can try to take me down, but I will take you with me." He said seriously, as he leveled his wand at the creatures.

He wasn't sure they understood what he was saying, but they looked fearful at his wand and quickly swam off. He turned and swam towards the drifting girl, grabbing a hold of her and looked up towards the dark water, the sun barely reaching his level.

He looked towards the unconscious girl and frowned. "...Ouroboros, help her out." He said, and the black-green Ethereal chain unlinked from his face, and wrapped around Gabrielle's. If she needed to breath, she would.

Harry's head swerved from side to side, his mouth sealed shut and then he looked up and thrust his hand upward. Ouroboros' other end shot up, stabbing at water and pulled Harry closer towards the surface. Eventually he broke through, breaking out of the water and took a deep breath of air. And the sound of deafening cheering filled his ears.

He felt the girl in his grip stir from her 'sleep', and she looked around, wide-eyed and surprised. She tried to speak, only for metallic-clanking to be her. Her eyes looked down and she was scared, seeing a metal snake on her face.

Before she could scream however, the snake vanished in green mist. Harry leveled his hand towards the shore of the lake. Gabrielle looked around and gripped Harry tightly, as they started moving at a decent pace. Harry really didn't want to break the neck of the girl he just saved, so he retracted Ouroboros slowly.

When he returned to the surface, he helped Gabrielle adjust to the sudden change in surface. As he took a step forward, he was pushed aside by Fleur, who quickly pulled her little sister in a hug.

"…Your welcome." Harry muttered under his breath. He really hated his 'Saving People' reflex. He honestly did like helping people. But he didn't like helping out the people at Hogwarts, so he usually didn't.

Harry stopped, feeling a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. "Y-You saved her..." Fleur said breathlessly, looking at him with wide eyes and admiration. "…Even z'hough you didn't have to. Y-You saved my little sister!" She spoke.

"...Yeah, I guess." Harry said, he wasn't sure if he would sound like a dick if he agreed, or a wuss for disagreeing.

"Z'hank you so much!" Fleur spoke, as she leaned forward and bent down a bit, as she sealed her lips around his and gave him a kiss. Harry for the most part was stunned, and frozen. After a few seconds she pulled back, smiling fully. "I don't mind losing.. I'd lose it a z'housand times, so z'hank you for vhat you did!" She admitted.

"Y-your welcome." Harry said, blinking a few times when she let him go. He glanced down and he felt...nice. It felt...nice to help someone out again. Like all those years ago when he helped Akua. That fact he got a kiss from it was only icing on the cake.

Harry looked at the cheering crowd and the judges, before he glanced down and took a few steps away from the shore and sat down. He ignored the scores that were given, but he did notice Fleur sitting next to him, as she held her little sister..

He glanced at Fleur, watching her coddle her younger sister. Harry looked at the love the two were showing each other. He turned his head and glanced down at himself, and then scowled, and focused on the lake.

 **Three** **Months Later, Dungeons**

"Hmhm...You are a fantastic potions master, Snape." Harry said, looking at a trio of potions on a desk in the dungeons. Snape sneered at the boy. Harry looked up at the man and smiled. "You could make a living, teaching people." He admitted, getting a deeper sneer from the man.

"Oh wait, you barely do that." Harry commented casually.

"Take your potions and leave." Snape snapped at the teen.

"I'm getting the distinct impression you don't want me to be around you." Harry said with a mocking politeness.

"You know fully well I don't want you around me." Snape said irritated.

Harry clicked his tongue and made a mocking grimacing face. "You know how that sounds, Snape? It sounds like you don't believe in the team. You're defiance at times is adorable, but..." He trailed off as he took a step towards the older man and held his hand out, the skin around his hand formed frost along it, a chilling form of misty ice radiating above his palm. The mist radiating an intense coldness. "...it has it's limits." He informed sinisterly.

"Let me tell you what these potions are, after all. You did make them, using _my_ instructions." Harry said, lying a bit. Having found a few books in Salazar's hidden room, there were a few potions recipes he wanted to see in full fruition. Problem was, he didn't have a variety of ingredients, or the time to make such potions.

"Think of this as a little...compensation for your, loyal work." Harry said, as he put his hand over one of the potion bottles. "...This potion, it accelerates the aging processes." He informed.

"And I'm not talking about the pseudo-aging potion, which ages you exponentially for a few hours. This affects you on the cellular level, you are literally aging faster through Cellular Senescence." Harry stated and smirked. "But it also, when drank, it perfectly creates a data-format and duplicate of all the information the drinkers DNA carries, specifically the information carried in the Telomere. And if you didn't know, Telomere are attached to the chromosomes in your DNA, and in a layman's terms. When they shrink, you get older." He stated, and motioned to the next potion bottle.

"This potion on the other hand, would be a smart thing to drink when the previous potion is drank. This takes that data carried from the original cells and creates a perfect archetype for your body, allowing your body to...stop aging, or at the very least slow it down at least by..." Harry said, glancing up for a moment. "…by a factor of five." He commented.

Aging, in it of itself was just imperfect-cellular division. When cells die in a human body, they are then replaced with newer 'copies' of what originally were in place. The DNA and Telomere containing the information on the original cell, but the information carried by the DNA is slowly eaten away, dying off. Eventually to the point where the newer cells are just copies of the original, and when those die away, newer cells are regenerated from the information the copies held. Eventually over hundreds of regenerations, the cells barely resemble what they originally wore, causing imperfections and spanning defects in the person themselves: Aging.

"This potion will hold a more immense archive of information of DNA structures and sequences, giving the body a more better template for cellular division." Harry stated. It might also give him a mild form of high-speed regeneration, but he didn't feel the need to mention that.

"And the final one, well..." Harry trailed off, looking at the final potion bottle. "…Well, it makes the skeleton of the drink become virtually unbreakable by normal means, and even some magical ones. It alters the bio-electrical nerve transduction to shield electronic transduction, allowing the drinker to subconsciously move and channel into their nervous system, allowing the body's reflexes…movement, agility, all of that fun stuff, to be increased by at least three hundred percent." He admitted.

"And it's final affect, is one hundred percent usage of the muscular system." Harry stated casually. "...Normally the brain restricts one's power, shutting down muscle in response to pain in order to prevent any injury. This, removes that restriction, and in turn will be able to use full strength." He explained. It was the naturally unlimited form of human strength, similar to or if not identical to the 'Adrenaline Power' people rarely display in times of emergency. Like the tale of a parent lifting a car to save their child. Even Chimps can be five times, if not stronger than a normal human because they can use every muscle in their body. With the strengthened bones, the body would be able to support itself under it's own power.

"...This could..." Snape muttered, looking at the potions. "Why would you tell me this!?" He demanded angrily, what was the boy playing at. He was vindictive and manipulative one moment, and giving the next.

"Be careful now, you wouldn't want that gift-horse to _bite_ you." Harry said, picking up the potions and headed towards the exit. "…I'm sure you'll get whatever's coming to you, whether you use the instructions I gave you or not. Murderers and Cowards are usually very predictable that way." He admitted, leaving the room, leaving the man alone.

" _Severus...why, why do you always follow..."_ The voice of Lily Potter asked quietly, causing Snape to close his eyes and hold back a grimace.

"...I always follow..." Snape repeated, glancing off in thought.

" _Always. Why. You're the smartest man I know, smarter than James. Why, why are you always the loyal dog. You can be...more."_ Lily informed.

Snape looked forward, only to see a ghostly, pale green, transparent form of a female standing a few feet in front of him. " _Why are you so weak. Why are you so dumb. You're smarter, you're stronger. Be more...be with me."_ Lily spoke, extending a hand towards the man.

"Begone phantom!" Snape snapped angrily, leveling a wand at the woman.

" _Snape...Severus Snape, we both know. You would never harm me."_ Lily admitted.

Snape gritted his teeth and slowly lowered his wand and sat back, and looked towards a few papers, all holding the ingredients to the potions Harry gave him. A way to live longer, a way to not have to die.

" _You wouldn't do that Snape...I thought you loved me, Severus. I thought you..."_ Lily trailed off. "... _But...i suppose...you did kill me."_ She added, as her form vanished.

Snape himself was resting his head in his hands, staring at his desk, with wide eyes. Looking like a man on the verge of a psychological break down.

Walking down a dark, and secluded part of Hogwarts, Harry held the potions in a case. On his other hand, he banished his wand and slashed it downwards. " _ **Bunretsu**_ _ **(**_ _Fission_ )" He spoke. Harry wasn't limited to most wizard's 'Pseudo-Latin' spells, when he crafted his own spells, he mixed it up a bit. Some were in Spanish, some were in Japanese, some were in Latin.

As Harry walked, the sound of clinking glass followed him, as parts of his shadow rose, parts of the shadows from the surrounding areas followed. All amalgamated, formed a glass-like structure, almost crystalline in texture, expect all that resided inside, was shadow. The matter formed into two humanoid shapes that walked in sync with Harry, before the shadow inside the crystalline material melded with the shell, and formed an identical appearance to Harry's.

Harry continued walking, with two duplicates of himself walking with him. "You two, deal with Lily. And when she returns him, follow her. She'll lead you right to James, and you know what to do then." He informed, to the two duplicates of himself.

The two clones nodded and walked off, heading towards the library, knowing Lily would be there. She always was. Harry walked them walk off, before he glanced down with a frown on his face, thinking.

For his plan to come to a fruition, he needed something. Something that he lacked, or for a more better term, he couldn't provide at the best. For his plan, he needed to find almost several high-valued Ministry Executives, all spanning across a country. He needed to find ones with both deep ties with Voldemort's group, or deep ties hating the group, positively loathing it. He also needed the Minister of Magic, and all of his associates, as well as people who oppose his views.

Harry didn't have the resources, the time, or the reach to check every single person with ties to the Ministry, within the time-frame he had. He could only do something for so long, before people caught on.

' _With that information, a few touched nerves, a few toes stepped on, a few words that can't be taken back...and multiple, radical view points. All coming from people with magical abilities, and mentalities of children…oh boy.'_ Harry thought, with a smile on his face. But with what he wanted, with what he wanted to get...he needed to give, first.

Harry walked into an old, dark room, an abandoned room on one of the higher floors of Hogwarts. He rested the case he had on a desk and opened it up, taking the potions out.

"You think yourself to be so smart Snape, but...you're as simple as they come." Harry commented, opening the bottles and standing them up. "And even if you tried to use these, well...you didn't have the final ingredient." He said, as he raised his wand up and pointed the tip at one of his fingers and created a tiny cut. He held his finger over each of the open potion bottles, letting a drop of his blood fall into each.

The three gave off a deep glow in color, one blue, the other yellow and the final one red. The three glowing bottles dimmed, before Harry reached for the blue bottle and downed the contents. After he drank it, he put the empty bottle down and stood still for a moment.

"Hmm..." Harry sounded, feeling a tingling burning throughout his entire body. As he drank the aging potion. He picked up the yellow bottle and followed in drinking it, with nothing happening really. One might think drinking both potions at the same time would cancel each other out, but it was further from that.

The first potion had a 'program' or something of the like inside it. The amount of certain ingredients determined the age in which Harry would reach. He modified the ingredients so he'd age around five to six years, so he could be twenty years old. After around ten months, his body would've aged much faster. After it completed it's process, the second potion would take affect.

Harry picked up the last potion bottle and downed it. After he drank it he put the bottle down, before he lurched forward and groaned, holding his stomach. "Ow..." Harry sounded, holding his stomach. He opened his eyes, his unique eyes had changed.

His irises became a deep yellow, giving off a fiery-hellish glow. The sclera of his eyes blackening. A deep red-light seemed to spread out, illuminating the veins, the nervous and muscular system underneath his skin, as the red-light seemed to spread out across his body. Even the clothes gave off a faint glow.

After a few moments, the glow vanished and Harry felt to his knees and panted. Slowly he stood up and looked at his hands, opening and closing his fists.

Harry took a few steps back from the desk. He looked around the room, it being barren. Most desks being stacked amongst themselves. Against the walls, were several mirrors, some of which were covered up. Harry walked up towards the mirror and noticing not much had changed. At least, not yet.

"I was...expecting something different." Harry said, his eyes open and focused on the mirror. He scowled and focused, and to his surprise though, his dark green slitted eyes had changed. The whites of his eyes blackened, coming from the outer rim of the eye and enclosed around his pupil, which when the blackness touched it, his irises gave off an almost luminescent red glow.

To Harry's surprised though, his vision seemed to have been much better than before. Despite his eyes being serpent like originally, Harry's eyes weren't that keen. He was nearsighted and farsighted, as well as having a problem seeing bright-colored lights. It was only due to his thick glasses, he could see.

But since he discovered the ability to reach out and feel the world around him without sight, he was finally able to discard those horrid things. The only thing he could clearly see, or enjoyed seeing with his own eyes, was his vampire friend when she was right in front of him or in dark places. It was also why he always had his eyes squinted close, not only did he think he seemed cool, it was pretty use less to look. He could still see per-say, but he had to focus, or when he didn't have to feel around and needed direct information.

But now, with his eyes like this, his vision was so...clear. He could see colors, he could see details so much clearer than he ever could. He looked at his hands and saw the hairs on his skin, he saw the lines along his palms from a distance.

Harry turned and looked around the room, before he saw a distortion at the other hand of the room. A figure standing in the distance, with a rippling air around the distortion. "You, who are you, what are you doing here?!" He questioned with a scowl.

He noticed the distortion-figure seemed to tilt it's head. A bright, blinding white light formed around the distortion, with tendrils of white lights wrapping around the figure. The distortion was 'ripped' back, revealing a stunning figure. With the perception Harry was granted at the moment, he could see the radiant, beautiful and mind-blowing magic that radiated off the person.

The light dimmed, revealing a diminutive figure that was only four feet and a few inches tall. The girl had half pink, half brown hair with white streaks on the pink side. She had a pink and a brown eye, with light green eyeshadow around her eyes. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket she had a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, showing her pale hips. Around her neck she wore a few necklaces.

Harry looked at her and his tension vanished, with his unique eyes turning to a dark green with slitted, serpent pupils. "Oh, it's you." He said casually, as he walked towards the short girl, who held a unique umbrella, closed over her shoulder. "How long have you been watching me, Neo?" He questioned.

The girl tilted her head and shrugged. ' _Ever since our deal, I've always been.'_ She thought, and Harry heard it in his head. Harry frowned at that, not really sure if that was good or not.

She was a Sidhe, or essentially a Fairy. Them being a group of magical beings that reside within the Nevernever. There were two main groups of the Sidhe, the Winter and the Summer courts. From what Harry read in the journal he found. The Sidhe were insane, mischievous and very, very dangerous. With the concept of debt and obligation being a huge factor in how they act.

Harry obviously made a deal, a pact with the Sidhe in front of him. On his part, it was very well thought out and he made sure there were little to no loopholes. He wanted a Hand, not an actual one. But a Right-Hand, a person who imparted his will. He had Akua, yes, but he didn't really see her as his weapon, she was his girlfriend. A person who would kill anyone that upset him. She was crazy like that.

But Harry wanted a loyal Right-Hand, and a strong one. Neo, she wasn't an immensely powerful Sidhe, like the Higher-tiered Sidhe in the Courts. She herself, was a Wild Winter Fae. She was….Well she was a Spriggan Leprechaun. It was why she was so tiny. But despite her size, she was physically strong, agile and flexible, and had immensely potent magic, and illusionary prowess. And because of that, Harry valued her abilities.

His type of Magic, his fighting style was quick, it was potent and it was explosive. It focused on a more direct action, despite his usually indirect methods of dealing with things. His Sidhe ally on the other hand could do magic and illusions like it was breathing for her. He had tired illusions out, he tried to make a few spells in that field, but she was far more experienced in them.

Harry and Neo looked at each other, with the girl's eyes slowing changing colors, both of them being chocolate brown. What he paid for, what he gave her for her loyalty was...immense, in a certain sense. He cared little for what he gave her, but she would get so much _power_ so much _strength_ from what he gave her.

With the books he found in Salazar's little lab underneath Hogwarts, Harry was able to learn how to siphon power from what he was going go give Neo. What she was going to get, the power she was going to receive was ludicrous.

And with the Sidhe requiring a balance in their deals. When a Mortal-or-Sidhe initiate a deal, anything other than an equal exchange is bad. Things of equal value must be offered and accepted. If a Sidhe gives a human something, say super-vision or something, they would take a sense from the human too. If a person asked for riches for a lifetime, the Sidhe would usually take that person's first-born, a good life for a good life.

With what he was giving her, she would have to equate it with her loyalty. He was essentially asking for her loyalty, her body and her mind...not her soul though, since Sidhe lack those. Those are what she would have to give, to get all he was offering.

After that deal was made, she was his shadow. Always watching him from out of sight, ready to protect her Master.

Neo smirked and titled her head at Harry, as she slowly walked around the room. Harry's eyes focused on her, as he heard her heels clicking against the ground. His eyes moved downwards towards her legs, and bit his lower lip, before her legs were blocked by a desk.

She reached out with a gloved hand and put her finger on one of the potion bottles. She lightly dragged her finger around the rim of the bottle, the part where his lips had touched earlier. She brought her finger to her lip and licked if.

Neo focused on Harry and continued to smirk. ' _I should have checked those for you, the filthy human might've done something to it.'_ She thought.

"Don't worry about Snape, darling." Harry replied casually. "Have you been dealing with my 'pops', as he hit the town?" He asked.

' _He didn't see a thing coming his way.'_ She thought.

"Good..." Harry said, walking around the desk and stood by the Sidhe's side. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the desk, frowning to himself. "...In a few days, I have a feeling he'll be hitting the bottle again. Care to... _alleviate_ any suspicions?" He asked.

Harry looked at the desk, not at her, but he heard her take a step back, her heels clicking as she did. To his surprise though, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a head rest on the middle of his back. Neo hugged him from behind.

' _Master, he'll be clay in may hands...and soon, you'll be to shape him into anything you want.'_ Neo thought. ' _...Admittedly Master, you can already do that with me.'_ She added, her hands sliding downwards, passed his pelvis, causing the teen to tense up and start to sweat.

Sidhe were...well, they were very lecherous creatures in their own right. They were insane, powerful and horny. A very, very bad combination. Sex, was simply a pass time, a game, a sport to them.

"Hmm..." Neo sounded, with a smirk as she let go of him and took a step back, putting a hand on her hip. ' _...I'll get to my task.'_ She thought and turned around, walking away and after a few footsteps, she vanished.

"Phew..." Harry sounded, when she was gone. He would never admit it, but The Sidhe that worked for him, drove him crazy, in a good sense. He knew Sidhe used magic to make themselves inhumanly attractive, but she...she was on a unique level. Added to the fact he seemed to have a thing for feisty petite girls, who were apparently not human. She pushed all his buttons.

He pushed himself off the desk and took a step back, adjusting his pants. "...I need a shower." He muttered in annoyance, as he turned around and went to leave the room,

 **Later That Night, Hidden within Hogsmeade**

Within a dark room, James Potter, slowly tossed and turned in his sleep. Lily, his wife, sleeping at his side.

" _I've done a terrible thing to you…'_ The voice of Lily spoke, as she sat next to Harry in a dark room.

James grimaced, rolling in his bed, seeing a vision...or an image, in his dreams.

" _...But I'm not going to stop trying. Anything. I will do...anything for you, dear." Lily admitted, looking at Harry._

 _Harry reached forward and put a hand on Lily's thigh. "...Don't you love me?" He asked._

" _I do." Lily admitted, looking at his hand._

" _Then, I'm sure I can find something for you to do." Harry admitted, his hand on her lap._

 _After he pulled his hand back, Lily smiled at him. "...Don't worry, we'll keep this between us." Lily informed with a smile._

" _What about James?" Harry asked curiously._

" _Oh don't worry about him. He's kinda dumb when it comes to this stuff." She replied. "...Nothing will takes us apart again." She added, leaning close towards him._

" _You know about protection, right?" He asked with a tone of nervousness._

 _Lily smiled and leaned closer towards him, "...I know a thing or too." She admitted, before she stood up. "...Come on, I'll show you something really...neat." She admitted, grabbing a hold of his hand._

" _W-wait...ah, isn't it wrong to do something like this?" Harry asked._

" _Aren't you into a little rule breaking, besides, it'll be fun...I promise." She said with a smirk._

" _I don't know...what would James say?" Harry asked._

" _It doesn't really matter what he would say. He's not here, is he?" She replied, as she led Harry into a dark room._

Jame tossed and turned in his bed. In the darkness of the room, were two identical duplicates of Harry. One of them held an open glass, case, filled with memories, diced up and modified. The two shared a glance, before they vanished.

 **Days Later**

James downed a bottle of liquor, before putting it on the table in front of him. He rubbed at his eyes wearily, a pit seemingly taken a forever stay in his stomach. His fingers nervously rummaging against the glass.

"Ah...ah, w-who are...oh, oh I know you!" A loud male voice announced, as he took a vacancy next to James. "The name's Hansby!" He announced.

"...Terrance." James replied, not using his real name.

"Ah, ah...You're the guy who's wife was cheating, right?" Hansby asked.

"...No. My wife would never...do that." James replied.

"Hmm, y-yeah. I thought that before my, my wife...RAGH!" Hansby yelled, as he leaned to the side and threw up violently. "My Whore Wife cheated!" He announced angrily.

"Yes, thank you for that." James scowled in reply.

"I-I shoulda saw it coming...I should have!" Hansby yelled. "…I did. I did see it, I tell you. For weeks, I had dreams about it..." He started, causing James' eyes to widen.

"...What?" James asked.

"I had vivid dreams of my whore wife, sucking off some spaghetti-guy!" Hansby announced, raving in a drunken insanity. James looked down and scowled, holding the bottle in his hands.

"I need to go…" James started, as he stood up.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Go, let me wallow!" Hansby snapped irritated, as the other middle-aged man left in a hurry.

Hansby leaned forward, resting his chin on the palms of his hands, tilting his head and smirking. 'His' eyes changing color. Before 'He' vanished into thin air.

 **At the Ministry of Magic**

The Minister, Cornelius Fudge fumbled around with paper work. But the loud shriek of an owl filled his office, as a beautiful white owl landed in and onto his desk.

Fudge blinked a few times, looking a the bright snow owl. The owl seemed to have a letter attached to it. As he took the owl, it gave him a piecing, annoyed look.

The Minister opened the letter and his eyes went wide. "...Dumbledore wants me to go…" He asked himself, reading over the letter.

 _Dear my old friend_

 _There are important and grave matters we mush attest to. I believe it is something we mush meet in person to discuss. Can we meet me on the twentieth of June, next week. Bring yourself, it would be best of prying ears aren't startled by such rousing information._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

The note read. Fudge frowned a bit, looking over the note and than at the beautiful white owl, matching the radiant image of life, Dumbledore held.

Fudge stood up and took a step back from his office, before he left, going to cancel a lot of meetings for he days to come. On the edge of the desk, the letter rested.

Perched upon the desk, Hedwig hooted, before she leaned forward and bit down on the white paper. The owl hooted and moved back, as a spark of energy came from the letter. A complex circle was illuminated upon the letter. The circle formed into a Unicersal hexagram, with a snake enclosing it, forming an Ouroboros symbol, having the hexagram inside it.

From the symbol, crystalline glass seemed to crinkle, forming into a humanoid shape with writhing shadows inside it. The shadows expanded outwards to the edge of the crystal-glass, forming into an identical shape of Harry's visage.

Harry stood in front of the desk, his hands upon the letter. He pulled his hand back. The sealed and now unsealed duplicate of Harry now looked around.

"You did good..." Harry said, rubbing his finger against Hedwig's neck. "...It is a big risk to be here." He admitted, he had to give, if he wanted to take after all. "Please be a dear Hedwig, head towards the door, hoot if you hear anything, would you?" He asked.

The snowy white owl fluttered her wings and flew off a few meters and landed on top of the doorway. "Now, to search through all the records on the high-faculty members, who viciously hate Voldemort or those who zealously followed his ideals. And lets not forget the ambitious ones." Harry said, as he looked around the room.

After searching through a few papers, Harry read off a few names. "...The Malfoys, Rufus Scrimegeour, Dolorous Umbridge...Hmm...Hmm...Hmm..." Harry sounded, reading over the files and slowly smirked. "...This is going to be, so much fun." He said sinisterly.

The sound of a loud conversation from the other end of the door, caused Harry to raise his head and look towards it. And following it, was several hoots from his owl.

"Bullocks..." Harry muttered, before looking back at the files in his hands. "...This'll be enough. Hedwig, head back to me." He instructed, with the owl hotting in response. As soon as she made her acknowledgment, the duplicate shattered into dust. The crystalline glass turning into dust and the shadow melting into the ground, just as the door to the room opening up, with Fudge re-entering the room, only for him to see the white owl from earlier.

The owl was flapping her wings heavily, creating bursts of shifting air currents, all of the papers Harry had searched through, as well as all the papers originally on the desk, all of them blowing around. Mixing them all together, before the owl flew out the window.

"Bloody bird!" Fudge snapped angrily, as he waved a wand to automatically re-arrange the papers. None the wiser.

 **Across the country**

Sitting within the owlry in Hogwarts, Harry was sitting within a chair. His head was leaning towards the side, his eyes closed with his left hand raised, his thumb under his chin, his middle finger underneath his nose and his index finger along his temple.

After a few moments, Harry's eyes opened, his dark green slitted eyes scanning the area and he was smirking. "I hope she comes back soon..." He said, brandishing his wand and slashed it to the side, causing several ink-quills to raise and began to automatically write their own letters. "…She'll have a few things to send off." He said, as he put his hand down and picked up a cup of coffee, and took a sip.

' _Step twelve...complete.'_ Harry thought, and with a week before the tournament, things were only to close to completion to stop now.

 **Days Later, hours before the tournament**

Harry looked at Lily with a curious look on his face. "…are you sure?" He asked, looking at a book Lily seemed to be holding.

"Yes, Hun. I found it only yesterday. But it speaks of a cool myth dealing with the Forest not to far from us. About a treasure, a treasure of knowledge." Lily said with a smile. "I want us to go there, like an adventure." She informed.

"You go..." Harry said, causing the red-headed woman to look disheartened. "...I gotta prepare for the tournament. But if you find the treasure, we'll spend the summer learning form it." He informed.

"Tell you what Harry, you win the tournament and I'll let you start." Lily informed.

"Please hurry." Harry said, smiling at her, hugging the woman at her waist. Lily smiled too, before the two parted and she headed to the location in the book.

When she was gone, the Harry rolled his eyes and looked to his side, seeing himself. "This will be fun." He admitted, the duplicate smirking, the two vanishing in a burst of dust and shadow matter, vanishing.

 **The dungeons**

" _Such a tiny thing you are..."_ A spectral form of Lily said, looking at a sulking Snape. "... _Controlled by your emotions, controlled by Voldemort, controlled by Dumbledore, controlled by my little Harry. You are such a pathetic puppet..."_ Lily commented.

"Shut up." Snape snapped.

" _Oh, emotions controlling you again? Is the Mud-blood hurting your feelings?"_ Lily asked mockingly, her glowing spectral face in front of his own. " _You have the means and the power to take your life back, but I guess you're to pathetic to move."_ She commented.

" _I guess you're the same being that killed me. Huh, if you did love me...you'd avenge me."_ She said, getting Snape's eyes drawn upon her. " _Dumbledore used you like he used me, I trusted him. I thought he'd protect us. He didn't...you were a bullet, but he was the trigger."_ She spoke, her head leaning closer towards the broken man. She put her lips on his forehead.

"... _You know what to do..."_ She said, before she vanished into green mist.

"Wait!" Snape yelled, standing up. But he stopped and looked down, before he gritted his teeth and grabbed a hold of his wand. He'll solve the problem. He was a coward and a murderer. He would redeem himself, to the woman he loved.

As Snape slowly left the dungeons, a shadow figure took a few steps forward. " _Oh, this is so_..." Demongo started in Lily's voice. "...So fun." He added, his voice returning to his watery voice and he vanished in a blue flame.

 **Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore sat in his office, calm and collected. Perched upon shelf, was a bright red and yellow Phoenix. Fawkes twitched, his eyes darting around.

The sound of crinkling ice reached the creatures ears, causing him to turn his head. Sitting upon a nearby bookshelf, was a tiny girl with a trio of hair colors. The Spriggan Leprechaun sat on the bookshelf with one leg crossed over another, an open umbrella resting over her shoulder.

Neo smirked at the Phoenix, before the bird started to radiate heat and flames. Ice began to form around the area Neo sat. She titled her head and blinked, giving the phoenix a mocking smile as her eyes changed colors.

She held her hand up, with a rippling distortion forming around her finger. Neo slashed her hand downward, towards the unknowing Dumbledore.

A rippling distortion from Neo's hand flew towards Dumbledore. Fawkes flew towards Dumbledore, the old man unsuspecting of anything. Just as the distortion reached Dumbledore, Fawkes grabbed a hold of the old man and they were enveloped in flame. But the flame itself was engulfed in a bright flash of light, Neo's own attack affecting the destination of the teleportation.

 **Deep within the Forbidden Forest**

An immense amount of tension filled the air. Lily had her wand drawn, leveling it at a shadow. The shadow was illuminated, revealing the visage of her husband, James.

"James, what are you doing here?" Lily questioned.

"Thought I haven't caught on, have you?" James asked sarcastically.

The sound of a crack filled the air, as a short, older man disperated into the area, outside of the protections of Hogwarts. Fudge looked around unsure, as he took a few steps forward, only to have two wands aimed at him.

"Get those things out of me face, don't you know who...who..." Fudge started, before his eyes went wide, looking upon the visages of two people who _were_ dead. "...W-what's going on!? You're dead!" He announced.

A bright flash of white filled the area, before it dimmed, revealing Dumbledore. With Lily, James, and Fudge leveling their wands at him. But as soon as they saw him, they lowered them slightly.

"Dumbledore, did you know about this!?" Fudge demanded.

Dumbledore looked at the three in confusion. Why were they here? Why was he here? "Fudge I know this seems strange, but they are who they appear to be." He admitted.

"You lied to me! You kept information from me!" Fudge yelled in anger.

"He's not the only one who's lied, isn't he!?" James asked angrily, glaring at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked unsure.

"Don't play coy with me!" James snapped angrily, leveling his wand at her, only for her to level a wand at him. Fudge leveled his wand at the two of them.

Dumbledore on the other hand, just seemed confused. What was going on and why were they all here. The sound of crunching leaves grabbed everyone's attention. They all turned, only to see a furious Snape, there were no words to describe the pure, unadulterated rage he had in his eyes. His eyes were upon James and Lily.

"They're...you're...Alive!" Snape yelled angrily, looking at the two. His mind going into shambles, his own broken mind just trying to piece together what the hell was going on.

"Severus…" Dumbledore started.

"You, you did this. You are the one that had me look over their bloody Hell-Spawn!" Snape snapped angrily at the elder man.

Lily leveled her wand at Snape, as he leveled his at the old man. "Do _not_ talk about my son like that!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, so you defend him too." James bitterly commented.

"All of you, shut up!" Fudge ordered, but they fell on deaf ears, as they ignored him. Their ignoring of him, only further enraged him at the moment.

"All of us should calm down and..." Dumbledore started to suggest.

"I think we've had enough of your lies!" Snape hissed, as his shadow writhed. ' _He lied. They're all lies. Everything here is a lie, an illusion. My Severus, my darling. Do what needs to be done, and then we'll be together.'_ The voice of Lily whispered into his ear.

His shadow shrunk down and Jame's enlarged. ' _James doesn't need to know. He's not that good at it anyways.'_ The voice of Lily spoke into his mind. "Not good at it, guess what, you're terrible!" James snapped, glaring at Lily.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, but her reaction only served to enrage the man more.

"Playing dumb again..." James started.

"...You seem to be an expert in it." Snape chided.

"Stay out of this, you pathetic little weasel!" James snapped angrily.

"Lower your wands at once, or I will have no choice." Dumbledore said seriously, brandishing his own wand. All of the people leveled their weapons at each other, tempers flared.

"You think you can control me, you're sadly mistaken. I will end you and the little _monster._ " Snape said menacingly.

"...You can try!" Lily snapped.

"Quit ignoring me!" Fudge yelled angrily.

"I believe we're all brought here for a reason. If we don't calm down, we'll only..." Dumbledore started.

"Sod off, you old man!" James insulted.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Lily replied.

"Oh, you want him now too!?" The middle-aged man questioned.

"What the hell are you on about!?" The red-head asked irritated.

"You know!" James responded.

The tension in the air kept rising and rising, until it reached it's highest peak. Sitting upon a tall tree, Harry let his legs dangle over the edge. Sitting next to him was Neo, who was humming quietly and resting her head against his shoulder.

Slowly, Harry brought up a tiny red cylinder, a fire-cracker. He held the wick of the explosive towards Neo, who reached out and touched her index and thumb to it, causing the string to ignite. "...Tally ho." He said, as he dropped the fire-cracker.

After a few seconds, in the middle of the air, it went off in a loud crack. Harry tilted his head in unison with Neo, as bright flashes of lights illuminated the clearing. Bright flashes of curses, hexes, jinxes. All of a wide variety. Loud thunder cracks and pops came from below as a mass of exploding magical projectiles were flung about.

"...A Grip on you like an addiction, a selfish need for something more. Who it hurts is inconsequential, when you get what you're looking for..." Harry sung casually to himself. "…Avarice, the muse that guides you. You are the sum of what you gain. It won't buy your soul redemption, the kind of wealth you can't obtain..." He continued, watching the flurry of spells being though around.

"...The pigs are at the trough, their hunger won't subside. Awash in their own filth, awash in their own lies." He muttered. "…No sense of empathy. Corrupt in word and deed. I hate you for what you represent. I hate you for your greed…Think of yourself before all others, to hell with grace and charity. They just impede your blind ambition. They just impede your gluttony." He finished.

Down below, Lily, James, Snape and Fudge were on the ground, bleeding, burned, cut, or all of the above. Dumbledore panted, standing above them.

The sound of humming grabbed the old mans attention. "...Step on the necks of those beneath you, and claw your way up to the top...But don't look to me to find compassion...when you inevitably drop..." A familiar voice sung, causing Dumbledore to turn.

Walking out of the darkness, was a darkly dressed, Harry Potter. His eyes squinted shut and an ever-present, sinister smile on is face. "Hello there...Professor." Harry said, as he walked forward, and stopped for a second, since Fudge was on the ground in front of him. He raised his foot and put it on the side of the man's head, and then jerked his foot to the side, creating a crack, a crack that caused Dumbledore to flinch.

Dumbledore leveled his wand at the boy and launched a curse. The light lanced across the space between them, only for it to shatter upon a semi-transparent umbrella. Harry hadn't flinched at all, as Neo blocked the spell.

"You...It was you who did this..." Dumbledore panted, as he watched the tiny girl at Harry's side, rest her umbrella over her shoulder and stand slightly behind him, at his side.

"No it was the other guy, last name 'Shit-Sherlock', first name 'No'." Harry said sarcastically.

"W-why would you do such a thing...you...you, put us in a station..." Dumbledore started.

"Where you had to do something that forced you to do wrong...oh yes, I know it all to well." Harry said with a sinister smile, as Neo smiled with him. "As for why...why, did I do this? Why did I...betray you?" He asked, with an almost mirth filled tone in his voice. "What can I say. Every Dark Lord has their own motif, their own reason for rule. Voldemort wanted Immortality, Grindelwald wanted unlimited power and control, I am a creature of betrayal." He admitted.

"I've been betrayed by everyone, baring two." He stated, meaning Akua and Neo. "I hold the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in their heart and will betray in turn." Harry stated with a smile.

"It wasn't our intention, Harry. Please, understand..." Dumbledore started, only for Harry to laugh lightly and shake his head.

"Professor, you're smarter than that. You should know very well, Cause and Effect go hand-in-hand. In this reality, a cause creates an effect. It doesn't matter what _intent_ you had." Harry stated, he knew in some situations the ends justified the means, but Dumbledore took it to ridiculous proportions. "You, are no leader of the Light. You are no savor. You're a pragmatist, you would justify the deaths of a hundred to save a thousand. A Leader of Light you claim to be, would do their damned best to save the hundred _and_ the thousand. Don't pretend to be something else." He added.

Dumbledore looked down, with Harry looking down upon the man. "What...are you going to do?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Harry said sarcastically, as inclined his head. "...No, I due believe things will be wrapping up in only a few hours. But let me ask you though, how does it feel?" He asked. "...To kill our allies in cold blood, simply for a misunderstanding?" He asked.

"How does it feel, knowing their deaths. Their lives have ended, because _of you_?" Harry asked with a smile, getting an absolutely furious look from the old man. "But then again...you are an old man, playing a young person's game…complete with all the manipulations. I bet they were just pawns to you, little instruments that played to your grand tune." He boasted.

"...I will stop you Harry. I let one Dark Lord slip by unto the world, I will not let another." Dumbledore declared.

"Oh, the hero speech, is this where you threaten to kill me with low grade pontification? Have you ever notice how you always try to help and save darkened people, those who delved into the Dark Arts. Yet you mess with the lives of your actual allies, do they make you feel insecure or something?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am not going to listen to a thing you say anymore." Dumbledore stated, brandishing his wand and looked at the teen seriously.

"Isn't that ninety percent of the problem?" Harry replied with a smile. "I listened to you, years ago. In fact, I learned about the strongest form of Magic." He informed.

"I'm going to stop you. And once I do, I will fix what I did to you, Harry." Dumbledore informed, leveling his wand at the teen.

"If you strike me down..." Harry trailed off, as he brought out his own wand, it being as unique as he was. He leveled it at the old man and laughed menacingly to himself, the laugh being quiet.

Dumbledore had a frown on his face, as he prepared himself. Harry on the other hand has his eyes closed, a smile on his face and a chuckle escaping his lips.

The old man slashed his wand at the teen, sending a scarlet curse forward. Harry ripped his arm back, the wand firmly in his grasp and then thrust it forward. " _Raikuri!"_ He hissed, sending a bolt of lightning forward, the two colliding with a thunder-clap sound.

 **Que Roundabout**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is a late update. But you know, having a full time job, bills to pay, things to do. I won't be able to update constantly or consistently. Before, where i used to update constantly, at an almost semi-monthly basis, i was in school. I could do my work easily, and have a lot of free time, where I could just write for shits and giggles. Now, i have to make time to write, where i might be able to write a chapter in a weeks time, as opposed to writing at least ten to fifteen chapters in a similar time.**

 **That's all i had to say, i guess. I am writing, i will update. But it will take time. I'll update my other stories, eventually, when i have the time and motivation. Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

The sky was darkened, as dusk began to settle in. But for brief moments the sky was illuminated by flashes of intense lights, red, blue, green, orange, and all in-between.

A dark blue curse flew by Harry's head, causing him to roll to the side, avoiding it. But as he did so, he left himself open to another attack. Dumbledore slashed his wand at the boy, sending a crimson bolt of energy.

Harry slashed his wand downward, stabbing the tip of it into the earth before him. " _ **Fuyu Kou**_ _**(**_ _Winter's Howl)"_ He spoke, as several jagged spikes of ice protruded from the ground, forming an interlocking wall in front of him.

The curse exploded as it connected with the ice sheet. Dumbledore looked up at the wall, only to see a short ice-cream themed girl jump over it. She landed a few feet in front of Dumbledore and stood up, giving the old man a smirk.

Reacting fast, Dumbledore slashed his wand downward, forming a tendril of scorching flame. That of which flew towards the Sidhe. Neo raised her umbrella, opening it, using it's canopy to take the burnt of the attack. The wind around Neo was blown around by the force, but she pushed forward.

Her superheated umbrella front was shoved forward, as she pushed it towards Dumbledore. The old man took a step back, to avoid the heated material. But as Dumbledore retreated, Neo closed her umbrella turned, and whacked him in the stomach with it.

When he doubled over, Neo rolled along his back with her own, landing on the other side of him. She did an elaborate flip, sending one of her feet up and kicked him in the chin, sending the old man back. Dumbledore released pained breath, as he stumbled back.

As he stumbled back, Neo charged at him. Holding her umbrella in one hand, she used her other hand to grip the back of Dumbledore's neck, and pulled herself up. She kicked her legs into the air, until she was upside down. She wrapped her legs around the old man's neck, and twisted herself. After she put Dumbledore in a flying neck scissor choke, she used her own momentum to thrown the old man down onto the ground.

Neo got up and looked down at him with a smirk on her face, as a blade protruded from the end of her umbrella. But before she could impale him, a burst of fire formed above her, as a red and golden bird grabbed a hold of the helm of her jacket, and she was yanked into the air by Fawkes.

Dumbledore slowly pushed himself up, as he brought a wand up to his own body and muttered a healing spell, melding wounds. The old man looked around, to see the ice wall had shattered with Harry not being seen.

Slowly, rising up from behind Dumbledore, a black humanoid figure formed from the man's shadow. A pair of bright blue blue eyes opened up, with distant bubbling sounds filling the air. "Wee _eell,_ It's only a matter of time before you fall, _hero!_ " A high-pitched, watery voice spoke.

Dumbledore turned around, to see a demonic, shadow-creature standing a few feet behind him. "...And when you fall, _I'll add you to my….collection!"_ Demongo spoke, stretching his arms out, flaring out his cloak. Along his abdomen were a multitude of skeletal skulls.

Rays of yellowish energy lanced passed Dumbledore, as the rays hit both Snape and Fudge, tearing out their souls and absorbed them, absorbing their power. But for some reason, he didn't touch Lily's or James'.

"Demon!" Dumbledore spoke seriously, leveling his wand at the being.

"Hehehe-haha _hahah_ a!" The shadow creature laughed hysterically, holding his hands together, interlacing his long, pointed fingers. "You are so close there, Old Hero!" Demongo spoke. "I am simply an animated shadow, the shadow of my mast- _aa_." He added in whisper. "I'm the Dealer of Destruction, the Merchant of Doom, and I seek your soul, Albus Dumbledore!" The creature announced, motioning at the old man.

Dumbledore's only reaction was to slash his wand in the direction of the creature, launching a blinding bolt of white magic, destroying all traces of darkness in the area. But before Dumbledore could react, he felt a long hand on the side of his head.

Demongo was flying, right behind Dumbledore, his hand on the side of the old man's head. As the shadow being flew, he dragged the old man with him and then threw him, while the creature vanished in blue flames.

Minutes passed by, as Dumbledore rested on the ground, before he slowly pushed himself up. He panted, looking about, only to see Harry standing a distance away. In his shadow, which was projected against the tree behind him, the visage of glowing blue eyes and a blue mouth, was shown.

"Harry...A Vampire and a Wraith...How low, you've fallen." Dumbledore said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hehehe-ha _haha!_ " Demongo cackled, within Harry's shadow.

"You're going to make me cry." Harry said with a smile, before he slashed his wand at the old man. " _Raikurai(Thunderbolt)!_ " He hissed, as a bolt of lightning was hurled forward, creating a thunder crack.

Dumbledore raised his wand, forming a shield. The bolt of lightning clashing with a semi-transparent shield, which rippled with the energy being reflected. Harry blinked a few times. "...Well shit..." He muttered, realizing one of his more stronger, multi-ranged spells was rendered ineffective.

The old man dropped the shield, and then whipped his wand upward. Dumbledore waved his wand in a wide-arc, forming a large circle above his head. Within moments, a massive ball of condensed flame formed. It was so bright, it was so radiant, it was so hot and filled with burning air. It looked like a miniature sun had formed above the old man's head.

"...Uh-oh..." Demongo sounded, showing a lot of worry, before the old man hurled the massive ball of fire at the teen.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Harry said nervously to himself, as he pulled his sleeves back, revealing a bracelet around his wrist. A leather bracelet, with interlacing Carbon Fiber intertwined within the fabric. There was four miniature shields along the bracelet, all even distances apart. One shield was made of Silicon Carbide, One was made of Aluminum Oxide, One Titanium Diboride, and finally Syndite, a synthetic diamond material. Four immensely strong materials, all with varying properties of protection. And together, thin copper material connected the shields together. " _ **Tector**_ _!"_ Harry spoke, as the attack reached him.

The attack collided with the area in front of Harry. The flame exploded and dispersed, causing the shield around Harry to flare around him. Surrounding him was a 'bubble', which gave off a distinctive bluish color, looking like mist dissipating energy.

As the flame vanished, Harry looked at his bracelet for a moment. The four shields along his arm, giving off a faint glow of heat. The shield he created, absorbing and diffusing the energy from the spell.

Dumbledore panted, grabbing the teen's attention. He looked forward at the old man and just smiled. "A nice try." Harry commented, only to dig a little deeper into the man.

Before Dumbledore could react, Harry took a step forward and slashed his wand at the old man. " _ **Fuyu Kou**_ _(Winter's Howl)_!" Harry spoke, sending a deep and thick mist of chilling air towards the old man.

Dumbledore watched as the mist passed trees and grass, both of which hardened and were encased in ice. With a swish of his wand, he slashed upward, causing the earth in front of him to upturn, the mist hitting the rock in front of him.

Frost formed along the rock, before Dumbledore took a startled step back, when he saw Harry jumping over the edge of the rock. But his eyes went wide, when he saw duplicates of Harry running around either side of the rock.

Dumbledore's eyes darted around, as he was surrounded by three Harrys, unsure if they were illusions or the real thing. He slashed his wand upwards, and spun in in a wide-arc, summoning a large form of rushing water, and slammed it downward, creating a wave which pushed the three duplicates back.

With a flick of his wrist, Dumbledore swished his wand upward. Water around the feet of on one Harry stirred, before it shot upward, enveloping the boy in water. Dumbledore turned his wand and held his hand out as well, turning the water into ice, trapping the boy.

A thunder crack forced Dumbledore to turn, as a bolt of lightning lanced right at him. He waved his wand in a circular motion, as the lightning reached him, and the energy dispersed. Dumbledore raised his hands above his head, with his wand firmly grasped.

The sound of rustling leaves filled the air, as a massive storm of spinning leaf blades were torn from the surrounding trees, and formed a cyclone above the old man. He leveled his wand at the teen, causing the entire maelstrom of leaf blades to be flung in the boy's direction.

"Oh Bullocks…." Harry muttered, before the thousands of leaf blades tore into him, with him dissolving into a shower of dust and shadow material.

Dumbledore looked around, only to see a flashing green light. He turned to see, Harry a distance away. Harry stood in the center of a long, black ethereal chain which gave off an eerie green glow. The snake was coiled around him protectively, with the snake-head looming over his shoulder.

"Ouroboros!" Harry yelled, grabbing the curved, bladed edge of the end of the chain, and whipped it in the direction of the old man.

The snake headed chain released a metallic hiss, as it was launched forward. Dumbledore vanished in a cracking sound, as the head of the snake slammed into the ground, shattering the rock below. Dumbledore appeared a distance away, with Harry turning, slashing the chain in that direction.

Ouroboros slide and tore up a bit of ground, as it hit that area. But Dumbledore vanished again, appearing in the branches of a high tree. "This is getting out of hand." Dumbledore panted out, only for Harry to turn and look in his direction.

He slashed the chain in the old man's direction. The black chain gave off a deep green glow, as it was whipped in that direction. The chain and the snake head, tore into the surrounding trees, cutting dozens of them down, as well as uprooting a few others, as Dumbledore was forced to evade. "Fucking trees!" Harry cursed to himself, for them getting in his way.

As Dumbledore fell from his perch, the snake-headed chain rammed right into him. It's mouth open and releasing a shriek, as it did. Dumbledore grunted, as he shoved his wand into the snake-heads mouth and muttered the incantation for a powerful exploding curse.

Dumbledore landed on the ground, looking relieved as all of the chains and chain links of the creature shattered, the pieces flying everywhere.

"Oh no, I lost..." Harry started sarcastically. "...Psych." He added, as all of the chains from Ouroboros melded back together and reforming into the black-green ethereal chain. "Did you like what I did there. I was like 'Oh no, I lost.' and then I was like 'haha, not really'." He said mockingly, giving the appearance he wasn't taking things seriously. In truth he was taking it seriously, he was fighting fucking Dumbledore, but that didn't mean _he_ needed to know that.

Dumbledore grunted and took a step back, the slashed his wand in Harry's direction, sending a powerful hex at the boy. Harry in turn mirrored his action, ripping his wand back and thrusting it forward, sending a bolt of lightning the old man's way.

A dull grey curse and a bright blue bolt of electricity flew, before they passed each other and headed towards their respective targets. Before either of them could react, the bolt of blue electricity was devoured by a bright red bird, with it exploding into fire and ash, and was reformed. The grey colored curse shattered and dispersed upon the canopy of a semi-transparent umbrella.

Perched on Dumbledore's shoulder as a fiery phoenix, and standing at Harry's side but a few inches behind him was Neo. "Harry…." Dumbledore started, his eyes looking at the petite girl at his side. And he recognized the Glamor the girl seemed to have, matching that of a Sidhe. "...You...made a deal, with one of them." He spoke, looking at the Sidhe.

"That's rich, coming from the guy who has a Summer Sidhe on his shoulder." Harry said sarcastically.

"...There were debts that needed to be paid." Dumbledore admitted in a tired voice. "What did you give, Harry. To have one of them, with you?" He asked.

"What is the most valuable thing to a person..." Harry started.

"...Harry, don't tell me you gave your life..." Dumbledore spoke somberly.

"What? Oh, you misunderstand. It's my fault, for not being clearer." Harry replied, as he reached out and put a hand on Neo's shoulder, something she didn't seem to mind as she kept a smile on her face. "...What is the most valuable thing to a child?" He asked curiously.

Dumbledore frowned, unsure. And he remembered, to moments ago. When the shadow creature devoured the souls both Snape and Fudge, leaving the last...two. His eyes went wide and he gave Harry a horrified look. "...You...you didn't. You gave your parents souls, to her!" He spoke.

Harry glanced up, not really paying attention to the man. "Whenever a parent makes a deal, the first-born is usually given. But for the first-born to bargain with the lives of the parents. It's so rare, it's so potent….it's so _valuable._ My darling here, she couldn't resist." He said, and looked at her. "...Aren't I right?" He asked.

Neo closed her eyes and smiled, nodding in a very cute fashion. "Hmm." She sounded in agreement.

"Why wold you do this!? Why did you hurt everyone that cared about you!? What did you hope to gain! Revenge!?" Dumbledore demanded, his voice filled with fury.

"Gain?" Harry asked with a confused look. "I don't _gain_ anything from this, Professor." He stated, which only infuriated the old man. "It's a very simple matter really. You, my parents, my government, my peers. You all betrayed me, you played me like a fiddle." He said, taking a step forward, holding his hand up and held it in front of him, his fingers eclipsing his view of Dumbledore. "It's nothing about gain or benefit. I only wished to crush, annihilate and extinguish those that seek to control and betray me." He stated, closing his fingers in front of Dumbledore's visage.

"If I don't have the _right_ to eliminate the lives of those, that meddled with mine...Well, what _right do I have_?" He asked in a whisper.

Dumbledore looked confused, hoping for something more. Surly he wouldn't have killed his family, his teachers, his government head, for such a dull reason.

Harry raised his eyebrow at that look, knowing what it meant. "What's with that face. Perhaps you were expecting some surprise, for me to reveal a secret that had eluded you, something that would change your perspective of events, shatter you to your core. There is no great revelation, no great secret." He informed. "You hurt me, while I was in the dark. So I amassed you in that same darkness of ignorance, and hurt _you_. All of this, all of the death, the destruction, those I've harmed. They are _all_ because of _you."_ Harry informed with a sinister smile.

Dumbledore looked down, his face filled with a cascading form of emotion. "...I will make you see the...argh..." He started, as his eyes went wide, with an ice-spike bursting from his lower abdomen. Dumbledore gasped in pain, as Fawkes flew back.

Standing behind Dumbledore, was another duplicate of Harry, his wand poised and having summoned the ice. Slowly, Dumbledore fell to one knee, painfully supporting himself, as the ice vanished. Harry walked up towards the old man, with the clinking of Neo's heels behind him, as she followed him.

Harry looked down upon the panting, bleeding and wounded old man, putting his hands in his pockets, as he sheathed his wand. The duplicate behind Dumbledore vanished, turning into dust and shadow matter.

"You...are you going to...kill me?" Dumbledore panted out.

"Kill you?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head. "I'm not going to kill you." He admitted, as he put a hand to his chest in a bashful posture. "What fun would that be? You, going onto your next adventure?" He asked, as he turned around and took a step away from the old man. "No, _I_ am not going to kill you...You need to see what you created." He admitted.

Harry took a few steps back and looked up, at the moon in the sky, the stars littering the night as dusk started to pass. "Right now, it seems like a good time for a Speech., Professor." He admitted. "A cold, calculated speech with sinister overtones. A speech about revenge, betrayal, power, about how if you try to do anything to me, if you try to find me, or send another soul you choose to damn, against me, you'll lose. But speeches are good for openings, not an ending, and certainly not the beginning." He commented. "Now isn't the time for speeches, now, is the time for change, starting with this new beginning." He added.

"This is the beginning of _your_ end, Professor." Harry admitted, as he turned around and looked at the old man. But his eyes had changed, the whites of his eyes were pitch black, his irises gave off a sinister glow. "…And I can't wait, to watch you burn." He admitted, before Harry and Neo vanished in a shimmer, along with the two sprawled out figures of the boy's parents.

Dumbledore was shocked, as he knelt on the ground, blood around him. It seemed...Harry had developed an ocular power, but not the one predicted, it was wrong. And now, he had created a monster. The chilling song sung by Fawkes filled the old man's ears, as he saw his Phoenix landing near him. Before he collapsed, unconscious.

 **Minutes** **Later, Chamber of Secrets**

Within the Chamber, Harry looked down at the dead visages of his parents. Neo was kneeling in front of then, as hands seemed to 'meld' into their abdomens. An intense white light was coming from the area around her hands, as she 'touched' their souls.

Neo released a light moan, as her eyes gave off a tiny glow. Harry looked at her as she absorbed his parents souls. Souls were powerful spiritual essences of life, of a person. Souls were essentially tiny suns, in terms of power they held. One could potentially use the power of their soul to amplify the magic in their spell, creating devastating effects. Admittedly one would have to wait for their soul to heal from that, or else they're literally burn their soul away.

Harry _may_ have let it slip to Neo about some of Salazar's notes in Soul-Energy Channeling. Right now, she was gaining immense power from the souls of his parents.

' _So...how does it feel?'_ Neo thought, looking up towards him curiously, tilting her head. ' _Finally betraying those that betrayed you. Finally giving out the punishment you sought to give them?'_ She questioned.

Harry looked at the two dead bodies and had an apathetic look on his face. He didn't look pleased, he didn't look angry, bloodthirsty, or even happy. "It...isn't as fulfilling as I thought it'd be." He admitted.

Neo nodded, causing her unique hair to bounce about. ' _It usually is. Revenge is a lot like a virgin's First Time at Sex.'_ She thought. ' _There's all_ _build up, they're so much expectations. But, while they feel, all oh so sweet in the moment. Afterwords, you realize it was all build up, and a final climax.'_ She mused.

"Are you saying there was no point in what I did?" Harry asked.

Neo shook her head, the ponytail on the back of her head, shaking in unison. ' _Of course not. They hurt you, you hurt them back.'_ She replied. ' _I'm just saying...revenge, it's. It's not all it's made out to be. You build it up, and up in your head. But once it's happened, once it's done.'_ She admitted.

"Sounds like you know at thing or two." Harry commented, crossing his arms. But all he got from the Sidhe was a smile.

Neo slowly stood up, drawing her hands out of the bodies of the humans before her. She looked up at him with a smirk. ' _So, you're in love with a vampire?'_ She questioned.

Harry scowled at her. "Obviously." He stated.

The short girl just smiled, as him as she slowly moved around him, her heels clicking against the stone ground. ' _Why?'_ She questioned.

"...She's always been with me, even when I needed it. She never left, or turned on me..." Harry started.

' _You only like her, because she stayed with you?'_ Neo thought curiously.

"Do not twist me words around." Harry stated seriously, but she just smiled. He glanced off. "She's strong, she's defiant, she's brutal, she's bloodthirsty, she could bring down any monster I know off. She makes me shiver in fear, wanting me to just hide away..." He admitted. "…But she's also kind, she's willing to do and go anywhere for me, she's a gentle soul, just wanting, like me, to be wanted. When I'm with her, I feel so delightfully and comfortably cold. And when I'm with her, she drags out my resolve, my strength. And don't get me started on how beautiful she is." He added.

"Hmm..." Neo sounded, putting a hand out and lightly dragging it around Harry's waist, as she walked around him. '… _interesting.'_ She mused. ' _And what happens when she leaves you?'_ She asked.

Harry glanced down at the stone ground of the Chamber. "...She's not going to leave me." He stated.

' _You're vampire friend isn't here now, is she?'_ Neo asked curiously with a tilt of her head. ' _She's with her family, those she cares about. If something happens, who do you think she'll go_ _too. If her family is hurt and you are hurt. Do you think she'll leave her family, for you? In the end, when things are to be decided. Who do you think is more important to her?'_ She questioned.

Harry looked at his dead parents, a frown on his face. _He_ didn't care for his family. But that didn't mean Akua didn't care for hers. The way she boasted and talked about her sisters, it was filled with love and pride. Harry sighed and laughed lightly to himself, shaking his head.

"Honestly, if she did leave me to stay with her family. I'd be hurt, I'd be devastated." Harry admitted. "But I would never blame her, or hate her." He stated. Akua was the type of person, who protected what she loved, with her entire might and her life. "I guess it's just that, the woman I fell in love with was a woman who would do anything to protect her family." He said fondly.

' _And what of the family?'_ Neo questioned.

"...Don't forget, they're the family the woman that I love is trying to protect...They...they're my family, too. Even if they don't know it." Harry said.

Neo titled her head, looking up at him, as she now stood in front of him. ' _You are a strange one.'_ She admitted, causing him to look down at her. ' _When the vampire leaves you, I...will have you, all to myself.'_ She said with a wicked smile, as she reached out and put a hand on his abdomen.

"Heh, you call me strange." Harry said, as he put a hand on her head and ruffled up her hair. "Let's go, I have a tournament to win, a fortune to get...and a plan to complete." He said, turning around. Neo used a hand to fix her uniquely colored hair, and they left the dark chamber.

Harry put his hands in his pockets, his eyes narrowed shut with a smile on his face. Neo was at his side, as they left the girl's bathroom, and began to walk through the empty hallways of Hogwarts.

As they walked, a line of magical energy formed at the top of Neo's head, and lowered. The energy formed a horizontal line, which as it passed over parts of Neo, they seemed to change appearance. Her hair changed from pink, brown, and white, to black with lighter streaks where the white streaks would be. Her eyes turned from pink and brown, to vivid green. Her outfit changed as well, turning into a duplicate of the Hogwarts Uniform.

Neo reached up and used two white bows, to pull her hair into twin tails. With her bangs sweeping to the side, like they usually did.

Harry glanced at his side and looked at the disguised Neo. ' _...Geez, she looks like my little sister.'_ He mused, and his eyes scanned her over. ' _A very, very cute one.'_ He added.

After a few steps, Harry drew his unique wand and began to idly twirl it in-between his fingers. Neo was in step behind Harry, her eyes staring at the young wizard. ' _...Oh, if only you were born a Sidhe. You would have been...perfect.'_ She thought, not transmitting her thoughts to him this time.

Harry was unaware of Neo starting at him, with an alien expression on her face. As the two headed towards the Quidditch Pitch, where a massive maze was formed. A five meter high hedge reaching upward.

The young wizard looked around the area, seeing a hundreds of people in the stands, over looking the maze. Harry looked around the stadium, with Neo at his side. ' _Good luck, Master.'_ Neo thought, causing him to glance at her, as she vanished in a shimmer.

He looked forward and walked, seeing several Professors entering the stadium, meeting up with the Champions, as he joined them too. "We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze, if you are in trouble and wish for help. Send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?" McGonagall questioned, with the Champions nodding in an answer.

"Off you go then!" Bagman announced, before the four Champions moved around the Maze, taking up an entrance at different parts.

As the four took their place, Bagman put a wand to his neck and amplified his voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin. Now tied at first place with the points, is mister Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, in second is Viktor Krum, and finally in third is Fluer Delacour!" He announced

"...On my whistle, Harry and Cedric will enter." Bagman started, before he counted down and blew a whistle. With the two teenagers hurrying into the maze, at different points.

As he entered the maze, he was met with darkness. Harry slowly drew his wand and looked around him, before he raised it up. The sigils along his wand gave off a fiery-hellish glow, as an intense, orange-yellow light illuminated the around around him.

The wizards trekked into the maze, going deeper and deeper, before he heard two more whistle blows, as the other two Champions entered the maze. After a few turns, Harry stopped, feeling a chill in the air.

"Hello there..." A gravely voice spoke, causing Harry to make an unsure face as he took a look around. "...Over here. Wanna hear a joke!?" The voice asked.

Harry slowly turned around and leveled his wand into the darkness, in the darkness was a clown. A clown with eccentric clothing, a painted white face, a bright red nose, beady yellow eyes and a bald head, with red hair on the sides.

"Jesus-fucking-christ!" Harry yelled, uncharacteristically stepping back in shock.

"Haha, nope! Quite the opposite there, Ha-ha!" The clown mocked.

Harry looked at the clown and shivered a bit. But after a moment he inclined his head unsure. "You're...A Boggart." He commented.

"Oh, did you catch on there smart one!" The clown grinned.

Harry made a face. "...Oh God...You're my Greatest Fear?" He asked, more to himself than anything. He was expecting something more..cliche to be honest. His own dead body, or Akua hurt. Than again, he didn't hold his life to such a high esteem, and ever since he was a child he thought of Akua as a literal monster. He could never believe she could get hurt, so he logically never feared it.

"Do you want me to answer that question...Or do you wanna come with me..." The Clown asked, as he held his hand up, holding a balloon. "…They all Float." He informed.

"...Yeah, because it's a balloon, dumbass." Harry said with a scowl.

"Oh-ho, you got quite the lip on you!" The clown spoke.

"Yeah, we're done here." Harry said, as he leveled the wand at the Boggart and fired a bolt of lightning at it, propelling the clown back into the darkness. "...I never should have watched that movie when I was five." He said irritated, as he walked off into the maze.

He moved through twists and turns, moving into an area where space seemed to twist. Where up-and-down were reversed. Harry didn't really react, as he continued through the area. The few creatures Harry ran into, were met with a bolt of electricity or blast of fire, being dealt with.

Harry stopped though when he heard the sound of screaming across the hedge wall that was near him. He inclined his head and frowned, looking at the trail leading deeper into the maze, before he glanced at the hedge that divided him from the battle. He looked back at the path and then at the hedge.

"...Fuck." He muttered, as he looked at the hedge. He felt a magic radiating off it, protecting it from destruction. "If I can't destroy it, perhaps I can go through it." Harry said to himself, as he took a step back and focused on the hedge.

Harry crouched low and closed his eyes, before he snapped them open, the whites of his eyes blackening and his irises glowing red. Red veins forming around the skin of his eyes and into them as well. He then stood up and took a swift pace forward, and he ran _through_ the maze, like it simply didn't exist.

Akua Shuzen, the most notorious Assassin was made famous for her abilities, her **Jigen-Tō** ( _Dimensional Sword)_ technique. Where she shifted her physical body between dimensions, rendering her untouchable for almost a minutes. But that's not what inspired fear. She could literally bring herself in and out of the physical world within nanoseconds, shifting between them with immense speed and percussion. She can go through all matter and cut through virtually anything with just her bare hands, Spatially cutting through any defense or evade any offense. In his second year, when he was upset, Akua taught him a bit of her technique. Admittedly he did things a lot different than Akua, but he could still use the Spatial Intangibility it granted.

Harry landed on the other side of the Hedge to see Viktor torturing Cedric. Viktor turned and leveled his wand at the boy and fired off a curse. The curse flew and passed through Harry, hitting the hedge behind him, the curse being absorbed into the shrubbery.

Viktor turned and started running off. " _ **Fuyu Kou**_ ( _Winter's Howl)."_ Harry hissed, crouching down and slashing the wand at the wizard's legs. A burst of chilling, misty air rushed forward, enveloping Vikctor in ice. Well, he was mostly covered in ice.

Harry looked at Cedric and then at Viktor, both looking down for the count, and then headed off. After a few more turns, Harry came upon a large creature, a Sphinx.

"Hmm..." Harry sounded curiously, as the Sphinx paced from side to side.

"You are very near your goal, the quickest way. Is passed me." The Sphinx informed.

"Ah, but there's a catch, isn't there?" He asked.

"Isn't there always? There will be a simple completion between the two of us, and if we settle the matter, you're free to go forward." The Spinx informed.

"And...what do you propose?" Harry asked curiously.

"And exchange of riddles. It's been so terribly long since I have had some form of a challenge, it's been twenty years...or was it two hundred? I'm not so good with numbers..." The Sphinx muttered, glancing of for a moment. "...Anyway, the first of us to fail at an answer, loses. What do you think?" She questioned.

Harry shrugged. "Sure." He replied.

"Good. Now since this is my domain, I will go first..." She replied, getting a nod from the boy. "...Until I am measured, I am not known, yet how you miss me when I have flown..." She spoke.

"Ah...Time?" Harry said, a bit unsure.

"Yes, I suppose that was an easy one." The Sphinx admitted. "Anyway, you're turn." She said.

Harry took a breath and then exhaled. "...If you break me, I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you lose me, nothing will matter..." He spoke.

The Sphinx hummed. "Hmm, there are not many things that keep working once they're broken...ah, oh yes. Your heart. Heart is the answer." She replied.

"Very clever, my turn now." She informed. "...I never was, yet always will be. I am never seen, yet always come. I can carry nothing, yet hold much for some..." She riddled.

Harry frowned in thought. "I never am, yet will always happen. I always come...Tomorrow." He said, looking at the creature, to see her smiling at him. "...Okay. What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than the threes, and up, up it goes and yet it never grows..." He riddled.

"...It doesn't grow. So it's not a plant. It's...a Mountain." She answered, getting a nod from the boy. "Clever, very clever. My turn again. Who makes it has no need of it. Who buys it has no use for it. Who uses it has no knowledge of it." the Sphinx riddled.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "...A grave." He answered, getting a nod from the Sphinx. "Alright." He started with a smirk. "...Sailing to Chicago, I meet five freighters. Each freighter has five crewmen, each crewman five pets. How many in all are traveling to Chicago?" He asked.

"No. Not numbers. I've never been good with numbers….Ah, think. Five times five...and add the one...no, no, no...err...carry the two...ninety-four? No, ninety-six! It's ninety-six!" The Sphinx answered.

"It's one..." Harry said, smirking. "...I'm the only one traveling to Chicago." He informed.

"Very clever..." The Sphinx muttered, as she moved out of the way, letting the teen wizard pass by.

Eventually Harry saw a glowing cup and moved towards it, reaching out he grabbed onto it. He felt an immense twisting in his stomach, as he felt himself being pulled, yanked apart and crushed together, before he felt himself land on solid ground.

Harry glanced around, looking at the darkened Graveyard he stood in. He looked down at the Tri-Wizard cup and then around the Graveyard. He inclined his head, sensing people. And he recognized their signature. ' _Step Sixteen...in-progress.'_ He mused, as he lowered his guard.

It took a few minutes for the cloaked being in front of him, to tie him up to a grave statue. Harry didn't really react, as he was bound to the statue. As the cloaked being left, Harry looked at the bundle the being place down. He watched as a long snake slither around.

Moments later, a large cauldron was conjured, with sloshing liquid. Harry looked at the being and tilted his head, watching Wormtail heat up the cauldron.

"Hurry!" The hissing voice of the bundle spoke.

"It is ready!" Wormtail informed, as he undid the bundle and revealed what was inside.

"Eh..." Harry sounded quietly in disgust. He watched as Wormtail carry the creature and lowered it into the cauldron.

Harry watched curiously, as Wormtail summoned some bone from underneath the ground. The cowardly man raised his arm and cut off his own hand, letting the hand fall into the cauldron. A high-pitched scream filled the air, followed by a splash.

Wormtail moved in front of Harry, and cut the boy on his forearm. The whimpering man gathered some of the blood in a small vial, and then dumped it into the cauldron. After the blood was administered, Wormtail fell to the ground, cradling his stump.

The cauldron radiated a bright light, as it evaporated into steam and exploded. Before the steam and vapor dissipated. "Robe me!" The hissing voice ordered. Wormtail scrambled to his feet, grabbing at the robes on the ground and put them over the being inside.

Walking out of the steam, was Voldemort. Harry had a panicked, horrified look on his face. Voldemort looked away, looking at his own body. When the man looked away, Harry's face changed to a more sinister one. He watched as the large snake slither around the grave, near Voldemort.

Voldemort took his wand and held it, before using it to throw Wormtail about and laughed. "M-master you promised, y-you did promise!" Wormtail pitifully forced out.

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort ordered, with the short man looking relieved, as he extended the bleeding stump. "The other arm." He said with a laugh, causing the short man to whimper.

"P-please!" Wormtal begged.

Voldemort ignored him and pulled out the man's left arm, pushing the sleeve back, revealing a red skull with a serpent. The dark lord examined it, before putting his finger against the mark, and then it turned jet black.

"How many brave enough will return when they feel it?" Voldemort questioned, looking around the dark grave. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?" He asked, as he began to pace.

As Voldemort paced, he spoke, talking about his past. Harry used that time to hurry. Within his cloths, the faint rattling and shifting of chains formed, as he felt his wand be pulled into his hand. Soon, the Death Eaters showed up, in their dark glory. He looked at their dark cloaked, and masked faces.

Harry watched as they started dropping down, and started kissing his robes. Eventually they encircled him, and Voldemort. He listened to Voldemort berate his followers, while he glanced around the area. He then looked around the group of people around him, numbering less than fifteen.

He was pulled back to the conversation when Voldemort started talking about him. "You know of course that they call this boy, my downfall." Voldemort spoke, his scarlet red slitted eyes focusing on the boy. The boy in question seemed to have his eyes squinted shut and a frown on his face.

Voldemort want on a monologue of his downfall, and his plans over the last three years. After his speech though, he looked at Harry and leveled his wand at the boy. "…And here he is, the boy you all believed have been my downfall... _Crucio_!" He spoke, and Harry gritted his teeth.

He felt a burning inside his own body, like his bones were shattering, his skin was tearing, all together. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the boy, not hearing the blood curling screams of a usual victim. But his twitching and writhing pleased the man none the less.

"To think this boy would be stronger than me is ridiculous. But I don't want that mistake in anyone's mind." Voldemort stated. "He survived by a lucky chance, and now I'm going to prove it, by killing him. Here, and now, in front of you all." He informed. "With no Dumbledore to help, and no parent to die for him. I'll give him his chance, I'll allow him to _fight._ " Voldemort said in a mocking tone. "And you'll have no doubt, which of us, is the stronger." He stated.

"Now, untie him Wormtail and give him back his wand." Voldemort instructed, with the short man releasing the boy. But he looked confused when he couldn't find the wand.

Harry stood up, as the Death Eaters closed any gaps. "Wormtail..." Voldemort started, sounding irritated at the delay.

"...I think, he's looking for this." Harry admitted, raising his unique wand.

"Hmm..." Voldemort sounded. "…I suppose you know how to duel then, Harry Potter?" He asked, his red eyes gleaning.

Harry opened his eyes, revealing his slitted green eyes, surprising the Dark Lord. "…You can say I know a thing or two." He admitted, a sinister smile stretching along his face, almost as menacing as Voldemort's.

"Oh my, you..." Voldemort started, before he chuckled. "...Are like me. The world works in mysterious ways, it seems." He commented. "It's a shame really, _**Avada Kedavra!**_ " He announced, as he leveled his wand at the teen.

Harry had a smile on his face, as a jet green light hurled towards him at high velocities. The sound of a slicing blade filled the air, as the Killing Curse was split into two halves and divided apart, hitting a massive grave stone behind the teen.

Standing in front of the teen was a petite girl with black hair, pulled into two adorable pig-tails. Neo stood in front of Harry, leaning on her umbrella. Over her shoulder, she was carrying a single sword. The sword was a striking silver, with over-sized rubies in the hilt.

Neo held the Legendary Sword of Gryffindor. Before anyone could react, Harry pointed his wand upward. " _ **Nihilus**_!" He spoke, conjuring a massive burst of crimson energy lance out of the tip of his wand and whipped about wildly, the energy forked and divided into multiple steams of writhing red energy, which connected with several of the Death Eaters.

The remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort looked in idle curiosity, as their allies were reduced to husks, shriveled corpses, mummified. As their magical essence, their spiritual energy, their souls siphoned out of the Dark Wizards.

Seven Wizards fell, falling to dust as they collapsed. The Ethereal forms of their souls ridding the currents of the red, writhing energy, which gathered at the tip of Harry's wand. Within a moment, Neo raised the Gryffindor Sword, before Harry slashed down and stabbed the tip of his wand into the hilt of the sword.

There was a massive thunder clap, which vibrated the entire area. The sword gave off a high-pitched whirl, as a bright light radiated off the blade, only for it to turn and mutated, turning into a black color with bright green light intertwining with it.

The dark and cloudy night vanished, as the visage of a bright, moon illuminated the Graveyard. Voldemort felt a shiver of fear ridding through his nerves. He watched as Harry grabbed the hilt of the silver sword, as the rubies in the hilt melted and fell out of the metal.

"Seven deadly Sins, Seven ways to Win. Seven holy paths to hell and your trip begins..." Harry said to himself, as he slowly raised the sword in his hand. He tiled the blade upwards, having half of the blade cover his face. "…Hello there, my Moonchild." He said with a wide smirk.

As the pale moonlight danced around the sword, it channeled the seven souls, and Harry's magic, with the great blade forming a shadowy light-wave of writhing black and green energy. With a single slash, Harry swiped the sword at Voldemort, hurling the condensed form of energy.

It took all of his might, but Voldemort lunged out of the way, just in time for the attack to pass by. The energy continued, annihilating several gravestones and burning the surrounding ground to glass.

Voldemort looked at the destruction created by the swipe, before he slowly looked back, to see Harry smiling at him, wisps of green energy radiating off his sword. "You feel that inside you, that...is fear." Harry said in a soft tone.

"I fear nothing!" Voldemort snapped, sending a jet of green energy at the boy.

Since the Killing Curse was a linear attack, it only went forward. Harry just smiled, as he slashed his Moonlight Sword upwards, severing the curse in half. He gave the Dark Lord a shake of the head and sighed at Voldemort. "...You know nothing of the Dark Arts, you seemed to have delude yourself into believing." He commented.

"I know all that there is to know of the Dark Arts, the darkest even!" Voldemort snapped angrily.

"Then what of the light?" Harry asked curiously.

"I do not need to know a thing about that pathetic ability!" Voldemort replied seething, as he leveled his wand at the boy.

"If you are to truly understand, then you will need the contrast, not adherence to a single idea." Harry stated, and Voldemort hissed, sending a jet of green light at the boy. Harry raised his wand and thrust it in the man's direction, projecting a bolt of lightning forward. The two collided, creating a thunder-clap which echoed.

"The Dark is all I ever need!" Voldemort snapped angrily, his scarlet eyes furiously glaring at the boy.

"To have fallen so far and learned nothing...that is your failing." Harry said with a sigh, getting a glare from the man. "It seems Voldemort, while you were so interested in proving your strength to your comrades. You, well, you showed me how uninteresting you are. I liked you much better as my loyal ally." He admitted.

"Loyal ally!? Do not spout lies!" Voldemort hissed.

Behind Harry, a slithering black and green ethereal chain loomed over the teen's shoulder, releasing a low, metallic his. "...Your Diary..." Harry said, looking at Voldemort, causing the man to tense. "…The Ring, The Locket, Diadem, and the Cup..." He listed, looking at a more visible worried Dark Lord. "…I sent a very, resourceful little shadow out and he retrieved all those soul fragments. And well, they had to go somewhere, my friend." Harry admitted, as he reached up and lightly rubbed the chin of the serpent at his side.

"...No..." Voldemort muttered, looking at Ouroboros.

"Oh yes, _you_ have been helping me for months now. Snape was a _nice_ teacher, but I needed his skills in something else. But you..." Harry said, and as his side, Ouroboros coiled together, forming into a humanoid shape. The shape turned human, turning into a handsome young man. He had black hair, which was neatly combed to the side. His dark black eyes, like coals stared at Voldemort, holding a tone of condescension with a small smirk on his lips.

"…But I was far more valuable and...willing to teach." The astral protection of Tom Riddle, the amalgamation of Voldemort's soul fragments.

"And he's much more easy to look at." Harry admitted in a flamboyant sorta tone.

"You know it." Tom replied, his hands behind his back.

"Why...I would never..." Voldemort started.

"...Choose someone as a successor and you will inevitable be succeeded. Choose someone hungrier and you will be devoured. Choose someone quicker and you won't dodge the blade at your back. Choose someone with more patience and you won't block the blade at you throat. Choose someone more devious and you'll hold the blade that kills you.. Choose someone more clever and you'll never know your end. Yet, despite these, for someone like us, an apprentice is essential. A master without a student, is a master of...nothing." Tom spoke, as he vanished in a burst of green flame and appeared right above Nagini.

The remaining Death Eaters looked unsure, as they saw the original man in who they served and what lived now. "Master, shall we finish this. It pains me to see you waiting on these morsels." Tom spoke in a sincere tone, looking at the boy.

"Don't worry, things are going to be ending soon." Harry said seriously, and like that the visage of Tom was immersed in a burning green flame, before a metallic serpent hiss filed the air. Ouroboros clamped his maw down on the throat of Nagini, and a distorting air sound filled the air, as the serpent devoured the essence of the snake his maw, before vanishing.

Voldemort hissed in anger, as he turned and slashed the wand at Harry, and yelled the Killing Curse's incantation. The Dark Lord watched with glee as the green light slammed into the chest of the teenager. The boy's expression as he slowly fell to his knees.

But Voldemort's glee turned into surprise and confusion, as the 'Harry' that was hit, shattered to glass-like matter and shadow, fading from existence. He looked around and he realized the weird girl from earlier wasn't around either.

In fact, he couldn't see anyone around, other than the dead and living Death Eaters surrounding him. ' _What in the blazes just happened.'_ He thought, looking around.

 **Minutes Later, Hogwarts**

Harry appeared back at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, looking at all the people staring at him in amazement. He had a smile on his face, as he looked up at the judges and gave them a sinister smile, as he held up the Tri-Wizard Cup. "...I'd like to claim my prize now." He admitted, wanting the Thousand Galleon prize the Tournament offered.

–

A few hours later, the sound of crackling fire filled the air, as glowing gold amber flickered upwards, turning to burning cinders. The smell of smoke and burned flesh came with the black soot.

Resting on two pyres were two corpses. The dancing orange and yellow flames were reflected in a pair of green slitted eyes.

Harry watched the cremation of his parents, their physical husks. Neo was standing at his side, looking at him curiously.

"...Tonight, it was a perfect victory." Harry commented.

'... _You didn't kill Dumbledore, or your adversary, Voldemort?'_ She thought curiously. ' _How is that a victory?'_ She asked.

Harry's eyes narrowed and a smile slowly spread across his face. "You are right, I didn't kill them. I did something far worse." He admitted, as he watched the burning bodies in front of him.

"Dumbledore isn't afraid of death. To him, it's only a step unto another plane. Killing him, is an empty gesture, a gesture that he would use to inspire those that follow him. And Voldemort...he's terrified of the idea of dying. And right now, he has no safeguard from it. His life, is now a constant struggle of fear. Where any move may be his last…Not killing them, is a far greater victory than ending their miserable lives." Harry said with a wide smile.

Neo turned, her vivid green eyes looking at the spanning castle of Hogwarts in the distance. Harry slowly turned his head and looked down towards her. The small Sidhe looked back up at him, tiling her head.

"Everything's gone according to plan." Harry informed.

' _...How so?'_ Neo asked with a cute smile.

"Dumbledore's allies, Voldemort's army...they're now aware of each other. Dumbledore will no doubt try to rally his 'troops'. And Voldemort...he'll break his out of Azkaban." Harry said, as he turned and looked out towards Hogwarts.

"Both of these leaders, are similar in very many ways. But now, they're both weakened. Voldemort doesn't hold as much power as he once had. His soul fractured and splintered apart. His only form of magic, the only way he can use it, is through the agony of his own existence. Through pain...he can do much. But with the knowledge, with the teachings he has, he can do nothing." The Sorcerer spoke seriously.

"And of Dumbledore. Wounded and way passed his prime. Through his wisdom and through the knowledge he accumulated, he can do a great many things. But that pain he's in know, the pain of _living_ , will tax him so much." He added, as he licked his lips.

"Now, both of them are rabid creatures. Voldemort, who with an unstable mind, will make an absurd leap in logic and assume I was trained, I was taught extreme forms of magic by Dumbledore. Dumbledore on the other hand, who always seems a good in something, who always thinks he has an edge in morality. He will assume that he had very little to do in my...deeds, that _something_ was influencing me..." He said, as he raised his hand to his forehead, touching a fading scar on his forehead.

"They'll be at each others throats. And due to a little...birdy, giving some very different people some very interesting information..." Harry said with a smile, looking back at Neo. "…Every past Death Eater and 'forced' ones, have been given every bit of information on the Order. And vice-versa. Everyone knows everyone, every form of cover is blown. All people that have power, will claw there way to become the Minister of Magic, all while Voldemort and Dumbledore's forces are clashing." He spoke.

"Neither of them with their informant..." Harry said, referring to Snape. "...Neither of them with weapons that can topple the scales in any favor. All of the forces fed by Voldemort's fury and Dumbledore's insistence, making them fight harder...die faster." He informed, as he smiled fully.

Neo tilted her head and looked up at her Master. "...They're all, already dead. It's only a matter of who and what they kill, before they fall." Harry said, as he pulled a grey sword out of the ground, the blade glowing with a green radiance.

The Sidhe slowly licked her lips, looking at her Master. ' _I'm so happy to work with you, Master.'_ Neo thought, causing Harry to glance at her.

"…And I'm glad you work with me, Neo." Harry responded, before there was a sound of wind brushing through a few leaves.

Harry and Neo turned their heads, towards the direction of the shifting leaves. "...Hmm..." He sounded to himself.

' _Now what do we do?'_ Neo asked.

"I just won a thousand Galleons..." Harry said, as he glanced up. "…I could go to the Wizarding Bank and convert each Galleon to around six euros each..." He commented. "…But since Galleons are pure gold. I could take them, melt them to bars and exchange them for an actual substantial amount. Hell, I could empty out my account in my family's vault...I could make a few dozen bricks of gold with all the Galleons, each brick costs..." He trailed off.

' _Almost half a million in European and American Money...I know some people who will be more than willing to pay full price for the Gold.'_ Neo said with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her. "...Sounds good. After that...we'll head to Japan." He informed, causing Neo to nod her adorable head.

 **I know most of you are going to be 'Why didn't Harry kill Dumbledore' 'Why Didn't Harry kill Voldemort', or 'Why didn't he completely blow up Hogwarts and or the Ministry of Magic'.**

 **The last one is an easy one to answer. Harry just doesn't have the pure power to pull that off...and that's not his MO. This Harry, the way he attacks something, isn't direct. He's the kind of person who pulls small bits of a foundation's structure at several pivotal points, and just influence enough for it to completely crumble under it's own weight. He's the kind of person who doesn't play to win, or play to get something. He plays, to make sure his opponents lose. His victory is through through his opponents loss, the satisfaction of having them lose.**

 **And the reason he didn't Kill Dumbledore and Voldemort, is for the reason above. Dumbledore doesn't lose if he dies, in fact, he wins. Dumbledore, if Harry killed him would be a Martyr, and would in turn rally lots of people to his cause. Harry winning that battle, would in turn make Dumbledore win. So Harry 'lost' in turn, making Dumbledore lose as well. Dumbledore is heavily wounded, and won't be able to do much for a time.**

 **And then there's Voldemort. Harry did what he did, to fuck over both Voldemort and Dumbledore. If Harry killed Voldemort or even wounded him, it would justify what Dumbledore did, the betrayals he committed against Harry. To 'empower him' and 'give him strength' through pain, and allow him to overpower Voldemort. Not only that, fighting and killing Voldemort would go with Dumbledore's plan to begin with, so it's pretty simple why Harry didn't kill him.**

 **Right now, those two leaders, are aimed at each other due to Harry. Their forces are all rabid, and the Ministry of Magic and the land it operates on, is their battle ground. The Government that screwed Harry over, the society that constantly shuns or ridicules him. The foundation, everything is on a single pin, teetering back and forth. Everything is on a hair-trigger, and Harry is just leaving before they destroy themselves.**

 **As for the fight with Harry and Dumbledore, I tired to change it up form the usual HP Fanfics where in a fight, the Author goes to , and searches 'Curses', and copy and pastes like ten of the more edgy curses and spells and just lines them all up in a single dialog sentence. And then the person their fighting does the exact same thing, and it goes on for a few lines of dialog. I tried to have them act and react to each other, as they used the environment to their advantage.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who just realized I updated and clicked on the newest chapter, and are like 'What the Fuck', I thought Harry was Fighting Dumbledore. Jeez, I should go tell this guy to get his shit straight.**

 **Well, that's probably because I updated and posted two chapters instead of one.**

 **Months Later, Japan**

The wind rustled small leaves on trees, as a young man leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, having messy black hair. His eyes were narrowed. He wore an all black set of clothes, as he looked out the sliding glass door.

The older Harry seemed to be contemplating, as he stared out the glass pain. Sitting behind him, a few meters back, Neo was cross legged, having a perpetual smirk on her face.

Her eyes were glued to a television screen, smiling as she watched 'her shows' as she called them.

"What happens when a cryogenicly frozen Hitler, wakes up in the world we live in today..." A very enthusiastic voice said on the T.V.. "…Would he have a heart-attack from the progression of the world, or would he tell everyone to get the Zig-hell out of here!" The voice continued.

"Well guess what, he wants neither. All he wants to do...is finish college. That's right, Hitler's going to College, to get his degree in arts. And he isn't alone. Watch as he shares rooms with a progressive, shubby and chubby man, named Matt! Hey everybody, it's MATT!" The voice on the T.V. spoke in a very over-the-top manner.

"That's right, don't miss 'College Roommate Hitler', tonight!" The voice continued. "... _It's ah me, Hitler!"_ Another voice spoke, as a chibi Hitler came on screen. Speaking in a voice sounding like a mixture of Mario and Consuela from Family Guy.

Harry gave Neo a look, as she giggled to herself watching T.V. ' _...Geez, only in Japan.'_ He thought dully, as he shook his head.

He sighed and looked back out the glass and frowned at it, as he focused in the distance.

"Is there something that's troubling you?" The voice of Tom questioned, as the visage of a younger Tom Riddle formed a few feet at Harry's side. Neo glanced up towards the Spectre for a moment, and then lost interest.

Harry sighed, as he turned and glanced at the spirit. The spirit containing immense knowledge in magic, and while Harry himself had studied both forms of light and dark. His expertise was in magic itself. Voldemort was a genius in magic, but it was more in the Dark Arts and Black Magic.

"I need to get closer towards the Shuzen Family.." He admitted with a sigh, as he looked out the glass door and up towards the distant sky. "…Akua and her little sisters are being threatened by a very, very powerful force. A Vampire known as Alucard." He informed, getting both Neo's and Tom's attention.

"From what I can tell, from what Akua's informed me off. Alucard is sealed within the bowels of Akua's family's home. The seal on her younger sister, which uses her blood to keep the creature at bay." Harry stated, as he scowled.

"Her presence, her existence is in constant danger because of her blood and her seal. Moka…" Harry trailed off, shaking his head. "Akua is doing everything she can to protect her darling sister. But Akua learned of an organization of Monsters, all bent on the extinction and domination of Humans. They're calling themselves Fairy Tale, and one of their main goals is to awaken Alucard from his seal." He stated.

"And, your vampire friend knows of the organization..." Tom trailed off with an inquiring tone in his voice.

Harry turned and looked at him. "She's their top assassin." He informed, getting a raised eyebrow from the Spectre. "Apparently, one of the leaders of the organization is her step-mother, Gyokuro Shuzen. She hasn't made any move yet. I doubt she can. Moka and the seal that holds Alucard back, are separate. If Moka ever puts that seal on and it bonds with her, the two pillars holding Alucard back, become one. If they become one, Alucard is completely held back, but at the cost of making Moka and the seal incredibly vulnerable." He explained.

"They're all together right now. From what Akua tells me, Gyokuro isn't making a move against Moka, because she still hasn't figured out the inner workings of the seal that holds Alucard back. And Moka has to willingly put the seal on for it to be affective. Akua herself using the information I gave her, keeps changing the seal in the most minor of ways. Gyokuro will never make a move, until she knows for sure she can't be stopped. But she is mistreating Moka, hell most of the girls, in hopes of putting Moka in the position of wanting to leave and take the seal with her, to live in the mundane world." He informed.

"So what is it you're needing?" Tom questioned.

"There are several things I can do in this situation, all of them leading to different plans. But we don't have years to wait for things to play out. We can just cut the problem from the roots, as they start to sprout." Harry stated, as he sighed and turned and looked out the door. "…If I want to nip this problem in the bud, I have to go to the Shuzen Castle." He informed.

Harry pursed his lips, as he stared at the stormy sky, dark clouds spanning across the visible sky. "Akua can get me into the Castle...as a..." He trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed.

"As a what?" Tom questioned curiously.

"...A Butler." Harry said with a sigh, with Neo giggling across the room. He gave her a glare, before he shook his head and looked outside again. "It'll allow my to move around their estate unnoticed, and protect Akua's sisters." He planed.

"...And this 'Gyokuro Shuzen'?" Tom asked.

Harry glanced down and frowned, before he gave the Spectre a look. "...I'll deal with her, in one way or another." He said seriously. In truth he had no plan on dealing with Akua's Step-Mother, he was going to play that one by ear. He didn't know her personally, and he didn't know her personality. He needed more information on how to deal with her.

Tom nodded. "I see..." He muttered. "…And while you're doing that..." He trailed off, as he glanced at Neo.

"She'll come with me, and be a maid." Harry said with a vindictive smirk, causing Neo to drop the remote in shock. "She and I will work at the Shuzen Castle." He informed, while his Shadow rose and took a humanoid shape, with glowing blue eyes.

"While you are serving the Mistre _ss_ , what would you have your loyal servant accomplish?" Demongo questioned. "Hmhm-hehe, would you want a civilization crumbled, a nation set aflame, my Mast- _aa_!?" He asked animatedly.

"Demongo..." Harry said, as he turned and focused on the black demon-like creature. "…Where the reach of my senses fail, you will be my eyes and ears of the world. I want you to join the world's shadow, and learn all that you can. While I am isolated, I'll need you to keep me updated." He ordered, causing Demongo's excitement to falter for a moment.

Despite that, Demongo nodded. "Of course, anything you ask, Mast- _aa_!" He responded, as he bowed and vanished in blue flames.

"It seems you've worked your problem out, Harry..." Tom said, taking a step towards the Sorcerer and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "...If you need any information, don't hesitate to ask me." He informed, as his visage vanished in bright green flames, leaving a coiled black and green ethereal chain, which slithered towards Harry and then disappeared.

"God Damn it Hitler, where the hell are our drinks!?" A loud voice demanded on the television screen.

On the screen a tall, slightly over-weight man yelled at a tiny Hitler. " _What's ah wrong there Matt, you're being all cranky again."_ Hitler asked in a high-pitched, in a totally not German accent.

"Your girlfriend, Julia Goldstien is coming over, do _you_ want to make a bad impression?" Matt asked sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips flamboyantly.

" _I made a pretty good impression in Poland..."_ Hitler replied. "... _Get it, it's historical. And it wasn't a good impression at all."_ He added.

"I'm not a moron Hitler, if you're not going to take this seriously, then you're no College Roommate Hitler for me!" Matt responded.

" _Ah, don't be like that, little cranky friend of mine. I know where the drinks are. Z'here in z'he attic wis z'he Juize."_ Hitler replied going in and out of a German Accent.

"Hitler did you just say..." Matt started.

" _What, the juice is in the attic."_ Hitler answered.

"Hitler..." Matt said with a shake of his head.

" _It's a me!"_ Hitler replied, looking at the camera.

Harry gave Neo a look, when she started giggling, watching the show. "...What the fuck..." Harry muttered, shaking his head, but he slowly sat down next to her, watching the show with her.

 **Weeks later, Across the Island**

Within the spanning and lavish mansion of the Shuzen Castle, Akua was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. She had an apathetic look on her face, as a trio of girls talked to each other.

The one Akua had her eyes on, was a young girl around thirteen. She had long silver hair with slitted red eyes. She wore a nice simple white dress, complimenting her pale skin and her silver hair. She seemed to be getting hounded by another girl.

That girl was petite, being almost eleven, only a year or two younger than the former silver haired girl. She had fiery orange hair and vivid green eyes. Her hair was pulled into two bushy pig-tails, and she wore a school-girl themed outfit. Having recently gotten out of her middle school classes.

Near those two was an older girl, she was at least a year younger than Akua, who was breaking into her twenties herself. She had a more unique appearance compared to the pale girls, she was tanned with light blonde hair and red slitted eyes. She, for some reason, seemed to be wearing a pure flowing white dress, with snow white gloves and white boots.

"Did you hear, there's been recent Demon Activity in the Human World…it doesn't sound very good." Moka admitted, crossing her arms and frowning a bit. "It's a good thing none of them have appeared in daddy's territory. If they did, things would escalate pretty quickly." She commented.

"Heh, whatever they are, they're lucky they didn't come here, I'd kick all their asses ass." Kokoa admitted, the fiery petite girl having a confident grin, as she boasted.

"Don't say things like that, Kokoa-chan…you could get hurt." Moka stated, giving her little sister a worried look.

Kokoa just glared up at her older sister for a moment. She _hated_ it when she was thought of as weak, or when people coddled her like she was a kid.

"Hmm...demons really don't interact with the living world." Kahlua commented idly, the tanned blonde girl said as she glanced off in thought.

"What? Because they're scared." Kokoa said arrogantly.

"No, because they find us insignificant." Kahlua replied casually, and internally was relieved at it. Unlike her battle hungry little sister, she herself absolutely loathed the idea of fighting. Despite her mother forcing her to be a fighter and a killer, she just wanted to live in peace.

"Yeah, I bet they find all those little things out there pretty boring! But..." Kokoa started, as she held out a hand and a tiny flying bat appeared and shape-shifted, turning into a massive sword. "...If they get a load of what a true vampire can do, oh they'll run off to their mothers!" She said with an exited grin on her cute face, showing her vampire teeth.

"Hmm..." Moka sounded, looking at Kokoa for a moment, before she turned and looked towards her oldest sister. "...What do you think of the situation, Akua-nee-san?" She asked curiously.

"...I'm just glad you're safe." Akua replied simply, getting a smile from the silver haired girl.

"You really are so self-less, Nee-san." Moka commented.

Kokoa glared at Akua for a moment, before she looked at Moka. "Tch, if you wanna be self-less, how about we fight! It'll be fun!" She said with a smirk.

"Maybe later." Moka dismissed. She didn't really like fighting her dear little sister, she just wanted her family to be….well, a family.

"You say later, but later never comes!" Kokoa whined, pouting and crossing her arms in a child-like fashion.

"Would you want to fight me, Nee-chan?" Kahlua questioned with a tilt of her head. She hated fighting, but she loved her little sister more. If her sister wanted to train, she would offer.

Kokoa turned and looked at her older sister and her eyes went wide, and her skin went paler than usual. And a cold sweat formed along her skin. "A-ah, n-n-no thanks…." She quickly and fearfully, Moka was strong, but Kahlua was a literal monster.

"M'kay." Kahlua said with a smile, as she looked off.

Akua turned and looked down the tall, spanning hallway within her castle. The sound of distant chattering filling the air. Moka noticed her look, before she smiled at her oldest sister.

"You don't like it when daddy holds a party, don't you?" Moka asked.

Akua sighed and shrugged. "I don't mind them particularly. I just don't like the noble-vampires that try to gain my 'favor'." She admitted.

Moka just smiled. "What, are none of them good enough?" She questioned, getting the other two girl's attentions.

"No. None of them are good enough." Akua stated plainly and bluntly.

"And what would be the perfect boy?" Moka questioned, only to see Akua glance away from her with a blush forming on her face.

"...Well…I already met..." She muttered, getting wide eyes from the silver haired vampire.

Moka gasped, while Kokoa looked a bit surprised and Kahlua was lost. "...You, you have a crush on someone already!" Moka deduced. "Who is he? Did you meet him at a party? Does dad know!?" Moka questioned in rapid succession.

"No, and I would like him not to know...I want to keep this as quiet as possible." Akua stated, before she turned and gave Kahlua and Kokoa a serious scowl. "And I when I mean quiet, I mean absolutely." She informed.

"Hmph..." Kokoa sounded with a pout, and then she grinned. "…Is that why I always hear you squealing and moaning in your room at night, saying 'Harry' over and over again?" She asked with a mocking smirk, getting a shocked look from Moka. Akua herself was frozen still.

"Kokoa!" Moka said loudly, giving Kokoa a disproving look. "You don't bring things like that up!" She reprehended.

"Kokoa..." Akua said in a deathly quiet whisper, getting the youngest sister's attention. "…I'm giving you a five minute head start." She informed, as she titled her head forward, her hair in front of her face, giving her a demented appearance.

Kokoa took a nervous step back, sweating. "T-thanks...you're kinda fast." She admitted, before she quickly turned around and ran off as fast as she could.

Moka turned and looked at Akua. "Please don't hurt her. She didn't know the ramifications of what she was saying." She informed.

"Oh jeez, I know." Akua replied, crossing her arms. "I'm not going after Kokoa. She'll be running around and through this castle jumping at shadows, thinking I'm hot on her trail. That's punishment enough." She said casually.

"So evil." Kahlua said with a small smile, finding the situation amusing.

"She deserves it." Akua stated, getting agreeing looks from both of the girls. There were some things they never brought up or made fun of. Their own private affairs being one of them.

"So, his name's Harry, huh? American?" Moka questioned curiously.

"British." Akua answered.

"Oh..." Moka sounded, smiling. "...How old is he? How'd you meet? When did you meet? What's he like!?" She asked excitedly, wanting to know more about the guy who captured her oldest sister's heart.

"He's..." Akua started, and glanced up. Technically at this time Harry would be almost fifteen, and that might come off as weird at the moment. "...He's in his mid-twenties." She admitted, referring to his biological age instead of his chronological age. Since she and him always kept contact, she was aware of his age acceleration.

"And we met..." Akua said, as she smiled and glanced off in memory. "…We were both alone, at night, staring up at the star filled sky. And we just…" She trailed off.

"It sounds nice." Moka commented.

"It was. And it was almost ten years ago." Akua admitted, further surprising her sisters.

"Wow, does he know you like him?" Moka asked curiously.

"Oh, I''m...sure he does." Akua admitted, as she remembered all of the things she'd did for him and done _to_ him, in their own personal time together. "But off the subject of him, how about we change this conversation's topic." She added.

"...Smooth..." Kahlua commented, she herself even had a dry look on her face at the almost lack of an attempt at subtly at changing the conversation's topic.

"Don't tease..." Moka said to her older sister. "…Come on, we should make sure Kokoa doesn't break anything." She stated, getting a nod from Kahlua as the two started down the direction the fiery petite vampire. Akua pushed herself of the wall and slowly smiled, as she followed her sisters.

Akua watched Moka and Kahlua with pink-slitted eyes, having a relaxed posture about her. ' _...Ah, the lengths I would go through for you, for both of you...even that little brat.'_ She thought, scowling off at nothing in particular, thinking of Kokoa.

As the trio moved through the hallway, Akua caught a scent, which caused her pupils to constrict into narrowed feline slits. Moka and Kahlua stopped at the smell, and they had similar reactions. They felt...a hunger, but it wasn't there's. They felt a deep seated hunger, which rippled like energy.

Moka felt her mouth salivating, as she caught a scent. Kahlua herself looked unsure. She didn't feel hungry, like Moka, but she felt...empty.

There was a loud crash and bang, knocking the three Vampires out of their stupor and they headed in the direction of the sound, only to come onto a...unique sight.

The tiny, orange-haired vampire Kokoa, was on her rear, in the middle of the Shuzen Castle courtyard. "Ah, dammit!" Kokoa cursed, her eyes closed and she grimaced.

"I do apologize for this abrupt meeting, darling." The sound of an English accented voice came.

Moka looked unsure, as she rushed ahead to help her little sister up. "What happened?" She asked, as she knelt down and put a hand on her sister's shoulder, with Kahlua and Akua flanking her.

"Ah, fucking pervert…!" Kokoa complained, as she rubbed her head.

"Words hurt, darling." The same voice said, drawing Kokoa's, Moka's and Kahlua's attention. Akua herself, was smiling fully, when she heard the all to familiar voice near her. Moka and Kahlua had similar reactions at the seeing the being that cast that voice. Moka had a blush on her face, while Kahlua had a more faint one, due to her tanned skin, it was more concealed.

Standing above Kokoa was a man, who looked to be in his early twenties. He was unusually thin and tall, with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and had inky black hair. He had his face set in a wide mocking smile, with his eyes narrowed into slits. His facial feature, belying a demonic and sinister nature.

He wore a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath it. He had long black trousers and similarly colored shoes, with a black flat brimmed bowler hat on top his head, pushing his hair downward.

"A-ah...Hello..." Moka muttered, blushing heavily at the sight of probably one of the most handsomest men she'd seen in...ever.

"...You're drooling." Kahlua muttered to her younger sister.

"I am not." Moka mumbled, as she quickly looked away from the man.

Harry had continued facing the furious Kokoa. The orange haired vampire glared upward, her face red out of fury and embarrassment.

"I know your plan, pervert! You saw me running and thought you'd get in my way! You thought if I ran into you, you'd cop a feel on me, didn't you!?" Kokoa yelled indignantly.

"To be honest, I didn't see much of anything, really." Harry replied dully, his eyes narrowed almost shut.

"I'm sorry about her." Akua apologized, as she stepped forward.

Kokoa's skin went pale...well, paler than usual, as she saw Akua waking passed her and towards the handsome man in front of her.

"I don't mind." Harry admitted, as he held out a hand towards Akua. "And who might you be, my darling?" He asked.

Akua glanced away, a faint blush on her cheeks and she raised her hand, holding it out towards Harry. "I'm Akua, Shuzen Akua." She informed, playing along.

"...Akua, you say." Harry spoke in a posh tone, as he took her hand and shook it.

After a moment, Harry turned and knelt down in front of Kokoa, who was still glaring daggers at him. His smile fell and took on a more 'frowning' shape. He leaned close towards her, causing Kokoa to lean back a bit, but her eyes were fixated on him.

"I do apologize for this incident. I truly am. Don't take this as an insult, you are down right adorable. But please try not to brand me as a pervert, from our first meeting. Here..." Harry said, as he extended his hand out towards her.

Kokoa's vivid green eyes zoned in on his hand, before she slowly reached out and grabbed it. Harry took a step back and leaned up, helping the young vampire girl onto her feet.

"...T-thanks..." Kokoa mumbled, as she looked down and puffed her cheeks out, like she was pouting.

"No problem, darling." Harry responded.

"Ah, not to sound rude...but...who are you and why are you in our home?" Kahlua asked unsure, tilting her head cutely.

"Yeah, who are you?" Moka asked curiously, with Kokoa narrowing her eyes a bit in suspicion.

Harry took a few steps back. "You may call me, Mr. Black…" He said, motioning to himself, before he held his hand out to the side. "...And my dear friend here, is my partner Neo." He said, as a girl seemed to materialize right next to him out of nowhere.

Standing next to Harry was a short woman, who was almost as tall as Kokoa. She was pale white skin and had inky black hair, pulled into twin-tails, almost like Kokoa's. Her inky black hair had lighter streaks running through her hair, and her bangs were swept to the side. She had vivid green eyes, matching Kokoa's.

She wore a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and a collar, and a black ribbon bow hanging from front of the collar. The blouse exposed her midriff, and she wore medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with her blouse, she wore a knee-length skirt held up by a white belt, and she wore black shoes, with white legwarmers.

Neo did an elaborate twirl around Harry, flaring her skirt upwards. She twirled around him until she stopped at Harry's left. "And we're..." Harry began, as he raised his left hand upwards towards the sky, and extended his right hand out to the right. "…You're new house keepers!" He said enthusiastically, as Neo raised her hands and made a similar shape to what Harry was doing.

Harry glanced at Neo, and she looked towards him. Only to see, Neo had copied his movements, not mirrored them. "Oh..." Neo sounded, as she quickly shifted her arms positions, raising her right hand up and holding her left arm out.

The two leaned inward, towards each other, in an action where their raised hands were supposed to meet. Harry lowered his left hand a foot or so, so it would connect with Neo's.

The sound of clapping came from Akua and Kahlua, while Kokoa looked confused and Moka rubbed the back of her head unsure. Harry and Neo bowed in unison. But as Harry bowed, his hat fell off, only for Neo to casually catch it and put it back on his head, as the two stood back straighter.

"You're going to be...our Butler?" Moka asked, pursing her lips.

"Only for the darling ladies of the Shuzen family." Harry said, with a smirk on his face.

"You're...our personal Butler? Like a servant!?" Kokoa said, with a tone of enticement in her voice. Loving the idea of control and authority. Akua scowled and cast her youngest sister a look.

"Oh darling, I never knew such a young girl was such a naughty one." Harry responded, turning it around on her. "...Wanting me to serve you. Tut, tut, tut." He said, shaking his head.

Kokoa blushed heavily, as she looked down at the floor, suddenly finding it interesting. "My, my, I had my suspensions." Moka commented, causing Kokoa's head to snap up and look at her sister in shock.

"Moka! How could you say that!?" Kokoa demanded, her face beat red.

"…Wasn't there a conversation not to long ago, about _you_ commenting one someone's desires?" Kahlua interjected curiously, causing Kokoa to look down and than at Akua.

"…I...I get it. Sorry." Kokoa apologized.

Akua rolled her eyes. "I was never mad at you, oh jeez. You're so sensitive, little sister." She commented dully.

' _Aw...they're having a moment!'_ Neo thought mockingly, getting an eye-roll from Harry.

Harry reached out and put a hand on Neo's head and gripped it, before shaking her around. ' _Ah, you're messing up my hair!'_ Neo thought with annoyance. All she got was a look from Harry, which said, 'that's what you get'.

"Anyway, let's not air our 'dirty laundry' as they say, in front of people we just met..." Akua said, crossing her arms and casting a glance at the two, mostly at Neo. Using her own hidden jealousy to fuel her act.

"I guess...Hey, if you two are going to be staying here, working. One of us should give you a tour of the Castle. So you can get..." Moka started to suggest.

"I'll show them around the Castle." Akua interrupted, as she step towards the two.

"Ah, alright." Moka added unsure at her oldest sister's sudden interest in their new friends.

"I have no arguments." Harry said, stepping forward with Neo at his side. "I'd love a grand tour from you, darling." He admitted.

Kokoa crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, puffing her cheeks out as she did. ' _I thought I was a darling.'_ She thought.

Akua walked passed her sisters and Harry, callously ignoring Neo's presence and looked down an empty hallway. "Follow me, stay close, and listen. I'm not going to repeat myself." She said curtly. ' _I can't believe I'm taking to Harry like this!'_ She thought, feeling her stomach go numb.

"I wouldn't dream of making you repeat yourself." Harry replied, smiling as he said it. ' _Oh, acting all tough and dominating...that's so hot.'_ He thought.

' _Tch, dumb, blood-sucking mutation, telling my Master what to do…'_ Neo thought, loosing her smirk for a moment.

Akua walked down the hallway of her family castle, with Harry following her closely. Behind him, was a frowning Neo. Probably the only time Harry ever noticed her not smirking or smiling.

After a few steps, Akua turned around and looked back towards Harry. "It's been a while, dearest." She said with a smile, before it fell and her eyes landed on Neo. "...And your... _Thing_ , right here." She said with a sneer, looking at the Sidhe.

Neo smirked at her, as she blinked her eyes, causing the green color to turn a pink in one eye and a brown in the other. "It has been some time...and a lot has happened between it." Harry informed, ignoring the insult Akua sent to Neo.

Akua faced him and looked concerned. "Did you...complete your plan?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry answered simply, causing Akua to look down sadly.

The vampire took a step towards him, and she reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I...am so sorry. If I had known, if I had some way of shielding you from what they did...I would have." Akua admitted.

"Don't be sorry..." Harry replied, as he reached up and held onto her hand. "…They betrayed me, everyone there betrayed me…It's, it's what they deserve." He informed seriously, causing Akua to move her hand upwards, putting it on the Sorcerer's cheek.

"You shouldn't have sullied your hands, my beloved...I am the monster. It's my job to slaughter, to hurt. To maim, to kill. Your job, is to be safe." Akua insisted, causing Neo to roll her eyes.

"I made my decision. In the end I suppose, that's all that really matters. I wasn't forced into what I did...I chose it. I accept any consequence that may befall on me." Harry admitted, as Akua took another step closer towards him, their faces inches apart.

"...And I will by at your side, protecting you." Akua replied in a quiet tone.

Neo made a disgusted face, as she put a finger near her mouth and pretended to vomit. ' _So_ … _.Eah!'_ She thought, frustrated at the moment she was seeing.

"Akua!" A loud female voice announced, causing Harry and Akua to step apart and turned.

Coming down the hallway was the petite, fiery orange-haired vampire Kokoa. She panted a bit, as she bent over, putting her hands on her knees and took a breather. "You...you're fast." Kokoa forced out.

"Oh jeez, where you following us?" Akua asked, looking at her youngest sister.

"I ah, I ah...whoo..." Kokoa sounded, standing up straighter and caught her breath. "…I wanted to help you. To, make up for earlier." She admitted.

"Perhaps you should take up a Cardio Exercise regime. We only walked thirty meters, at best." Harry said dully, looking at the young vampire girl. "How are you out of breathe, darling?" He asked.

"Hey!?" Kokoa snapped at him, pointing her finger at him accusingly. "I can lift a few hundred pounds, no sweat! I can pulverize stone! I don't need to work out!" She hounded on him.

"…How foolish of me to suggest such a thing." Harry said dryly, while Neo rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell a girl to exercise." Akua whispered.

"Noted." Harry responded quietly.

Akua turned from Harry and looked down towards Kokoa. "I told you, I'm not mad at you. There's nothing to make up for." She informed.

"Yeah, there is." Kokoa responded, before she sent Harry a glare. "...And this pervert tried copping a feel earlier. I want to make sure he doesn't try anything with you." She said seriously.

"...That's adorable." Harry said, while internally he was annoyed at the 'cockblock'.

Akua turned her head, facing away from Kokoa and in the opposite direction Harry was facing. But since the two were side by side, Akua was able to talk in a low tone, so Kokoa couldn't hear and Harry could.

"...It's obvious she's grasping at straws here. She's always been the curious of sorts, and I think she want's to know more about you." Akua said quietly, looking forward. "…Be prepared." She added.

"Prepared for what?" Harry questioned.

"Prepared!? What are you talking about!?" Kokoa demanded, narrowing her green eyes at the young man.

"You'll know, beloved." Akua responded, before she turned around and faced her youngest sister. "Come, the castle is big, and we aren't blessed with eternity." She added, getting an excited look from Kokoa.

Akua stared walking again, her boots clicking against the ground. Harry had his hands behind his back, as he followed, Neo in his proverbial shadow. Kokoa was walking happily by Akua's side, and then it started.

"Who hired you, Mr. Black?" Kokoa asked.

"A vampire." Harry responded uncaringly.

"How old are you?" She asked

"Older then fourteen, younger than twenty-five." He answered.

"What are you? You don't smell like a monster or a human." Kokoa admitted.

"I'm simply the coagulation of cosmic dust and carbon, left over from the formation of the stars and planets." He replied.

Kokoa's cheeks started to go red from his answers. "How long have you been a servant?" She questioned.

"Oh darling, you want to know of my _experience_. And you're only so young, but if you insist." Harry said flamboyantly, as he wave his hand upward.

"T-t-that is not what I was asking!" Kokoa sputtered out, her face red.

"It sounds like that's what you're asking, little sister." Akua said with an implying tone in her voice.

"B-but it..." Kokoa started.

"It sounded like you wanted to know how good he was, as a servant. Oh jeez, I feel so naughty just translating it for you." Akua said with a forced blush, as she put a hand to her cheek.

"Translating? You don't need to do that, I'm very good with my tongue." Harry said, causing Kokoa's blush to intensify.

"Are you know? You here that, darling little sister. Apparently he's skilled with his tongue." Akua commented, nodding her head.

"S-shut up!" Kokoa forced out, filled with embarrassment.

"Hm? I don't know why you're so embarrassed, darling." Harry admitted. "I'm just telling you, I'm good with several languages." He commented, causing Kokoa to look at him incredulously.

"Isn't that what we were talking about?" Akua asked, looking at him. "I mean, how else could this have been taken?" She questioned.

"I don't know, I mean...unless..." Harry said, as his mouth opened and he put his hand in front of it, in a faked shocked appearance. "Oh dear, you didn't think we were talking about, oral sex?" He said in shock, looking at Kokoa, only for her to look away, a heavy blush on her face at the blunt question.

"I never knew you were such a pervert, little sister." Akua teased.

"I'm not, I just thought..." Kokoa trailed off.

"And do you know what that's called?" Harry asked, inclining his head to the side. "A Freudian Slip, where you make connections or errors, through your subconscious feelings." He teased.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kokoa snapped, as a bat flew around her and formed into a massive metal baseball bat and she slammed it down towards Harry.

Harry just smiled, as the metal bat was caught by a dainty hand, coming from Akua. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?" He asked, not even flinching.

"Huh?" Kokoa sounded unsure, as she took a few steps back, the metal 'base ball bat' returning to the bat creature.

"You didn't know him for five minutes and you started calling him a pervert." Akua said dully, as she put her hand back at her side.

"O-oh..." Kokoa said, glancing down. After a moment, she looked back up towards Harry. "...It doesn't really feel that good, and...I'm sorry for calling you a pervert..." She mumbled, as she crossed her arms and looked away. "But if you grope me again, I'll call you it...in the moment, obviously." She added.

"I see..." Harry said, before he turned away. "...I'm twenty one, I was hired by one of your family members, and I'm a Sorcerer." He informed.

Kokoa blinked a few times and raised her head upwards, looking at Harry with wide eyes. Only to see he was giving her a more smaller, sincere smile, his eyes opened, revealing slitted green eyes. Almost matching her eyes.

After a moment, when she realized she was staring, Kokoa looked down and away, hiding the faint blush on her cheeks.

– **Later that Night**

Through the quiet and nearly empty castle, a single figure was moving through the lower portions of the enclosure.

Harry headed deeper and deeper into the castle's confines, reaching massive iron doors, all of them covered in advance runic-binds.

The runes covered every inch of the massive doors. Following that, there were massive chains binding the door shut. Along the walls were spanning circles, all of them intertwined, with pulsating magic running through them.

"Jeez, this is almost all of the security of Hogwarts and Azkaban, condensed in one place." Harry commented, at the absolute lunacy of such powerful binds. Then again, it was holding back one of the strongest self-made monsters in the world.

Harry took a few steps forward and reach out, putting is hand on the tall and wide spanning metal door. He took a breath and reached out, before his breath was cut short and his eyes opened. He felt...a wound, a massive wound on the other side of the door.

What was behind the door wasn't a man, it wasn't a monster. It was a wound in the world, in Magic. What was behind the door, the many, the thousands, the millions of deaths it took to create, to forge the _thing_ on the other side. Magic was life and death, but the thing he sensed on the other side, was a perversion, a twisted, violated and raped form of Magic itself.

"…Ah, it seems, I've found a new challenger. Alucard, you are not waking up." Harry said, as he turned around and took a step away from the sealed monstrosity. "And I don't plan on letting you, either." He said seriously.

"We're both wounds in Magic..." Harry commented to himself. "…It isn't natural for someone, living..." He started, as he raised his hand up, and had withing tendrils of crimson energy flare about. "To hold the power to feed off the energy of life itself." He said, a smile on his face, his eyes opening and zoning in on the door.

"Alucard, and your clone out there. I am your most worthy adversary. I, a man with the trappings of a monster. Against you, a monster with the trappings of a man. You thought you could betray Akua, you could betray her family...I can't wait until I make you taste oblivion!" He said with a wide smile on his face, as he turned around and left the room.

"Hmhmh...GyHehehe...Haha _Haha!I"_ Harry laughed, as a glowing black and green serpent headed chain slithered in the air around him.

– **Weeks Later**

In the spanning 'living' room of the Castle, there was a constant buzzing of conversation, a sullen-worried tone of questions and answers.

"...I-Is it true, your mother's coming over?" Moka asked worried, looking at Kahlua and Kokoa.

Kokoa glanced off nervously, while Kahlua looked down. That was the answer Moka needed. Akua on the other hand was staring off, not really listening.

"Gyokuro won't harm you, Moka." Akua informed.

"...She seems more than capable." Moka replied.

"Oh, she is. I just won't let her." Akua responded, causing Moka to look down with a faint blush.

"Y-You don't have to do that, Nee-san." Moka insisted.

"Hmm..." Akua sounded, before she looked towards Kokoa and Kahlua. "...I'll protect you two, as well." She informed.

"I...Mother wouldn't hurt us." Kahlua mumbled, the second oldest girl looking away, guilt ridden and filled with self-regret.

On the other end of the room, Harry and Neo were 'cleaning' the area. Neo had a dull look on her face, as she slashed a duster from side to side, not really touching anything with it, just going through the motion. Harry on the other hand, as looking at the Shuzen Sisters, picking up on their conversation.

' _Gyokuro is here…'_ Harry thought, and Akua turned her head, catching a glimpse of the Sorcerer listening to them.

He took a few steps away from the group, and headed to leave, only for Neo to follow. Harry glance back and shook his head and motioned for her to stay with them. ' _This monster, Gyokuro. I hear so may bad things from you. But what will I do with you.'_ He thought, as he vanished into the darkness.

Akua looked at the area Harry was at, before she focused back on her sisters. ' _What will you do, Harry?'_ She thought worried. If Harry was going to Assassinate Gyokuro. If he killed her, or if he attempted to kill her and failed. The ramifications would be off the charts.

She looked at her worried sisters, and put on a forced small smile. She knew if anything happened, she would do anything to protect the three in front of her. With that thought in mind, everything became much more clearer.

–

At the entrance of the Shuzen Castle, was a wide and tall portrait of the Vampire Family that lived in said castle. On the lower layer of the picture, were four girls. Above the four girls, standing. Was a man with long black hair, and similarly colored facial hair. Having a mustache and goatee combo. Standing next to him, however was a young woman of breath taking features. She had long pink hair, pulling back in a pony tail. Vivid green eyes and almost bright pale skin.

"...Gr..." The sound of a repressed growl resonated throughout the room, as a single figure glowered and glared at the pink haired woman.

The woman had a rather attractive appearance. She had tanned skin with light blonde, shoulder-length hair, which was held back by a silver cross. She appeared in her late twenties or early thirties. She wore a black dress and a pair of gladiator-like sandals.

She had her left arm across her abdomen, underneath her chest. Her right elbow resting in the palm of her left hand, and holding a balled fist in front of her mouth. She stared furious daggers at the pink haired woman in the portrait.

"It is such a quiet thing, to fall..." A male voice said, startling the hell out of the woman. "...But far more terrible to admit it." the voice added, as the older woman turned and slashed her hand back, ready to decapitate the person who dared to spy and sneak up on her.

She turned and slashed her hand, only for her eyes to go wide when her hand passed right through the man, like he wasn't even there. That is when she caught sight of who it was, of who he looked liked.

To her, he was a rather ordinary in terms of clothing and appearance. He had his eyes narrowed into slits, not really open, so she couldn't see their color. He appeared to be in his late teens to his early twenties. And he was unusually thin and tall, with sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance. His face was set in a wide smile, belaying any nature he had.

"Very Interesting, I must say. So, who are you?" Harry asked, as he focused on her

Gyokuro scowled at him. "I'm..." She started.

"I'm messing with you, darling. I know exactly who you are, Gyokuro Shuzen." He said with a smile.

"Then you must know, I am going to kill you, painfully. For sneaking into _my_ castle." Gyokuro said with a wide smile on her face, hiding her worry. ' _How did I not sense him, my Enemy Zero should've detecting him the moment he was within a kilometer of this castle.'_ She thought, and she still wasn't sensing him.

"A query, before you start, darling. How can you kill me, when you can't touch me?" Harry asked curiously, getting a sneer from the vampire. "…But I didn't come here to fight, I am sorry if that's what you assumed." He commented. ' _I only have_ _a few_ _minutes_ _before Jigen-Tou deactivates, I got to act fast.'_ He mused, as he walked towards the portrait and looked towards it.

Gyokuro's eyes followed his focus and they landed on the picture. Her husband...the husband that left her for the slut Bloodriver. Her violet eyes turned scarlet and narrowed into slits.

"…It's such a shame, I think. You love him, you created this darling here..." He said, motioning to Kahlua. "…and he hasn't talked to you, he hasn't even looked at you in...weeks...months?" Harry asked, with Gyokuro gritting her teeth, she couldn't deny that. It was the truth. "…A few years ago, you created another offspring, A Kokoa, correct?" He asked, motioning towards the visage of the young girl.

"It must be hard. To watch as the man you love, ignore you...Ignore your children. Chasing after her." Harry said with a scowl, looking at the visage of the pink haired woman. Even he thought that was a betrayal.

"...It should be me..." Gyokuro muttered in seething jealousy. "...I made this family name what it was...I gave him two strong, powerful children. And...it's always _her_." She hissed out, glaring at Akasha.

"You children are strong, you should be proud of them." Harry complimented.

"What does she have that I don't. What is it about her, that makes Issa love her more than me!?" Gyokuro demanded, casting a glance at the man at her side, demanding an answer. She completely ignored the compliment to her daughters, overwhelmed by her own need for an answer as to why her husband doesn't love her.

"Perhaps it's her personality? Or perhaps it's her ideology?" Harry offered, causing the blonde vampire to scowl. "I personally find you more attractive in comparison." He admitted, knowing about Gyokuro's dominating and sadistic personality. He had a thing for Akua, who had something similar to that, and to Neo who personified that in some aspects. Perhaps that was his fetish.

"...Hmph, smart..." Gyokuro muttered.

"Pardon?" Harry questioned, inclining his head.

"I'm not going to kill you painfully." Gyokuro replied uncaringly, before she focused on the portrait again. "...Ideology…She loves humans. She wants peace with humans, between them and monsters..." She commented, not having a particular interest either way. "…I plan to take that from her, I'll..." She started.

"Let me stop you right there..." Harry said casually, stopping the vampire. "…I know exactly where that road leads." He informed.

Gyokuro sneered. "...What, you can see the future? If not than keep..." She started.

"Yes." Harry said bluntly, before he glanced off. "...Well, no, not in that context." He admitted, focusing entirely on the blonde vampire in question. " _F_ rom such small things, from such critical points, the universe and its masses may be moved...that is why you must be careful in all that you do, and in every choice you make. Trust me, and I am being completely serious when I say this. I know everything you are going to do, I know your plan...and your fate, if you go down this road." He informed.

Gyokuro looked at him in disbelief. "And, how do you know?" She questioned with a scowl.

"...I..." Harry started, before he shook his head and sighed. "...I don't know you well enough to explain my life-story, just trust that I know." He said, causing the vampire to roll her eyes.

"Like I'd buy that bull..." She started.

"Like that fact you can't sense me with your Enemy Zero..." Harry said, causing Gyokuro to tense up and slowly focus one him fully. She only told one person about that ability, and that was her daughter, Kahlua. And she knew for a fact she wouldn't say anything, even under the threat of death. "…Also like that fact your daughter has two Rosary Seals, because she's so powerful. But as she releases those seals, she losses her mind, due to the subconscious commands you placed on her." He informed, with the vampire looking at him in shock, how did he even know that? No One knew that, other then her. She didn't document that.

"Let's talk about that fact you've been trying to train your Enemy Zero to not only detect abilities, but copy them. Or how about that fact that a masked man, is setting up an organization to free Alucard from it's confines. Or how about that fact that that very creature is sealed, underneath this castle. Which only you, and a very few should know. I know lots of things, Lots of Things.." He said, giving her a serious look.

Gyokuro stared at him, shocked and worried. "...A-and?" She asked, worried he'd tell Issa or anyone about her.

"I want to help you." Harry admitted, getting a surprised look on her face. Her? No one, ever wanted to help her. Not of their own free will, that is.

"You do...so, that stuff you said. About that path..." Gyokuro asked, giving him a curious look. Her posture more open and curious. "…What happens?" She questions.

"You die. Alucard kills you, Kahlua is practically dead, Kokoa hates you, your husband left the family and worked against you. And you died...alone." He said, glancing off. "...Such isolation, I understand." He commented.

Gyokuro bit her lip, almost drawing blood. She turned and looked up at the picture, glaring at all of the people in the portrait. Her eyes zoned in on her oldest daughter, Kahlua. 'I need her to get stronger than...I'll have to…' She thought, knowing the hellish training she'd have to put her daughter through.

"I wouldn't do that..." Harry said, giving the vampire woman a serious look. "...Don't treat her like that, it won't end well." He admitted.

"...What? Is she going to kill me?" Gyokuro asked, like her daughter would never turn on her. All she got, was a blank stare from him and faint nod.

"You treat her so badly, you stunt her mental development. In the end, you get the perfect warrior, the perfect fighter. And your husband is proud, of you and her. You give her a hug and tell her, you love her…" Harry explains, getting an unsure look form Gyokuro.

"...That doesn't..." Gyokuro started.

"And she snaps. You aren't her mother. Her mother isn't kind, her mother doesn't love. Her mother doesn't love her especially, she's made that clear. 'She isn't my mother. I don't know how to handle this…' is what your daughter thinks, before completely ripping you apart." Harry explained, causing Gyokuro to look at her daughter's visage nervously.

"That...can't be..." Gyokuro muttered.

"Hah, the path with you doing it to Kokoa is more brutal." Harry said with a shrug.

"Every path I take, do they end up the same...dying alone?" Gyokuro asked, losing a lot of her edge and becoming melancholic. She slowly looked up at the man, to see his eyes were open, revealing dark green, slitted eyes.

When their eyes connected, Harry looked down and away, avoiding eye-contact. And Gyokuro got the message. "...I...I see." She muttered, all of her anger and defense in shambles now. "...I...only wanted my husband to love me...and...I..." She trailed off, her voice cracking a bit as she did.

"…He never..." Harry started, getting the woman's attention. "..I mean, he's made his decision." He said quickly, but Gyokuro got the first part.

"...He never loved me..." Gyokuro said, glancing down to herself.

"You keep trying to win this game, but he wasn't even playing. Because, in the end…" He trailed off.

"...In the end, he never loved me to begin with." Gyokuro said with a frown on her face.

"He cares about you, as one cares about a trophy. Something no one else can touch, feel, bond with. Only adore with eyes." Harry informed.

"...I can believe it..." Gyokuro muttered, crossing her arms, her eyes narrowing. Remembering events, where Issa would present her as his wife, along with Akasha. But he would always hold the pink haired vampire, while trying to keep a distance from her. But whenever a man would talk to her, Issa would intervene.

Minutes went by, as the two stood side-by-side. Gyokuro wallowed in her self-hate and loathing, knowing no one loved her. Her husband didn't lover her, and her daughters were on a razors edge of just attacking and killing her. She could fight one, but not both...or all four.

Harry on the other hand had his eyes closed, and a frown on his face. On the inside however, he was smirking. ' _You have no mental defense...I can see everyone of your deepest, most hidden fears and bring them out, a new. I won't hurt you, Gyokuro…I won't...people who have been betrayed by those they love...we should stick together._ ' Harry thought, his smugness fading away.

Harry opened his eyes glanced off. He was going to kill Gyokuro the moment he met her. She may have hidden her emotions very well to anyone who couldn't sense emotions or thoughts. But on the inside, she was a wreck. She was betrayed by Issa, knowing or unknowing. He favored Akasha, and not in a good kind of way either. He spoiled her, gave into most of her whims, and he completely ignored Gyokuro. And not just her, but Kahlua and Kokoa too.

'To be betrayed…' Harry thought, before he turned to his side and cast a glance at Gyokuro, to see her violet eyes were looking at him.

"...Why...would you tell me this…?" Gyokuro asked, looking miserable and exhausted.

"It's such a quiet thing, to fall. But far more terrible is to admit it." Harry commented, as he focused on the blonde vampire. "I planned on killing you, the moment I saw you." He admitted, causing the vampire to look at him.

Gyokuro didn't even react, as she looked away from him and at the portrait. "Could you...could you just make it quick." She mumbled, defeated.

'Whoa, way to bring down the mood.' Harry thought. "I said I 'planned', as in past tense. I'm not, going to now." He informed.

Gyokuro sighed. "...What's the point? The man I loved, doesn't care about me. My daughters...oh God...I did all that I did to them...for...for nothing." She started, her voice choking up a bit, as she realized the hell she put them through had no point. She wanted them to be monsters, literal power-houses. All to gain back her once husband's love. But now…it was for nothing.

The once all powerful vampire slowly fell to her knees, as she looked at the images of her two daughters. "O-o-oh, oh God..." Her voice shaken, her breathes heavy. "…I...I'm a terrible mother. Oh God! I...I could've had them love me...but I made them..." She started, as she slowly held up her hands, her hands shaking in absolute terror and self-loathing.

"M-My husband...hates me...my daughters...my family...they hate me..." Gyokuro muttered, staring at her shaking hands. "P-please...just...kill me." She mumbled, lowering her head.

Gyokuro tensed when she felt a warmness wrap around her hands, causing her to raise her head. Harry was crouching right in front of her, his serpent-like green eyes staring into her own.

"Interesting..." Harry said, looking into the vampire's teary eyes. "…You are a horrible being. You did such atrocious acts. My parents...those that betrayed me. I felt their justification, they believed they were right. Even when they were so blatantly wrong. But you, you understand the weight of what you did. And you want to repent, with your life." He commented.

Harry slowly stood back up, his hands around Gyokuro's, helping her stand back up. "I am not going to kill you..." He said, before he gave her a serious look. "...You asked why I told you what I did, you asked why I pointed out the truths you were so oblivious too." He said, before he took a step back.

He held out a hand towards the old Vampire. "Direct action is not always the best route. It's a far greater victory to make another see through your eyes than close theirs forever." He informed.

Gyokuro's eyes landed on his extended hand. "You have nothing. Your family doesn't love you, even...you don't love yourself. All you have now, is your death...and that won't come." Harry said seriously. "But I'm going to offer you something. Let me say everything first, and then you can answer." He instructed.

Gyokuro's head slumped downward, before she nodded.

"You have absolutely nothing. But...I'm willing to help you, to give you something." Harry said, as his hand was encompassed in a chilling mist. "Raise your hand and grab onto mine. And I will grant you something you sorely lack. I am not going to make your husband love you, because that bridge has been obliterated the moment he met Akasha. But, I can give you a second chance at forming bonds with your daughters, all of them. Akua, Kahlua, Moka and Kokoa. You may hate Moka for who her mother is…" He trailed off, before he glanced up at the picture.

"...But wouldn't it devastate Akasha, to know Moka sees you, loves you, like a daughter loves a mother. You can go down the path you created, you can free Alucard, you can gain his power...and die by it. On this path, everyone despises you, everyone vilifies you. You are everything that's wrong with the world." He said with a wide smile, opening his eyes.

"Or you could follow me, listen to me. Accept my rule as absolute. I will teach you how to gain a way back into your precious daughters' hearts..." He said, before he leaned forward and put his free hand on the side of Gyokuro's face. "…I will teach you how to gain their affection. There's will be good enough. Issa? His emotions shouldn't matter. But...perhaps, you can replace him." He informed.

"...With who?" Gyokuro asked quietly, her eyes raising and focusing on Harry's own.

Harry just stared at her. "...I'll leave that to your imagination." He spoke. "Just listen to me and you'll be in my care, and there you'll finally have the love and family you've always wanted." He spoke in a tone that caused Gyokuro to close her eyes and relax. "Just listen, is all I say." He said in a more quiet tone.

Gyokuro's hand reached out and grabbed onto Harry's own hand, and the chilling mist that encompassed his hand spread out. The vampire's eyes went wide when she felt the sudden chill fill her body. She exhaled, releasing vapor.

After a moment she pulled her hand back, and rubbed it at the intense cold. She had a very advance endurance and resistance to pain due to her vampire abilities. But that chilling effect, it was almost like it went deeper than the physical and touched her soul.

Harry looked away from her and upwards towards the portrait. Gyokuro rubbed her hand, before she looked at it too. But instead of looking at Issa and Akasha, she looked at the four girls.

"Heh..." Harry sounded, shaking his head.

"What?" Gyokuro questioned, casing him a side-ways glance.

"For almost a year, I contemplated what I was going to do to you. How I was going to make you hurt, how I was going to kill you..." Harry said, before he took a step back. "…I can't believe, I had you begging me to kill you. And I…" He trailed off.

Gyokuro looked down, before she looked back at him. "You...within all rights, could've killed me. I even gave my life to you, so you could end it. But...t-thank you, for giving me a second chance." She said, truly feeling free and hoping to repent.

"Issa is out of the castle, he'll probably be gone for a few weeks. Why not start on mending your relationships with your daughters." Harry advised.

Gyokuro felt a chill run up her arm, through her nervous system. It by-passed any tolerance for pain she had and she grimaced. "...G-good idea." She responded, before Harry put his hands behind his back and walked passed her with a straight posture.

"Follow me, then." Harry instructed.

"...Ah, who are you anyways?" Gyokuro asked.

"Harry Black, and I'm a Butler to the ladies of the Shuzen family." He informed, causing the blonde woman to blink in surprise.

"Wait...what?" Gyokuro responded.

–

A few minutes later, Harry and Gyokuro arrived at the large living room in the castle, to see Akua, Kahlua, Kokoa and Moka, all sitting on a couch. All of them looked at the large and wide screen T.V. at the other end of the room. The T.V. was off, but it gave off a faint warmth, like it was just one.

All four of the vampire girls looked at the T.V. in pure confusion, all of them having matching confused faces. Sitting on the arm-chair was a smirking Neo, who turned and looked at Harry, ignoring Gyokuro's presence.

"Why are they..." Harry started, before he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "…You showed them that Hitler Show, didn't you?" He asked, causing Neo's smirk to stretch wide across her face. She nodded her cute little head enthusiastically, causing her twin-tails to bounce with each nod.

"A...the what show?" Gyokuro asked, giving Harry a weird look.

"It's...it's a long story." Harry said with a shake of his head.

 _ **Man, what a crazy Chapter, am I right…I mean, Hitler, what a crazy guy.**_

 _ **Na, I'm just fucking with you. I don't know why, but I like Gyokuro. I mean, I looked through the Googles and Interwebs and looked her up on the 'Fanfics' and the 'Read-em-Pads', and the 'Archives of us', and there is practically nothing with Gyokuro.**_

 _ **I mean, there's that one Naruto x Rosario Fanfic, where he was adopted into the Shuzen family, and was a loveable idiot, who turned into Lelouch or something, and was paired with a Morrigan the Succubus, and Akua was spelled Akuha, and she was totally not the character from the Rosario + Vampire Manga...And Gyokuro in that fic was a Sociopath, who had plans and schemes that would make Aizen say 'That's a bit contrive', and reading it made me feel like I was on Acid or some shit...Geez, my god…There were flash backs, Flash forwards, Flash sides, without any warning, and I was like 'Whaaa…Why are there Angels, why are there so many Crossovers?'**_

 _… **Baring that. In the Rosario + Vampire Manga, Gyokuro is a pretty sadistic and dark person. But in the end, when she...'Spoilers' dies, you get a few 'Naruto-like' flashback pictures. Not an entire chapter or anything, just two, three pictures of the Shuzen Family's past.**_

 _ **There's one picture, where Gyokuro is standing in the shadows. Holding a baby Kokoa, with a young Kahlua standing next to her mother. In the distance, Issa and Akasha are holding and coddling Moka, praising her blood and strength.**_

 _**And Kokoa is younger, she was just born. Gyokuro is holding a crying Kokoa, watching as the man she loves totally ignore her, and her children to coddle an older child. While holding Kokoa, she has the thought along the lines of 'I thought with another great creation, I might've won my husband's love back...but it seems, even she failed'. Which is when she starts ignoring her children.**_

 _**Right after those few brief moments of information on the past, Gyokuro just dies. But reading that, I understood completely why she did and does what she did. She just wanted her husband to love her, to love her family. And I also thought that was fucked up, I mean I understand Moka's a pretty big character in that story, but even that. I understand that Akasha is pretty fucking strong and is a Dark Lord, but still you don't ignore three-fourths of your children and favor one.**_

 _ **That's why I'm not turning her into some Big-bad Harry has to humiliate. Harry knows betrayal, that's his thing. And Gyokuro has been betrayed, and that's what gained his sympathy.**_

 _ **Anyway, as for the Pairing...Don't roll your eyes, you...yeah you. I fucking see...Don't you...Fucking asshole, you did. Yeah, it's a Harem...cue half the people reading this saying 'Fuck Yeah!', cue one forth to say 'I don't really care', cue one forth to say 'Story sucks automatically.', and to that group of people, fair enough.**_

 _ **I understand people not liking Harem Stories. But unlike most Harem Stories, I just hope my story doesn't come across as a 'Massive Harem, -Tits-Tits-Tits everywhere, Twenty Lemons Every Chapter! With barely any plot progression and an illusion of a story'. I'm trying to write a story, that just happens to have a Harem in it.**_

 _ **It's Harry x Akua Shuzen x Neopolitan x Gyokuro x Kokoa Shuzen and maybe Yukari Sendo.**_

 _**Now Akua and Neo are fairly obvious. Neo's fucking Adorable, and that's the same for Akua. That's why Neo's in like ten of my other stories. It's kinda like how in a Megamatt09 Fanfic, you**_ _ _ **know**__ _ **Harry's going to be with Supergirl somehow. Even if it doesn't make any sense, they'll some how get together. Not that I mind, I just said I did the same thing with Neo and most RWBY characters...but mostly Neo.**_

 _ **Gyokuro is self explanatory. I'm just interested in her character, she's an interesting tragic villain.**_

 _ **I didn't choose Moka or Kahlua for different reasons. Moka, well I actually like the Canon Tsukune x Moka thing, the Manga version not the Anime. Kahlua on the other hand...I can't write her character for anything. I guess it's because of so little 'screen time', or something. And as I thought about it, her character and Harry's wouldn't mesh well.**_

 _**Kahlua is withdrawn and heavily submissive. While Harry is on the more introverted spectrum and is heavily dominating and a bit sadistic, he usually likes people who can match him. Now some might argue that Akua is submissive. But she's not naturally submissive, she just tends to be obsessed with pleasing him. Other than that, she's probably one of the most dominating characters in Rosario Vampire next to Gyokuro and Alucard.**_

 _**Harry's character reacts well to friction, when someone with a dominate personalty rubs against his. Which is why I have Kokoa as another pairing. That girl fucking embodies conflict. She's in conflict with herself, conflict with Moka, conflict with her sisters, conflict with her mother, conflict with every male she ever meets. That girl is always in the mood subconscious or not, to starts something.**_

 _ **And lastly, the Loli Witch herself, Yukari. Now, this is something that came to me while I was at work and thought. Harry, the progression he gone through and what he learned, is still a person who always seems unsatisfied with questions and answers. He might eventually ask himself 'would he be who he is, if he didn't go through what he did?'. Or 'if someone had the same knowledge as he did, would they react similar to him if they were betrayed, like him'. That line of questioning will draw him down a rabbit hole, where he'll**_ _ _ **need**__ _ **to have an apprentice, to teach someone the knowledge he's accumulated…Obviously, it's Yukari. And since it's Yukari...**_ _ _ **That**__ _ **Yukari, the uber-super-duper pervert...eh, things might happen.**_

 _**Anyway, I've made this thing twenty fucking times longer than I should've...That's what happens when I ramble, eh whatever. Later.**_


End file.
